To Be Or Not To Be
by xXMissBoomXx
Summary: Evy Hastings is a vamp slayer who has been forced to marry a Romanian Prince by her Foster Parents. It turns out that her Prince isn't just a Romanian Prince but also a bloodsucking vampire who surprisingly didn't take her to Romania but to The Underworld
1. Chapter 1 Preparing For Visitors

**PLOT**

Evy Hastings is a typical vampire slayer who has been forced to get married to some Romanian Prince because of her foster parents made a deal with the Romanian King to exchange their lives for Evy. It turns out not that Evy goes to Romania but she goes to the Underworld and must live there with her charming, evil, cold-blooded prince, Thayer.

Chapter One  
>Preparing For Visitors<p>

New York… the city that never sleeps. When I mean never sleeps I actually mean no one really bother sleeping. Vampires, werewolves, witches always wonder around New York for idiotic people to feed on and it's my job to stop them. Yep, I'm the slayer and I kill any creature of the darkness – New York is my city to protect. There is a slayer in each city, town or even village to protect their city or town. I have New York City, how awesome is that? I'd feel sorry for the person who has Las Vegas, the city that literally never sleeps.

I was born and raised in New York City so it's always been my city to protect – I've found out I'm the slayer when I was fourteen and it's been almost been three years since I've been the slayer. Yep, I'm almost seventeen and almost off to college like I'd ever have the chance. I'm dumber than a bat, literally!

I've been running in New York City, you know waking up early in the morning and running around, well I'm one of those type of girls. Okay, I've been losing weight more often and I have to run all the time to show that I've been exercising and not losing weight randomly.

I see Ethan standing at the front of the house, fiddling with his phone. Ethan is my pervert foster brother, who is apparently wants action from me. He is only a year older than me and he just graduated high school last year, and he thought he could take a year off and go to whatever college I go to. But I find it very unlikely to happen.

Ethan looks up and spots me, "Oh, hey there Evy – don't you look smokin' hot today?" He winked at me. I roll my eyes and walk past him into the house but he grabs hold onto me.

I turn around, facing Ethan, "I'm warning you, Ethan! Let go of me!" I spoke in a serious manner, I tried not to look like I was bluffing (I don't know why, but when I do look like I'm bluffing, he doesn't give a damn) and I tried to look like I was really pissed off.

"Or what? You gonna hurt meh?" He asked. Ethan has the usual pervert look, he had that blonde-brown hair and bluish brown eyes, he was creamy white and he was very slender, but was a bit fat in the middle.

"Have anyone ever told you, when you speak slang it makes you sound like an idiot?" I told him pushing him away from me and heading towards the house without him grabbing hold onto me or anything. (Thank god).

"Evy, you're home – hurry up and do the dishes, do my bed and go to school – when you come back, clean the house" Helen told me. Helen was my foster mother and I hate her! She always makes me do everything for her; she can't do a single thing on her own.

Helen had long blonde hair, brown eyes and had the same creamy white skin tone as Ethan. Helen was slender but had chubby cheeks, with a very sharp nose. She always have Botox, and she tried to do Meryl Streep eye brows but it looks to high and ugly! She also tried to get the same lips as Meagan Fox has now, that really fat lips and Helen looks like a total retard with those eye brows and lips.

"Helen, if you can't be bothered doing any work in the house, why won't you just hire a maid?" I asked her, getting really annoyed of her chores.

She scoffed, "It's too expensive" She looked away and continued reading her newspaper with her husband (My foster father), Derek.

"And let me guess, your eye brows cost twenty-five thousand" Erg! I really hate her so much, she's an asshole and I wish she just died, actually not really, I'd call that exaggerating for one, but I really don't want her as my foster mother.

"These eye brows were worth it – it's beauty and beauty is more important than hiring a maid – besides you do a better job cleaning the house" She said, continued reading her paper.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to rush to school now – because of you I got a detention" I walked away but she just ignored me while I went to my room and got ready for school.

I checked the date and it was only one more week until graduation and after graduation, I'm going to see Isabeth. My sister Isabeth, just finished College and already got married to some guy named, Ryan. They're coming to visit me on the summer holidays to spend their first anniversary party with me. Isabeth was really disappointed that my foster parents wouldn't allow me to go to Isabeth's wedding which I also thought really sucked.

_'knock, knock, knock' _

I finally get back to my senses; I look away from my window and at the door. My bedroom is up in the attic which I love because it has a better view of everything and plus it's a huge opened space. It's clean so I don't have to worry about rodents.

Without any permission, Ethan already walks in and leans on my desk. Unfortunately, the only rodent won't stay out of my room, even though how clean it is, Ethan would never just leave and when it does it would come back.

"What do you want, Ethan?" I asked, sitting up straight. In any position that is slouchy, it would turn on Ethan. Ethan checks my body and I realised that I took my sweaty top off and I was left wearing my sports bra and my shorts. I quickly cover my body with my jacket.

He lets out a soft chuckle, "Mum is calling you, sis" and just like that he just left.

I roll my eyes, slamming the door and quickly changing into non-sweaty clothes to wear for school. I actually lied about the detention, us year twelves aren't allowed to get detention at the last two weeks of school and this week is almost over, so I would say I have a week of school left.

I left my room when dressed into suitable school clothes and went to check up with Helen. "Evy! You have to come home early today, we are having visitors arriving today, they are a Romanian Royal family to stay and live with us for a couple of days" Helen told me.

"Why are they staying with us in this place? Why won't they stay in a palace somewhere?" I asked, in a up-tight mood.

"I don't like your behaviour, Hastings!" She snapped. "Just come home early and clean the house – after that you have to give up your room so get all your stuff and take it to the Barn yard" She told me.

The barn yard is actually a guest house now, we created it into a fabulous guest house, and well it is in my opinion. Helen thinks it's a horrible and ugly place so she decided when people are coming over I have to stay in the barnyard and they would stay in my room/attic. Which I have no problems with, except for Ethan.

"Fine" I told her and headed off to school.

* * *

><p>I went to school and see Nate (Nathaniel) at the front of the school, who was apparently waiting for me. "Nate, hey" I greeted. Nate gets up and smiles at me and catches up to me.<p>

"Hey, Hastings – how is the Becker family? Getting any better?" Asked Nate.

"Nope – not getting any better, but we are having Romanian Royals over so I'd have to be in my best mood ever – also the best bit is that I have to stay in the barn yard while they stay" I told Nate. Nate was one of my best friends, since I started this school Nate had always been there for me.

"And how's patrolling going?" He asked. Yep, Nate is one of the people who know that I'm the slayer. Nate found out actually, I saved his butt at the first night of school. He was in the library waiting for Gigi (School celebrity other words popular asshole) who has one massive crush on Nate.

Anyways, Gigi texts Nate telling him to meet him up at the graveyard at Berkley Street, so Nate goes there but turns out it was some kid trying to make Gigi think Nate stood him up. Nate goes there and was being attacked by a vampire and thankfully for him, I was there to save him. After that day, Nate became my very close friend.

"Usual – getting nothing really, just usual grave poppers" I told him. It's true, I just stay around the graveyard all day and only new born vampires are the ones to kill. I wonder who the one is siring them. I should ask a new born before I killed him.

The whole school day was normal; in class we just talked and waited for the final exam results which were coming in very soon. There were coming in about ten seconds by now…

10… 9… 8… what if I failed? 6… 5… What if I failed so badly I have no future? 3… 2… 1… What if I flunked and have to repeat? The results were in, the teacher walks in with our results and handing an envelope to us that had our results inside.

I just stared at my envelope, just kept my eyes onto it, scared to even open it. It had all the universities that already accepted me (the school does these stuff for you) and it tells us our results and tells us what are recommended our major should be.

Nate comes up to me looking at his letter, "Awesome! I got 86% out of 100%! I got recommended to do Law" Nate told me excitedly. "What did you get?" He asked me.

"I don't know, can you tell me?" I asked him handing my envelope. He nods and grabs the envelope; he opens it and looked shocked. Oh great, yep I got a crappy result! Maybe 34% or 40% or maybe lower than that.

"You got 97.6%!" He said looking very excited. "You got recommended to do either English major or Law. You got into CUNY Graduate school of Journalism, CUNY Law School, you got into Stanford and even New York University!" Nate handed me my letter.

"What? No, that must be a mistake. Is this supposed to be my letter?" I looked at the letter and it was true, I got 97.6% in my exam and I got into good colleges/university! Gosh, I'm so excited. "Oh!" I said in excitement and hugged Nate. I looked back at my letter and got so excited.

After school, I rushed back home and quickly went to Derek (the only person I like in my foster family) the letter. He started reading it carefully and puts it down in shock, "Oh, wow! Evy, you did great! You did wonderful!" He said excitedly. "What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea – what has more free time?" I asked.

"Well journalism is very busy but in Law you have to work much harder but time to time you get free time" He explained.

"Then it's settled, I'm doing Law" I said so happy that I actually have a future. Derek was actually happy that I got 97.6% in the exam when Ethan got 65% and that was his best.

Before Helen came back work I quickly started cleaning the house, with no complaints, I was too excited to do anything like complaining or arguing or ignoring. I just know that I'd get out of this house when I turn eighteen and I can go to CUNY Law School.

I grabbed all my stuff to the barn and lay down on bed, looking out the window and stared at the stars. I always loved looking at the stars, it always made me happy – every time I look at the stars I just think of dad and he always made me happy.

He always told me that stars were spirits of people looking down upon you and seeing everything you do. When I realised it wasn't true it made me devastated but when I look at the stars it still reminds me of spirits looking down at you.

Helen comes barging in looking all dressed up, "Get up! I have to speak to you!" She told me and I got up. She threw and dress onto me and it was a silky red cocktail dress with diamond studs nicely decorated.

"What is this for?" I asked her, looking down at the dress.

"Wear it right now! They are coming very soon and before they come I have to tell you something I should've told you before" She told me sitting on bed while changing into the dress she threw on me.

"So, what is it you want to tell me?" I asked her, putting on some red high heels she had in her hands.

She sighs hopelessly and stares at me, "Well, what happen was when Derek and I was in Romania we bumped into the king and queen and we done something really, really bad – which the punishment was death. I told the king and queen privately that I would give them anything they want" She explained.

She was going somewhere that I wouldn't like, I could tell her or she is just telling me this just to waste my time. "What did they want?" I asked.

"They wanted our daughter or niece" She explained further, "I told them that I don't have a daughter or niece" She told me. "Then they said I had to die – but then, some reason I told them that I had a foster daughter and they wanted to see a photo of you and I did and then it was official – they wanted you"

"What?" I jumped up, looking down at her guilty face. Wow! She is such a cold hearted bitch! She literally sold me for her own poor living life! She doesn't deserve a life, she is horrible! How could god even give her a life? Has she ever heard of sacrifices?

"I'm very sorry – but I kind…"

"Okay I know we don't really like each other but that doesn't mean you can sell me to some random! I done nearly everything for you! I did everything in the house for you because you were too lazy to do anything yourself!" I yelled at her.

I was having a great day! I perfect wonderful day until she told me that I was essentially sold by some Romanian guy. "You're not being sold or anything. You're just going to marry the king and queen eldest son, Thayer" Helen explained.

"Marry? Now? What? No!" I couldn't say a sentence, only words.

"You have no choice here, Evy" She said getting up and getting a bit frustrated.

"No choice? I have every right! You know what I just cannot wait until the day I turn eighteen – I just can't wait to get out of your house" I screamed at her.

"Well, you can leave earlier than that when you marry Prince Thayer!" She screamed back, and made it sound like it was a wonderful gift she was giving me. But no, it was a horrible gift, whatever she tries to do for me that doesn't let me go and live my dream it's like she purposely does that to piss me off.

"I'm not! I'm so not going to say yes to that bastard!" I yelled at her.

"If you don't marry him you are not going to that college and you'll never be allowed to see your sister ever again!" She yelled.

"I don't care because the day I turn eighteen, you don't own me" I told her. She stayed quiet for a moment and then gave the most evil smile I've ever seen.

"I will report to the police that you stole money from me and you stole jewellery and I found you selling them – also, I'll say that you cheated on your test – so if they universities find out that you cheated and you went to jail, who would want you now?" She laughed.

"What?" I said looking very scared. "You wouldn't dare – you're not that evil!" I yelled in a scared way.

"If you marry Prince Thayer then you can go to whatever college you want with his money but if you don't, I'm going to call the station" She threatened.

I looked away, thinking of what to do but there was nothing. I can report to the police that she was black mailing me but she could get herself out of it easily. For god sakes, she's the devil!

"I guess it's settled then – your to-be-husband is coming shortly" She said and left the room. Leaving me here all alone, traumatized almost.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Hi guys!<br>So do you like the story so far? And you do please review, if you think its bad well, keep reading because this is just the start of it, this chapter is just saying whats Evy's life is about. In the next chapter it really starts :D  
>R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Romanian Royals

Chapter Two  
>Romanian Royals<p>

I heard my name being called, so I left the room and headed towards the front door. My heart already started to beat, scared if these people were very snobbish and horrible, but when I see them, they weren't. They looked like the nice friendly type of Monarchs.

"Your Majesties, this is my foster daughter, Evelyn Hastings – and this is my son, Ethan Becker" Helen Introduced us.

"Good evening, your majesties" I greeted, the nicest manner possible. Ethan just gave an simple, Hey.

"This is my wife, Rosa - This is my youngest child, Justin. This is my second youngest, Laurel and this is my eldest child, Thayer" King Adrian introduced his family.

King Adrian had dark brown hair, like the colour of coffee – He had velvety white skin like the rest of his family, but he was more tanned. He had brownish avocado eyes, which I'd say unordinary. You wouldn't see these types of eyes ever, they are very strange.

Queen Rosa is a stunning blonde; she had the palest skin you'd ever see. She also had the most mystical azure eyes you'd ever see, it's so secretive but delicate at the same time.

As for Justin, he had his mother blonde hair; he also has pale skin like his mother. He has bluish avocado eyes, a mixture of both parents. Justin had most of his mother hair and eyes but he looked much more like King Adrian.

Laurel was also a blonde, but she had her father's eyes. She also had his bronzed skin, she had the smallest nose you'd ever seen but it looked stunning on her. Laurel had the same appearance as her mother but had the same eyes and skin tone like her father.

Lucky last, Thayer. He was incredibly striking; he didn't look like either of his parents. He had a sturdy look, he had dark coffee brown hair like his father but he had electric sapphire blue eyes, which was astonishing. He had a bad ass look, like a devilish type but he looked sexy. As for Ethan he didn't, he looked like a monster but Thayer looked remarkable.

They all greeted us and we moved on to the dining table, I sat next to Laurel and Helen on my side. I had Thayer across me, and he had his mother and Justin next to him. On one end of the table was the King and on the other side was Derek. Ethan was in the corner of the table, next to Derek but closer to Justin.

"Talk to Laurel, Evy" I heard Helen whispers in my ear. I nodded casually and faced Laurel. She was so simple and she looked so fragile – she was quiet short, shorter than me which made me feel a bit happy but she looked beautiful and for her, height didn't matter.

"So, are you in school or graduated?" I asked her, starting a conversation. Laurel looks at me and huge smile grew on her lips as if no one ever talks to her and she's really excited that I am. It was cute how a smile suddenly appears on her mouth; it reminds me of a four year old.

"Oh, I'm still in high school – but Thayer already graduated" She said, smiling at me. Oh god, why does she have to remind me of Thayer? Marrying Thayer? No, I can't marry him; he might be exactly like Ethan for all I know.

"Oh, so are you planning to do anything after high school?" I asked, not really paying attention to the thing she said about Thayer. Even though I'm marrying Thayer, it's strange talking about Thayer especially when he was paying attention. I bet he told Laurel to make her talk about him to me so he can see my reaction.

"I don't know – Thayer, always wanted to travel the world when he finished high school, but he knew he had to stay in Romania and be ready for the time he is King" Explained Laurel. Oh, again about Thayer. How pleasant?

"Oh, very interesting – so you have no idea what you want to do?" I asked. Pretending that I really don't care about Thayer but fascinated at the same time, just trying not to sound like a bitch or anything.

"Not a clue – what about you? What do you wish to do when you finish high school?" She asks me. Okay now that question hurts me – if I didn't know I was going to marry Thayer it wouldn't but I do know and it's killing me. I just feel like screaming my lungs out until I break every glass in this neighbourhood.

I want to say that I want to go to university and become a lawyer but it might just be a bad idea, "I don't know either – but I do know that I want to be happy" I told her. I hope that Thayer makes me happy but I can tell if he could or not.

There was a long awkward silence, it looks like that whole table was really listening to Laurel and I which is very uncomfortable for me. I don't really like it when people eavesdrop on my conversations even though it isn't important, I don't really like it. Helen broke the silence, "So, Prince Thayer tell me how Romania is like?" Helen asked.

Okay, this is time to hear Thayer speak other than just saying 'Good-evening' and giving a bow like a gentleman and kisses Helen's hand as a usual European man does in movies.

"Well, Romanian People in the small towns and villages outside the cities have changed their lifestyle very little over the years. It is not uncommon that the villagers will use horse-drawn carriages as their main means of transport. Romanians are naturally hospitable people and always eager to share stories of their village with travellers passing-by. You might even be invited into their home for a home-cooked traditional Romanian meal" Explained Thayer. Thayer had a rich Romanian accent. I don't really know how to describe a Romanian accent but it was incredible

Wow, he really knew his country. "I always thought Romanian culture is very rich in tradition and folklore" Blurted out my mouth. Okay, wow – I guess now he thinks I'm an idiot or something.

"We are. The culture steams from the Dacians, who once occupied the area in the past, among other influences are the Romans. Festivals feature brightly ornamented costumes with traditional dancing." He explained further. "Special folk arts of Romania are the decorated Easter eggs and painted glass. They can be found in many markets and vendors near tourist attractions throughout the country"

"Looks like you know your country very well" Helen said, sounding impressed.

"How can one rule a country if they do not their people?" Thayer spoke positively and with full confident. I started silently mimicking him when no one was looking and then Thayer turned to me and I quickly stopped hoping that he didn't see anything.

"Very well said" Ethan rolls his eyes. I could already tell that Ethan hates Thayer, but I have no idea why. Thayer seems like one of his usual buds, very posh, attractive and also gets on my nerves. "Prince Thayer, tell me more about yourself – I do need to know you, you seem very fascinating" Ethan said thinking that I would be more attracted to him when I realise that he's a tool, but I already knew that and I aint attracted to Ethan.

"Please call me Thayer – and what is it that you want to know?" Thayer asked. Okay, looking at Thayer's reaction when Ethan asked him was priceless. To be honest, it did sound like Ethan was gay and Thayer's reaction was incomparable to any other shocked face you'd see.

"What's your favourite colour?" Ethan rapidly blurts out. Okay, I do admit it makes Ethan sounds too homo-sexual!

"I don't know really, maybe navy blue" Thayer thought.

"What is yours, Evy?" Ethan asks me looking like he truly needed to know.

"Oh, don't be silly Ethan – you know what's my favourite colour, you're my foster brother" I said pretending he knew but I don't think he does. I know for sure that Ethan is trying to prove a point someday that would persuade me not marry Thayer. Well, I already don't want to marry him but that isn't going to stop me since I'm being blackmailed.

"What is it?" Questioned Rosa.

"Well, I love the colour pinkish peach – it reminds me of someone very important to me" Which was my mother and sister. My mum always wore this really nice pinkish pink dress. Whatever she wears she has to have something pinkish peach with it.

"What is your favourite food?" Rosa asks me, I thought for a while and looked at Thayer who was paying very close attention to what I had to say, actually everyone is.

"Oh, I have no idea. But if I had to pick I would say maybe Italian food" I think.

"What about yours Thayer?" Asks Derek, who finally spoke on the dining table. Why is everyone just asking Thayer and me questions why can't they ask the others or something?

"Pui cu tarhon" He said, smiling at me. I looked at him trying to find out what 'Pui ca tarhon' is. Maybe something in Romanian. "It's Chicken with Tarragon" He softly chuckles.

"Oh, Thayer do you love music? Evy loves music – she listens to it nearly every day, she's always in her room doing homework or doing house chores while listening to music – she literally dances to the music while she does the house chores" Ethan told Thayer.

"Ethan" I semi-whined and snapped – oh gosh, I'm so embarrassed – I looked at King Adrian, Laurel, Rosa, Justin and Thayer but most of them looked surprised and I know it's not about the music maybe about me doing house work and doing homework. I guess their kids don't do it at all.

"I love classical musical – it's kind of part of the Royal blood, liking classical music" He said smiling. Wow, he isn't the usual boy type how loves rock bands or electro or even pop.

Finally everyone else stopped talking to Thayer and I and started talking to each other, I talked to Laurel and Thayer talked to Ethan. I wonder what that douche bag is telling him.

Once dinner was finished everyone moved to the lounge room while Ethan and I was cleaning the dining table, "What were you and Thayer talking about?" I asked Ethan.

"Wouldn't you just want to know?" Ethan gave a soft chuckle. I roll my eyes and hand him all the plates and I started grabbing all the glass and head to the kitchen finding Ethan dumping them all in the sink.

"Would you be careful with those plates?" I frowned, putting the glasses nicely in the sink and turn to Ethan.

"Well he asked me about you. He asked if you were very feminine or annoying, he even asked if you were Horney" He laughed.

"What?" I looked at him shocked, "Really?" I started cleaning the dishes, while Ethan sat on the kitchen bench eating an apple. I look at him, "Don't you ever stop eating?"

"Hey, do you want to know what he asked or not, sis?" He asks, smiling while eating his apple. I roll my eyes and continued washing the dishes.

"I'm not your sis" I told him, moving my hair out of my face.

"Okay, foster sister, besides I like that better – so much more possibilities" He gives a cheeky, obnoxious smile.

"Erg! You're such a perve" I told him. He jumps off the table and grabs me by the waist. "Let go of me" I pushed him away.

"Ahem…" I heard a someone near the archway of the kitchen, I turn to see who it was and it was Thayer. "May I have some water?" He asks, walking in and leaning on the kitchen bench.

I nodded casually, I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water – without any words I handed him the water and watched him while he took it and headed for the lounge but stops at the archway and turns around.

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked, all dim witted – but since he had an strong, sexy Romanian accent, his dim wittiness didn't really mattered.

"No, not at all" I quickly replied, Thayer raised an eye brow and slowly walks out of the room, thinking, obviously, something suspiciously strange is going on.

"Wasn't that a close one?" Laughed Ethan. I threw a wet towel at his face and left the kitchen and to the backyard 'guest house'.

Well, even though Ethan knows I'm GOING to get married he still acts like a perve around me – oh, what if Ethan and Thayer became friends and then they begin ganging up on me – if that really happens I'm so going to kick their ass.

Wait; when I get married to Thayer it would be harder to hide the truth from him that I'm the slayer – what if he finds out? He might think I'm sneaking out and cheating on him perhaps but it's going to be so much harder when we get married.

When it was almost ten o'clock, I headed towards the house in jeans and tank top with a comfy jacket. I went in the kitchen and peeped my head in the lounge room and no one was there, I searched the whole downstairs checking if anyone is still awake but no one was. I went in the kitchen and grabbed my drink bottle and filled it with water and then left it in the fridge for me to drink when I come back from Patrolling.

I slowly walk out the backdoor and headed towards the graveyard.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Hey Guys,<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews from last chapter, it really made me happy getting that many for one chapter :D**

**I'm sorry if the chapters are too small or too big but i already made six chapters so far and chapter four is going to huge, but i have to say that would be my favourite chapter. If you want it to be bigger or smaller just tell me in the reviews and the ones with the most bigger or smaller in the next six chapters i'd do that. :D**

**Please Review! More reviews the quicker i'd update!  
><strong>

**Love you all, xXMissBoomXx**

**(Special thanks to: October Rani, purple-halo, vamplover, sam, heather, Cc, Manders21 and Ausa!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Asking Thayer

Chapter Three  
>Asking Thayer<p>

"You're getting married!" Nate screams out at me, I could tell that he already didn't like the idea. Okay, who would at first, getting married to some stranger is the most stupidest deal ever. Well, Helen did make the deal so it does make a bit of sense.

"I know – it's horrible" I whined leaning back on a tombstone, while looking up at the sky. "The guy seems like another Ethan but worse" I complained.

"Why would Helen do this? She isn't allowed – you have the rights to fight against it" Nate told me, trying to supportive.

"Yeah, but she's black mailing me, remember?" I told him sighing hopelessly. "When is this vamp coming out?" I yelled, getting really impatient waiting for the vampire to pop out of his grave.

"Run away with me – we'll go to California" Nate told me, thinking it's a great idea.

"Yeah, I'd love to but don't forget I'm the slayer – New York is my city to protect, not California" I told him, thinking my life is completely ruined.

"Yeah, but if you marry 'Thayer' you'd have to move to Romania anyways" He had a good point there. I hate it when he's right – "Let's go to Stanford, and we'll get our law degree and then we'll come back to New York" He explained.

"But Helen is black mailing me, Nate – when I run away she's going to tell the police that I'm thief or something and they'll inform every state in this country – it's better if we leave the country, which I'm doing already" I told him sounding very pissed.

"Let's just go – right now, we'll go to your place to get your stuff and we'll go to Egypt!" He told me sounding very excited. "I know how much you really badly wanted to see the vamps in Egypt"

"You're very sweet Nate, but when I just found out there is a chance to have a future it's get ruined by stupid Romanians. If I go to Egypt it would be even worse – trust me" I told him looking very desperate. Hate looking desperate. I need a miracle but I guess I won't have any. "Besides, it's Romania – the home of vampires" I faked laughed.

A hand popped out of the dirt beside me, and slowly it was coming out. I jumped up and grabbed my stalk from my pocket and got ready, but he was taking longer than I thought.

"How about you convince Thayer that you aren't ready to get married? Threaten him to deny the marriage or something" Nate said.

"Well, that's a great idea" I told him waiting for the vampire. "Actually, that's a wonderful idea – not the threatening bit but telling him that I'm not ready and ask him to deny the marriage – since when did you get so smart?" I laughed.

The vampires both arms were out and his head the rest of the body was still underground. "Hey, can I have a little help here" He asked, giving up.

I roll my eyes and grabbed his back collar and pulled him out of the dirt with no struggle, "Oh, thank you – too bad that I have to…" Before he could say anything else, I just stabbed him with a stalk through the heart and turned into flames.

I put the stalk back in my inside jacket pocket and grabbed my bag, "Well, I have to head off now – I guess I'll see you at school" I said walking off.

"What about tomorrow?" Nate screams out asking.

"Don't think they'd be new born" I screamed back and headed back home.

I just cannot wait and ask Thayer about the marriage, if he is happy with the marriage or he isn't. If he said 'no, I'm not' that would make me even happier than knowing my sister is coming to visit.

What if he says yes? What if he does want to marry me and cannot wait? Do I just tell him I'm not ready? Or do I just say 'oh, okay then' and walk off knowing the rest of my life is ruined. Why is marriage so hard?

I took a turn at the T section and continued walking towards my home, Thayer seems like a nice guy and… what am I saying? He seems like a horrible guy, he seems like Ethan. Oh, what would Ethan do to me when he finds out I deny marrying Thayer, he might try to get in my pants again but then will fail… again.

If he says yes do I threaten him or something? Maybe not threatening, I'd be in deep trouble if I did threaten him or even hurt him. I got back to the house and went through the backdoor and went to the kitchen to grab my water bottle which I don't think I need since it was an easy kill tonight.

I see Thayer sitting down at the bench, shirtless while drinking something warm. I frown and looked at his back and it was very pale. "Oh, I didn't know anyone would be here" I told him and walking to the fridge, ignoring him.

"You going somewhere?" He asks. I look down at what I was wearing and realised I was in jeans, top and jacket which looked like I would wear when going to the park or something.

"Um, no – I…" I tried to think of something quickly but nothing popped out my head. Usually when Ethan catches me I say something that would make him happy or something like 'I just wanted to take a walk outside with you, if you know what I mean' and wink at him. But then say 'but you were asleep so I just went walking around and now I'm sleepy'.

"Sneaking out, aye?" He interrupted me.

"Ha, ha – no" I laughed softly. He arched an eye brow and took a sip of his mug of hot coco. "Where did you get that?" I asked him looking at his hot coco.

"In that cupboard" He said pointing at the one above the fridge.

"What? Since when did we get hot coco" I frowned, hoping that he would just forget about the clothes. Really, I knew that we had Hot coco but I just wanted to change the subject. "Well I'd be heading off to bed" I said grabbing my water bottle and headed towards the back door.

I stopped and turned around and he was still sitting there while drinking his hot coco, "Thayer…" I told him walking towards the other side of the kitchen bench and was right in front of him. I looked up at me, "What do you think about the marriage?" I asked.

He put his mug down and straightened up, "The marriage? Why? Having second thoughts?" He gave a soft chuckle.

"No, I just want to know if you are okay with the marriage or not – because if you're not, you have to tell your parents that you're not okay with it and trust me I don't mind if you're not ready" I told him, trying to sound supportive.

"You are having second thoughts" He looks up at him and laughs.

"No – I just was wondering if you were being forced in this marriage or not – cause if you are, I completely understand" I said. He gets up and walks towards me.

I spot his abs and they were so tight and he was very strong and masculine. I never saw a European man with abs and strong biceps.

While I took a lot steps back but then my back hit the bench and he was only two centimetres away from our chest touching.

"I had a say" He grabbed me around my waist and looked into my eyes. "I'm actually excited about this marriage" He told me leaning in down for a kiss, but I quickly got back to my senses and moved my head a bit to the side which allowed him to kiss my cheek.

I pushed him away, "Never do that again without my permission" I told him, grabbing my water bottle and left the kitchen and back to the guest house.

Okay, he's such a jerk. He's exactly like Ethan – really, that's how Ethan was like to me when we first met and trust me, with Thayer it was worse because with Ethan it was so easy to push away but with Thayer it took a couple of times.

Thayer is stronger than I expected, what if he tries to rape me like how Ethan tries and what if Thayer succeeds?

Do I have to hurt him now because he wants the marriage to happen? What if I fail at hurting him? What if he's another vampire slayer? Or worse, a vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Okay, this is a short chapter and it might not make any sense, lol i have no idea! You guys be the judge of that..<strong>

**Just to remind you guys that i already made six chapters so if you think the writings bad, maybe the next 3 would be bad as well, but i will try to improve :)**

**Thanks you guy for the reviews! And don't forget, the more reviews the quicker i'd update :)**


	4. Chapter 4 One Question One Huge Decision

Chapter Four  
>One Question, One Huge Decision<p>

No, he can't be a vampire! But I didn't see him in the sunlight yet so he might be a vampire but he can't be, but he can as well. This is so confusing, it would make a bit of sense if he was a vampire slayer in Romania – it would be great if it was but also it would be strange.

My phone started to ring and I looked at the caller idea but it said 'Unknown'. I answered the phone and placed it near my ear and waited to hear who it was, "Hello?" I said waiting for a reply.

"Hello. Is this Evelyn Hastings?" It was a very masculine voice, it sounded very strong and confident like how I should be right now.

"Depends on who's speaking" I frowned looking at the time and it was nine o'clock in the morning.

"I'm Samuel Jenkins from California" I heard him say, "I need to speak to Evelyn Hastings, right now – this is an emergency" He said sounding very impatient.

"Yeah, I'm Evelyn – what the hell do you want?" I asked, trying to know anyone named Samuel Jenkins who lives in California.

"Evelyn, I'm Samuel…"

"Yeah, I know – what is it that you want?" I repeated my question.

"I know what you are…" I heard Samuel say and then Helen comes bursting in, I quickly end the call and hid my phone looking at Helen who looked around for me and then sees me in a minute.

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked her, yawning.

"Get up, get up, get up! Now! Hurry, he's coming and I don't want him to see you like this" Helen said pushing me out of the bed.

"Who's coming?" I asked, feeling very sleepy which actually I am since I've been up all night thinking if Thayer was a vampire or not.

"Who do you think? Thayer" She said pushing me to the closet and someone comes in the room before I could I take off my clothes.

I turned around and saw Thayer standing in the doorway smiling, "Speak of the devil" I whispered to Helen. Helen hit my arm and tried really hard not to laugh and pretended to get hurt.

"Helen, may I speak to Evy in private please?" Asked Thayer in a very posh attitude. Helen looks at me and back at Thayer and starts laughing; Thayer and I look at her as if she was some retard. She nods while wiping the sweat off her forehead and leaves the barnyard.

"So, what's up?" I said walking to grab my jacket since I was only wearing a singlet. I put the jacket on and sat down next to the desk and looked at Thayer.

It's daylight and he's outside, who is now walking closer towards me. I put my hand up showing that I don't want him any closer but he just ignored it and he looked down at me.

Well at least I know he isn't a vampire, he either be a vampire slayer or just one strong guy. I hope it's a strong guy but at the same time I do hope he's a vampire slayer as well, it would be quiet fun if he was.

"Evelyn Hastings…" He started off and then kneeled down on one knee; I stared at him with utter shock and jumped off the seat looking down at him.

"I know we barely know each other – but since last night I couldn't keep you out of my mind" He began. "I know this isn't the most romantic way of a proposal, but I do know that I want you – Evelyn Hastings, will you marry me?" He asked, sounding very romantic and sweet.

"What?" All that came out my mouth. It was such a huge question, just four words that could change a person's whole life. "I…" I tried to think, should I do what Nate told me to do, run away or should I just say yes and ruin my life?

"Whatever the answer is, I won't hate you" He told me sounding very romantic.

"I have to think about it" I said and running out of the house and ran out of the property and headed towards the park which was five blocks away from my house. I ran and ran and ran, trying to get the memory out my head – trying to forget what just happened.

I finally reached the park and sat down on the swing and tears began falling down my cheek. Why do I feel so terrified? I know that I don't want to get married, but why am I scared? Is it because I want to run away with Nate but I'm convincing myself not to?

I see Gigi walking and spot me on the swing crying, she walks up to me and sits down on the swing next to me. "To tell you the truth, I never seen you cry before until today" She told me.

I loathed Gigi and she loathed me, therefore why is she here?

"What do you want Gigi? Record me crying and show the whole school, because I really don't give a damn because whatever choice I make, I won't be at New York any longer" I told her, complaining.

"Okay…" She scowled, "What decision?" She questions me. Wow, Gigi is finally acting like a friend but why is she being a friend to me? We abhorrence each other and we never want to ever help each other. Perhaps I helped her once when she got dumped by her boyfriend that she first made love with.

"I don't want to talk about it" I told her, looking away from her to my feet.

"Yeah, that's what they all say and it turns out they actually do want to talk about it" She told me – it was true.

"Yeah, I do but not with you" I said looking up at the sky trying not to cry again. I heard her sigh and it sounded as if she was getting pissed off.

"Well, you don't have anyone here right now – and I think you need to talk to someone right now before you go kill yourself" She explained. Gigi had the craziest ideas I've ever heard.

"Fine… my foster mother is forcing me to get married and I don't want to" I told her in one breath. She stared at me looking shocked, but then her expression changed into pity.

"Then tell her you don't want to" Gigi said.

"I already did but then she black mailed me"

Gigi made me look at her, "Then what happened?"

"The guy I have to marry came to visit us and he proposed to me this morning and I told him I need to think about it and I ran off and here I am talking to you" I told her. "And if I do marry him I have to move to Romania with him – and if I just run away with Nate, then I'd be going to Egypt"

"Wait, why do you have to go to Romania? Why won't you ask him to stay in New York?" She asked.

"Because he's a prince and almost going to be a king – he can't ditch his thrown for me and live in a place he'll never like" I explained to her.

"Wait! You're getting married to a prince?" She said jumping up in excitement. I looked at her as if she was a freak. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why won't you just say yes?" She asked.

"Because I want to become a lawyer here in New York – when I just thought I wouldn't have a future because of my dumbness it turns out I could become a lawyer but then I found out I have to give that up and live in Romania and be a stupid housewife" I told her sounding really pissed off.

"What are you saying Evelyn? He's a prince; he can give you whatever you want in Romania. He can make you a private college for all you know – if you really want to become a lawyer why won't you do it in Romania and have life easier" She explained. "And if you do run away with Nate to Egypt, your life would be harder – you'd be living in a stinky apartment and have a miserable life" She explained further.

I looked at her, "I hate it when you're right" I sighed hopelessly. "But why can't I just live here in New York – I have responsibilities here in New York – and also what if he's a perve and jerk! I don't know him at all and what if he rapes me" I complained.

"Isn't that the fun bit about marriage? Learning more about your loved ones? Besides if he is evil then just divorce him and come back to New York" She told me.

"Thanks Gigi" I told her and got up. "I think I know my answer – it's no" I told her and walked back home.

After talking to Gigi it made me realise even more that I don't want to get married to some man that I barely know and also I don't want my first marriage a crap one. I want to have the feeling of love and have an actual relationship with my true love, not being forced to be in love with a man I don't know.

It's me who I should think about, I don't care what Helen has to say or going to say I'm going to say no and I don't give a damn what she'll do to me. I walked in the house and I see myself actually smiling, excited to tell this to Thayer. This might break his heart but I can't take a sacrifice for Helen.

I know exactly what I going to tell Thayer, "I can't marry you" and if he says "Why? How come?" I will tell him that I cannot marry a man I do not know. I don't want get a divorce if things turn out wrong when I knew it would from the beginning. I want to fall in love then get married not get married then fall in love. I hope he understands though.

"Oh, Evy there you are – where have you been?" Rosa asked me. I realised it was night time already – I've been walking the whole way and it seems like Gigi and I had a lot of silent moments.

"Thinking – May I be excused" I asked her. He nods and I run up to my room and knock on the door but then I see Justin answers.

"Hey" Justin smiled at me.

"Hey, is Thayer there – I need to talk to him" I said, realising that my smile grew bigger. I feel so proud of myself, knowing that I'm going to say NO to Thayer and not caring what Helen is going to say.

"No, he isn't here" Justin replied looking a bit excited since I was smiling and looking excited.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Well, thanks" I smiled and walked off and headed downstairs seeing Rosa waiting for me. "Hey, Queen Rosa, do you know where Thayer is?" I asked her.

"Oh, he's waiting for you at the guest house" She said walking closer towards me.

"Thank you" I told her and walked outside and see that the Guest house curtains were all closed and the door was as well. Ethan stopped me outside and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Don't you dare say yes" He looked at me looking really pissed off.

"Believe it or not, I'm saying no" I told him looking really excited. His expression changed suddenly and frowned.

"What? Then go tell him and we will celebrate after this" He said looking really excited. "Also, I'll cover for you when you say no – I'll tell mum that I forced you so she won't black mail or anything – I'll tell her right now" Ethan said.

Out of nowhere Ethan hugs me and I hugged back – wow, I'm so excited right now I'm actually hugging Ethan. I can't believe it, everything is working out for me right now, it's like nothing can stop me.

Ethan walks inside the house and I walked towards the guest house and started hearing a song being played. Oh great, he's playing my music! What a jerk! I walked in all furious but also excited.

"Wow" Whispered through my lips. The room was filled with candles; no light was on but just candles which allowed the room to glow. The room was also filled with Lilies and Orchids and also Irises, the three flowers I love the most in the world.

_'Iris'_ by _Goo Goo Doll_s were being played as well while the room glittered. I see Thayer in the middle of the room in a suit looking as handsome as ever, he smiled at me. I smiled back looking around.

"So, I guess the proposal in the morning isn't a type of proposal you'd be dreaming of" He finally spoke, breaking the silence. I looked at him and stood there quiet.

Wow, this is going to break his heart. I wish he had no heart which would be so much better and easier. "I always knew that I'd be getting married to some random girl in some country and when I was coming to America I already had an image of you in my mind that I didn't really want" He explained.

I stood there watching him as he took steps closer every sentence he says.

"I always thought you'd be a very hot girl but a dumb one…"

"I am du…"

"Let me finish" He interrupted me. "I thought you'd be really excited to get married to me because I'm a prince and rich – so you'd get everything you want from me and I'd give it to you since I'm your husband and if I don't, you'd want a divorce and take half of my stuff" He explained.

Yep, he's describing Gigi, which I have to thank eventually for actually letting me realise that I'm going to say no.

"But… When I met you, you were the complete opposite" He said.

"Oh, so you're telling me that I'm not hot?" I asked looking a bit offended.

"No, you're extremely beautiful and trust me where I'm from its better than being called hot" He complimented and took another step closer. "When the first time I met you I could tell already you were intelligent, brave, confident and surprisingly lady-like – who I guess is very uncommon for Americans" He explained.

I let out a soft chuckle while he took another step closer, "But I wasn't sure if you were just marrying me because I was a prince" He explained. "So, when we talked last night I realised you didn't really wanted to marry me because of me being a prince – and I was also testing you last night, checking if you'd allow me to kiss you but you didn't – which I'd say is a perfect queen" When he called me a perfect queen I wanted to drop down dead.

He let out a soft laugh, "And I guess you don't want to be one – but don't worry, I'll look after you" He smiled. "So, today morning you didn't deserve that type of proposal, but the one you'd be imagining since you were a kid" He told me. He finally was now stopping since he was only a step away from crashing into me. He went down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

I gulped and saw the ring, it was beautiful and huge. It was gorgeous and wonderful. I looked around seeing Helen, Ethan, Rosa, Justin, Laurel, Adrian and even Derek out the window who was eavesdropping. This is going to break a lot of people's heart.

"Thayer…" I said looking back at him, while he looked up at me who was waiting for an answer. "I always wished for an amazing marriage, I always want to get married to the man I loved, I don't want to marry a man I don't know" I explained and he already looked disappointed.

I sighed hopelessly and continued, "I don't want to get divorced with someone I know I'll be getting a divorce from the start. I want to search for my love and marry him, not getting married to some random guy and then let love come, which might never happen - I want to be happy, and I don't think being married to someone I don't know would make me happy, but maybe miserable" I looked at him while he looked really sad.

He looked away from my eyes, feeling really sad. I kneeled down in front of him and made him look into my eyes, "And then you give me the most amazing proposal I ever had" I said feeling tears falling down my tears. "This made me realise that I don't want to go through all that mess when I know I'm giving up on something much more incredible than searching for true love. I don't care anymore that I don't want to marry a guy I don't know" I explained.

Suddenly he looked excited, "As one of my friend said, the most fun thing about marriage is learning your spouse life and their personality and everything else about them – and I want to do that with you. And I know that you're going to make me the happiest person in the world" I told him.

A smile grew on his lips, "So, will you marry me?" He asked.

What the hell am I saying; no way am I marring him. I'm going to break his heart even more when I say this. No way. I shook my head and I can see the sadness in his eyes but then suddenly I blurted out "Yes".

* * *

><p><strong>A.n: So, how do you like this chapter? Okay, its really long because as i was writing the story i thought it was too short so then i kept writing and it lead me to this :)<strong>

**So... Any reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5 The Royal Engagement

Chapter Five  
>The Royal Engagement<p>

He quickly glared at me with such surprise and excitement – he grabbed me and hugged me very tightly, so tight I think I was suffocating so then I hugged him back, feeling tears falling down my cheeks. What the hell did I do? I just ruined my life! I'm going to regret this! Hell! I already do!

We separated our hug and he put the engagement ring on my ring finger and everyone came rushing in and congratulating. Ethan was standing at the door way looking at me and then walked off while everyone else was hugging us.

I see Nate from a far distance seeing me looking very shocked. What was he doing here? He smiled at me and stuck up thumbs up and walked off.

"Oh, Evy – when Adrian proposed to me, it was amazing but nothing compared to this – it was like watching a romance movie" She told me, and let out a elegant laugh but slowly my laugh turned into a smile then into nervous.

"We must have an engagement party!" Helen shouted out in excitement. Everyone in the room cheered except for me and Thayer, slowly everyone left the room and left with Thayer and I.

Eventually, Thayer asked me to dance and I accepted and we slowly danced to the song, _Iris _by _Goo Goo Doll_. "So, I guess this is our song" Thayer whispered in my ear, while he wrapped his arms around my waist and we danced through the music.

Great we have a song already! Okay, before in life when I thought to myself that, that was the most mistake I did to ruin my life, well that was wrong. This is, so far. I guess the next one would be is killing him, (I'm joking), maybe getting drunk and sleeping with him.

"I guess so" I told him, laying my head on his chest and hearing his heart beat so softly and gentle. "You know, since last night I realised you're really strong" I told him, thinking I might get some explanation about his strength.

"Yeah, everyone tells me that – my dad says its unusual" He told me, while moving both of slowly around the room.

I let go of him and pushed him softly away while smiling showing that there is nothing wrong, "It's getting late and today was a really big day – besides I have school, tomorrow" I told him.

"Why?" He whined coming closer to me. "Can't you take a day off? I'm leaving in two days" He told me while wrapping his arms around me from my back.

"I can't. It's my last week and I want it to be an awesome one – besides graduation is in three days and I have to be at school to get prepared" I told him pulling his arms away from my waist.

"Graduation? Well, you are coming to Romania right after getting graduated so you better start packing" He smiles. He kisses my forehead and leaves the room and closed the door behind him. I went to every candle in the room and blew them out, I put the flowers in vase and smelt them. It was so beautiful, the scent was amazing and it made me really happy.

If this is his proposal, I wonder what's the wedding going to be like. I stared at my ring while laying down my bed and a smile grew on my face. What the hell is going on here? I should be hating his guts right now! This ring should be ending up in the bin and not on my finger.

Why on earth does he have to be romantic? Do I still have a chance on ditching the marriage and leaving to Egypt?

…

I woke up the next day and went to school, ignoring Gigi completely and I guess Gigi was trying to avoid me as well, which was perfect! I couldn't find Nate all day today, he seemed to disappear. I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to get married but I don't know why I said yes.

I guess he was sick or something, so I went to his house after school but his mum said that he wasn't at home and he told his mum to tell me that he'd see me tomorrow at school and ask about the proposal.

I went home and saw that the house was fully decorated and I walked upstairs into my room and closed the door I realised this wasn't my room, but I saw Thayer wearing a towel around his waist and his upper body completely wet.

I turned around quickly, "I'm so sorry – I forgot that this wasn't my room" I told him opening the door.

"Wait don't go" He stopped me. I closed the door and just kept my back to him, feeling a bit worried. I shook my head and just left the room, why did I listen to him? I should hate his guts but some reason I just don't.

I ran to the guest house and I see Helen placing a coral pink dress on the bed, she turns around and sees me, "Oh, put this dress on right now! We are celebrating the engagement tonight – so look gorgeous" She ordered me.

She left the house and put on the dress, the dress was amazing and comfortable but looked beautiful at the same time. I never believed anything comfortable was as beautiful as this dress.

It's actually a gown, not really dress but I guess they're both the same thing. I was dressed in a lovely, a La Femme made dress. The beautiful heart-shaped bodice is encrusted with jewels, and a gorgeous chiffon A-line skirt finishes the look. It was a pink, coral colour and it looked amazing.

"Why did you say yes? You told me you were going to say no" I heard Ethan say at the window. I turn around seeing he's popping his head through the window.

"I don't know Ethan, okay! I'm asking myself that as well and I have no idea what's going on with me" I complained and on the chair next to the window Ethan stuck his head out.

"Well, I know you were planning on running away with Nate before – why won't you do that now? You still have a chance, you know" Ethan explained.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked him, looking at his floating head (sarcasm) from the window.

"Like what?" He frowned.

"Like an actual brother – you're supposed to hate me and want to rape me! Why are you acting all brotherish?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to marry him – isn't it obvious?" He asked. Okay, it was but I just needed to hear it from him. But truly I didn't think he'd ever care about me getting married, I thought I was just his toy that he would care if his mum threw it in the bin or something.

"We should get going – people has already arrived" I told him, while getting up and put on some coral pink jewellery and did my hair in a very fancy bun. Like how 'Blair' does it in Gossip Girl. Where her hair is parted in the middle and is a very elegant, loose bun. Leaving some of my short hair falling out and feel very loose and free.

I walked in the house and everyone saw me and crowded up to me and congratulated me. Most of them I didn't know and the others were from my school, it was mostly Jennifer, Carly, Tony, Luca, Jayme, Trisha and even Nate. All their families as arrived as well and to my surprise even Gigi came who also brought Char.

I walked up to Gigi who was wearing a green cocktail dress while Char wore a gold cocktail dress. I then realised no one wore red at the party but on gold, green, pink, blue, orange, purple, peach, black, white but not red. Which I guess didn't really mattered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her frowning.

"We came here because your brother Ethan invited us" Gigi smiles, "Oh, and pretty dress – so I guess you said yes" She said sounding very nice but threatening at the same time.

"Yeah, I said yes" I said shaking my head and tried not to laugh, "I don't know why but it happened" I told her.

"Well, where is he? I guess he isn't really attractive since he picked you out of all the other guys – he might look like Joseph" Char laughed.

Joseph was the school nerd and he didn't look really the type I would really want to date, he wore glasses, had a wart on his nose and also had hairy eye brows.

"Don't get your hopes up" I roll my eyes and looked around the whole house for Nate but couldn't find him. I just saw him parents but not him, so I guess he should be somewhere.

"Evy!" I heard Helen scream out behind me. I turn around and see here looking a bit pissed off. "Where have you been? Thayer is waiting for you in the lounge to exchange engagement rings" She said furiously.

"Um… sorry" I told her while she dragged me to the lounge room while Thayer was talking to Char and Gigi who I assume they both were flirting with him. I sat next to Thayer and Gigi and Char looked at me.

"Um… what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go sit next to your fiancé to exchange engagement rings?" Gigi asked arching an eye brow.

I smile slow grew on my lips and Thayer looked at them with a frown, "Are they your friends?" He asked me.

"No not really – I don't know really why they were invited" I said replying back. Helen gave Thayer the ring he put on me when he proposed and she gave me another ring that were for males.

"Whoa!" Everyone cheered when he put the ring on my finger and when I put the ring on his. Everyone clinked their glasses and drank it. "How did he propose to you?" Screamed out Gigi, when she just realised that he was my fiancé.

"Oh, it was very romantic – it was like an actual romance movie" Explained Helen, seeming a bit proud. I roll my eyes and I feel Thayer grab onto my hand very tightly. I tried to get my hand away from him, by not trying to show him that I didn't want him to touch me or something.

"Tell us how it went Thayer!" Everyone screamed out.

Thayer let out a chuckle, "Well – I proposed to her in the morning, yesterday and she was really shocked. I guess my speech wasn't that great since she jumped up in shock and told me that she would think about it and ran off" He made it sound like I never liked him or something.

"Then when I spent a whole day away from home thinking about it – I decided to say no, so I come home feeling a bit nervous but happy that I made my choice and then I see him in the guest house" I said telling the honest truth.

Thayer looked at me in surprised, "She walked in a room with candles everywhere and her favourite flowers, Orchids, Lilies and Irises while I played the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls which she thought was the most romantic song" He said to everyone, ignoring that I was about to say no.

"Then he told me that he thought of me of a horrible, stupid girl before he actually met me then when he did he said I was the complete opposite of what he'd expect me to be" I said making it sound a bit romantic.

"Then she told me that she doesn't want to marry a guy who she hardly know and that she thought I wouldn't make her happy but then she said, but then I gave her the most amazing proposal and then she said she didn't care about marrying a guy she hardly know because she said a friend told her that the fun part of a marriage is learning about each other because if she said no she'd realised she left something incredible" Explained Thayer.

"I was that friend" Gigi blurted out.

"And then she said that she knew that I would be the man who would make her the happiest girl in the world" Thayer said.

"And then he asked me again if I wanted to marry him and I said yes" I smiled. He looked at me then at the crowd awing.

After cutting the cake, slowly everyone left and I went off to bed. I realised that tomorrow Thayer and his family were going to leave back to Romania and after graduation I'd be going there as well, to start my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! (I guess i write that for every chapter, lol)<br>Well, anyways.. Keep on reviewing since its the only thing that keeps me writing and updating! So more reviews the quicker the update..**

**Also, i'm going to be writing a new book, so go on my profile to check what's it about and if you like it message me saying if you like it or not, cause if it's bad i'll just scrap it. :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Graduation

Chapter Six  
>Graduation<p>

It's graduation day and I have to leave to Romania in two days – I've started packing since Thayer and his family left and I haven't seen Nate since the night I got engaged. I wonder if he is okay, I really hope that he makes it in graduation cause if he doesn't then something really serious had happen.

I took my last few steps in the school and looked around, wishing that I didn't have to leave (New York), I want to send my children to this school and see them grow up and be more successful than I was.

"Evy!" I heard my name being called out, and I hope it was Nate. I turn around seeing Brad running towards me. Brad is Gigi's ex-boyfriend and also the quarter-back in school.

"Brad? What's up?" I asked, wondering why Gigi's ex-boyfriend talking to me. Brad and I hardly talks since we had to hate each other because of Gigi, before Gigi and Brad dated Brad was Nate's best friend.

Maybe that's why Gigi dated him to get Nate jealous but it obviously didn't work so maybe she broke up with him.

"Well, I just wanted to say congratulations on the engagement" He said smiling. I nodded casually and said thanks then walked off, but he caught up to me and walked back to the gym where we'd be having graduation.

In the bigger gym we'd be holding the graduation party. I walk in and see everyone in their black outfits, which I find myself wearing as well. I see parents talking to their kids and looked very excited.

"Do you know where Nate is?" I asked Brad.

"Nope, we aren't friends anymore, remember?" He told me as if I was really behind news.

"Yeah, I knew that but I was wondering if you saw him not talked to him" I rolled my eyes and walked off fast enough to get away from him.

The graduation ceremony started and the best students said a really amazing, most exaggerated speech I've ever heard. Did I add also add boring?

We all moved on to the Graduation party of we all graduated and talked to their parents, which I couldn't do because my FOSTER parents are at home packing more of my things while I had a blast. Therefore I started looking for Nate and started to begin to worry.

I went to the bigger gym and I see Nate sitting down at a table looking down at his drink. I walk up to his table and sat next to him, "Great party isn't it?" I asked, pretending nothing happened.

"Evy?" He looked up at me looking very shocked. "I thought you left to Romania"

"I'm leaving in two days and I was wondering why you were ignoring me most of the time" I frowned grabbing his drink and took a large gulp.

"About that, Evy." He started.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? You know how worried sick I was? I was searching for you all last night wondering if something happened to you! You know since you know I'm the slayer and all, avoiding me isn't the best option because for two reasons" I yelled at him.

Thankfully no one was at the gym yet, other than myself and Nate.

"I could've died or something while looking for you ALL night" I frowned, "And two I could pop you like a weasel the next time I see you" I told him sounding very threatening.

"So, you going to pop me like a weasel?" He asked looking very guilty.

"Only if you don't give me the honest truth about why you were avoiding me" I told him pointing one finger up, showing that I wasn't messing around then I slowly put the finger back down.

"Well, I thought after you got engaged Thayer wouldn't want to see me near you anymore – when the day he proposed to you, during the afternoon and he came to me and asked me lots of questions" He explained.

"How did he know you were my friend? I only told you about him the day he was leaving" I frowned, looking a bit shocked.

"Well, the night you told me about this 'Thayer', I followed you home and saw you talking to Thayer and I barged in from the backdoor when you went in the guest house and asked him some questions" He told me.

"Why did you ask?" I frowned.

Nate sighed, "I told him to stay away from you because I'd make his life miserable if he does" And that's when he got kind of pissed off and pinned me to the wall and kind of harshly asked me who I was" He told me.

"Wait, he pinned you to the wall?" I looked at him, like I was going to explode or something.

"No, not really. But he did ask me and I told him who I was, I told him I was your best friend" He explained.

"He told me to piss off that time and said that we'd have to wait and see what she wants the day he proposes" He said to me and then I left.

"Then what happened?" I asked frowning.

"Well, he came to my house the next day during the afternoon and told me everything about that morning. I wanted to go look for you but he had so many questions that lasted for almost an hour or two" He told me.

"What questions?" I arched an eye brow and took another sip from his coke, feeling very nervous about what I'm going to hear right now.

"He asked so many questions about you. Like what was your favourite flower? Then he asked me if you liked candles or not and then he asked if you were allergic to anything" He said. "Then he asked what was the most romantic song you'd love – then he asked what was your favourite sweet and then what was your favourite movie – then he asked what were your hobbies" He explained further. "And believe it or not, he actually was interested"

"What else questions did he ask?" I asked, looking a bit happy.

"He asked what you hated the most, what you love the most, what your life time dream was, then he asked what one thing that would make you happy, and then he asked what country would you love to go to in the whole entire world" He told me.

"What did you answer back?" I asked, hoping it wasn't wrong.

"I told him your favourite flower was Lilies, Orchids and Irises and you loved candles in romantic moments because you think it's like fireflies flying in the room that was filled with bright gold" He told me. "I told him you were allergic to idiotic perverts and I told him that you loved ice-cream. Even if you were full, there was always room for ice cream" What he said made me laugh.

"What else?" I asked.

"I told him your favourite action movie was Resident Evil series or Underworld. That your favourite romance movie was 'Only you' and 'French Kiss' and also 'Addicted to Love' and I told him your favourite comedy was 'Get smart' and 'Dinner for Smucks'. And your favourite kids movie was 'How to train your dragon' and 'Tangled'" He told me.

"Then?" I arched an eye brow.

"I told him that the most romantic song you'd ever think of right now would be Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. And then I told him your hobbies were sports and being happy" He said sounding as if it actually was my hobby. "I told them you hate liars and assholes – but you also do hate beggars" I started to laugh.

"Then?" I asked.

"Then I told him the country you'd love to visit the most would be either France or Egypt" He said, "And that making you happy is the most worth-doing work and you're always positive and happy and proud" He smiled.

"And you got all that from three years?" I arched an eye brow, looking quiet shocked.

"Look Evy - I think Thayer's a good guy and I think he'd make you the most happiest person in the world but I don't think he'd give you the things you'd want" He explained.

"Nate, I can't just run away – If I run away with you I have no chance of getting what I want and if I go with Thayer there is still a chance – and I'm not letting you ruin your life just because of me" I explained.

"But you wouldn't" He told me. "I'd be happy and all I want is happiness and your happiness"

"But ruining your life isn't my happiness" I sighed, "I'm leaving in two days – can't we just have fun?" I asked.

Nate looked down at his feet and smiled, "Yeah, let's have the best night of our lives" He smiled.

…

After the graduation party I went straight back home, graduation wasn't the best night of my life, but might've been for Nate. Nate went drunk and started making out with some random girl he doesn't know, therefore I had to drag him back home and hear his mum scream at drunk Nate.

After dropping off Nate I went to the graveyard to do patrolling and also walked around New York maybe for the last time.

I will miss New York and I will never forget the great memories I had in New York City. I hope that Romania would make me a more happy person. At least I'd stop thinking about my slayer days since there would be another slayer in Romania.

I just hope that marrying Thayer is the right choice.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Simon Collins

Chapter Seven  
>Meeting Simon Collins<p>

There's only thirty minutes left until I'd be at Romania, and you have no idea how freaked out I am right now. What if I don't like Romania? What if I hate it? As Thayer said before, Romania is a very traditional place and what if I don't accept the lifestyle here.

Do I have to sleep in the same room with Thayer? All I know that before the marriage, I'd be staying at a hotel and cannot enter the palace until I'm married to Thayer. I still can't believe it that I said yes to him. I regret it, saying yes to him.

Now, I just made a commitment that I **REGRET**! If it wasn't for Thayer's stupid proposal I wouldn't be in the plane by now. I would've been either in jail or getting ready for college or maybe running away to Egypt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be landing very shortly, so please turn off all electronics and fasten your seatbelts – thank you" I heard the P.A. say. I put my seatbelt on and looked out of the window.

I could see the fresh, green forests below and such clean blue lakes and rivers; I see freeways, very old fashion type of freeways. By the looks of it, it was exactly how Thayer described Romania; it was so traditional and cultural.

A blonde male sat next to me and buckled his seatbelt, I looked at him with my two eye brows pushed together while the man got himself comfortable. He turns to face me, seeing me looking at him with a frown on my face – so, he smiles.

"May I help you?" I asked, arching an eye brow, looking at him as if he was a total freak.

"No" He shook his head. He had a rich Australian accent and looked very pleased with himself. I gave him a look saying 'Why are you here?' and I could tell he understood what I was saying. "All the seat were taken and the flight attendant told me to sit here with you, since it's the only free seat on the plane" He explained.

"Oh, okay" I frowned and looked away, not giving a damn. Even though I asked for it, I didn't really care much.

"So, what's your plans in Romania?" He asked, smiling.

I looked at him and sighed, "Getting married" I said bluntly.

"Oh, you getting married? Aren't you awfully to hung to get married?" He asked.

"Yep, it is but I'm getting married early" I gave him my annoyed smile and looked away and back at the window. The plane started to shake and that when I knew we were landing. I took a deep breath.

"Oh, young love" He sighed. I looked at him and frowned, I then realised how attractive this man was. He had golden blonde hair, sea blue eyes, bluer than Thayer's. He had a tanned skin tone, like the ones you'd get from the beach. He looked like in the mid-twenties.

"I wouldn't say love" I whispered to myself, but turns out that this man has very good earing.

"Arranged marriage? I hate them, it bring the fun out of love" He said, feeling sorry for me.

"Look sir, I don't need your pity right now" I told him, frowning.

"Please, call me Simon – and also, it's not pity it's called compassion" He smiled. I roll my eyes and looked out the window once again, we were slowly going down and you have no idea how excited I am right now. "Don't I get to know this gorgeous woman's name next to me?" He asked.

"Alison" I lied.

"Yeah, I can tell your lying – what is it?" He asked.

"Evelyn Hastings" I introduced myself.

"Simon Collins" He let out a hand. I looked at his hand and looked away, showing him I had no interest touching his hand at all. He put his hand down and pulled his hair back, "What part of America are you from?" He questioned.

"How did you…?" I frowned.

"You have an slight American accent" He interrupted me. Okay, I don't have an American accent, everyone tells me I have no accent, even Laurel.

"New York" I heave a sigh. I noticed a wedding rind on his marriage finger, "You married?" I asked. He looked at me as if he was really confused, "You have a ring" I told him.

He looked down at his hand and laughs, "This is my dad's. He gave it to me when he was dying – I have my mothers, she wants to give it to the one I'm madly in love with" He clarified.

I nodded casually, "Interesting" I slouched.

I looked out the window once again and see that we were almost touching the ground. I can see the farms and everything and cows walking around and eating grass, I see farmers watering their crops.

I could feel the plane touching the concrete road, it started to jump a couple of times then became smooth.

"I guess we're here" Smiled Simon. _No shit!_ I thought to myself. I sighed and sat up straight and waited until we reached the gate. Apparently, some guy that is really close to Thayer is picking me up.

We finally reached the gate and we waited until the seatbelt sign went off. I waited and waited but it wasn't turning off and then finally did. I unbuckled my seatbelt and waited for Simon to get out and he did.

He turns to me and smiles when he got up, "Well nice meeting you, Evy – hope I get to see you another time" He smiles and leaves.

I watched him as he walked off and jumped out of my seat and grabbed my luggage and waited to leave. Finally we did and headed towards to exit. I walk into the building and see many people holding up signs of people's last name.

Simon comes from behind me but I tried to avoid him and walked away and stood somewhere I could be noticeable. Simon walks up to me anyways and smiles, "So, where's your fiancé?" He asked.

"It's a Romanian tradition, that the bride and groom cannot meet each other for a week" I told him and walked away, then a man stands in front of me.

"Lady Evelyn, I am Marc – I believe you must come with me – I am Prince Thayer's bodyguard" He told me.

Simon heard what he said and walks up, "Prince Thayer? Oh, you're the one who's marrying the Prince?" He asks in excitement.

Everyone in the airport heard and rushed towards me, taking pictures. Marc took me out of the flashing crowd and out the airport and into a car while he grabbed my luggage.

"That was crazy" I told Marc.

Marc let out a soft chuckle, "Yes, since you are going to be the future princess of Romania, everyone will be very interested in you – you are the first American queen they'll ever have" Clarified Marc.

"I'm not going to enjoy my life here, am I?" I asked him.

Marc gave a soft chuckle again, "Don't worry, Lady Evelyn – no one ever realises the royals while they stroll around – the majesties always walks around in normal clothes so no one hardly notices them" He explained.

"So, I don't have to wear fancy dresses all the time and walk around in a very formal clothing?" I asked him.

"Exactly, Lady Evelyn" Hearing him saying Lady Evelyn makes me sound so posh already. I wonder what it would feel like when they call me Princess Evelyn, or better, Queen Evelyn.

Being a princess or queen will be a bit hard for me but Thayer will be in charge. But if he dies and we have kids that are too young, I'd have to be in charge and I cannot handle that pressure.

Why did I say yes? I'm so stupid, I wish I still have the chance to deny, but it's too late, unfortunately.

Marc dropped me off at a lovely, English cottage and put all my luggage in the master bedroom. I walked in and looked around, it was so beautiful. It looked like one of those cottages in Snow White. It wasn't small but it looked a bit the same, it was so beautiful. Grape vines were dangling down the window and growing on the walls perfectly.

It looked like an abandoned cottage but the way it was design, I knew it was controllable so it was purposely designed like this. I went to the bedroom and it looked so old fashioned but beautiful. I never knew I loved old fashioned furniture and design.

"Do you like it, Lady Evelyn?" Asked Marc.

"Yes, of course I like it – also, call my Evy" I told him and looked around even more feeling like a little princess with seven dwarves.

"Great – you'll be only staying here for one night – so tomorrow night you'll be staying in the palace with your future husband – So, you must wake up early for the wedding and reception – have a nice day" He smiles and walks out.

Wait, what? I'm getting married tomorrow? What? No, it's too early! I don't want to get married now, I'm too young! I thought I had at least two days for the wedding but I only have twelve hours? This is crazy.

I wish my sister was here with me to be at the wedding.

I know what I have to do tomorrow; I have to marry Thayer and keep their family happy and proud be of Thayer. I just hope Adrian and Rosa treat me as their own daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Okay, i know most of you suspect they'd be married by now, so sorry... but i think.. (lol can't remember, wrote that chap two weeks ago) the next one will be about their wedding! So, how do you like the story so far? Is it getting boring or anything? If so, just tell a few of your ideas just to spice the story up a little bit. If i like your idea then i'd definatly use it!<strong>

**Reviews? (Don't forget, the more reviews, the quicker i update!)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Royal Wedding

**Chapter Eight  
>The Royal Wedding<strong>

I woke up early today – feeling very moody. 'Today is my marriage day' bursts in my mind over and over and over again. I feel so nauseous; maybe it's just me being nervous. Well I do know I never been so nervous in my entire life – really, I hoped the results was the most nervous I'd be. But, today is.

I went to the kitchen and sat down on the dining table – why couldn't this happen to Ethan? I rather be a guy right now. Where's my fairy godmother when I need one. Some reason, I don't know why, but I want to see how the marriage goes – or I want to get married to Thayer.

Okay, Thayer's proposal was amazing, and I couldn't even imagine how astonishing the wedding will be. Okay, I have no idea what is happening to me, I'm supposed to hate this asshole – some reason I can't, he's been so sweet and kind to me – he literally went to Nate just to get some information about me.

I really hate him but some reason I don't want to runaway even though how much I convinced myself, I still won't do it. But I want, I hate this life! It was so perfect at first but got ruined because of HELEN!

_ 'Knock, knock, knock'_ I heard from my door. I slowly got up and walked towards the front door and slowly opened the door, "Oh, Evy, you're awake! C'mon let's go, we're going to be late" I see Laurel wearing a lovely peach dress.

I frowned when she pulled me inside the house and we headed towards the locked door and grabbed a key out of her pocket. I stared at her while she unlocks the door. I look into the room and see a lovely white dress on a hanger in the back corner.

The dress had such beautiful frills on the dress, with peach pearls, nicely decorated on the dress. The dress had white patterns, that might sound really ugly but really you should see it yourself, it looks like a princess's gown.

The jewellery was in a glass box, I could see the diamond earrings and necklace. It was so beautiful; it looked very glittery from a far distance but so gorgeous.

"Hurry, grab everything in here and take it to the limo outside" She ordered me. Laurel was very adorable when she was in a hurry, she looked really stressed out and it makes me smile (as in funny smile). I remember before I even became a slayer I was always stressed out and wanted to stab somebody.

But I guess I don't feel like that anymore because I do stab somebody, _the living dead_. I went to help Laurel with all the grabbing and placing thing and when we were done the driver grabbed my luggage and put in the car backseat.

I brought everything in all my suitcases. I brought my laptop, all my clothes, all my jewellery, all my make-up, all my books and all my stuffed toys I use for decoration but I guess I won't be using them since I'm marrying a guy who I don't know if he is stubborn, selfish, obnoxious or not.

Laurel and I entered the limo and the driver took us to the church where I can get dressed in the bride's room. When we rushed to the bride's room, I see Rosa in the room waiting for Laurel and I.

Helen comes walking out of the bathroom and gives me an childish smile and sits down on the couch while, Laurel and Rosa helped me got dressed.

Okay, wow. I'm getting married, I hope something does go wrong but also hope nothing goes wrong at the same time.

Finally when I got dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror while Rosa and Laurel took a break and went to check on Thayer. "Ethan told me that you were going to run off" Helen broke the silence.

I stood there still, wondering what she is going to do. "Ethan told me that how much you didn't want to marry Thayer and run away to Egypt with Nate – I guess you changed your mind when Thayer asked you to marry him" Helen continued.

I sighed, "You always knew something like that would happen" I mentioned. Helen stood up straight and walked closer with her glass of Champaign.

"Yes, I was expecting something like that to happen – but thankfully, you hold it in. Somewhere in your mind actually convinced you to continue on with the marriage – never knew you were that strong not telling them what is actually going on" She was impressed. To be honest, what was there to be impressed about?

"I'm a lot stronger than you think" I said confidently, turning to her, looking very confident.

"I'm sure you do – let's just hope you and your husband don't get a divorce – if you do, I'll have to call the…" Before she could say anything I interrupted her.

"If I divorce him, you have no story to send me to jail – you are so pathetic. Can't believe I let you torture my life" I spoke strongly.

She looked at me as if she was a bit insulted, she stood up straight and looked at me into the eyes. She tried to look stuff but she was shorter than me and even though I was in an elegant, luscious dress, I still looked stronger, which I am.

"You let me because I own you" She said with a dangerous smirk.

"Please, you're just a foster mother, nothing more – you're getting paid by the government so you can look after me, besides that you're nothing – the government can send me to someone more better and nicer so I could stay away from a selfish, lazy, obnoxious, ruthless, senseless human being" I clarified.

She stood there quiet and shocked, "Then why didn't you?" She finally asked. And that is the question I've been asking myself since I was the slayer. Laurel and Rosa walks in smiling.

"It's time" Laurel said in excitement.

I took my bouquet and walked out the room. It was quiet loud in the room and I could hear everyone speaking. I couldn't really tell what they were saying but I could tell there were a lot of people.

When we reached the door, I heard the piano started to chime into the bridal tune. I had Derek wrap his arm around mine while we walked down the aisle. So many people, looking straight at me. They were wearing such beautiful colours and most of them were so beautiful.

But that didn't really catches my attention, what did was how the room was decorated. Lilies, tulips, orchids and even Irises placed nearly everywhere, and the room had no light all but only candles.

The church had lovely decoration of olden figures and everything. It felt like I was in the olden days but people dressed in gorgeous clothes.

I looked straight ahead seeing a priest, holding a book smiling down at me, I see Justin in a lovely suit next to my future husband, Thayer. He looked amazing, his hair was pulled back, and he wore a lovely black and red and also white suit.

He stared at me with those amazing blue eyes. He looked so handsome! Seeing him, (some reason) I started to feel more confident about this marriage. But still, I don't think it's an appropriate time to get married with him yet.

I saw a smile grew on his lips as he saw me walking down the aisle. I happily smiled back and quickly looked at Derek who was smiling as well. I looked around the whole room and looked back at Thayer who was still smiling at me.

We finally made it up to him and he took me the rest of the way, we were no officially right in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…" He began.

Everyone payed attention except for me and Thayer, I was looking slowly around the place trying not to make it obvious. When I looked at Thayer, I caught me staring at me. But he just smiles.

"Thayer, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" Asked the priest.

"I will" Thayer replied.

"Evelyn, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Asked the priest.

I stood their quiet while Thayer watched me as I thought if I should say 'I will' or 'I will not'. I have a chance to leave this death trap right now but… I felt someone touching my hand and I see it was Thayer's. I pulled my hand slowly away from his and cleared my throat.

"I will" I slowly replied.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man? Then shall they give their troth to each other in this manner. The Minister, receiving the Woman at her father's or friend's hands, shall cause the Man with his right hand to take the Woman by her right hand, and to say after him as followed." He continued.

As Thayer said exactly what the priest told him to say, I did too say what the priest told me to say. To be honest, this must be some Romanian version of marriage because truthfully it was so much more different from what I heard it was to be.

Finally, the priest said and officially made us married, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" The priest smiled.

Oh dear, I don't want this to happen. No kissing, please no, please no. Thayer leaned and kissed me on the cheek making it look like he was kissing my lips. Oh thank god! While Thayer and I left the church we went to the reception hall and waited for everyone else to arrive so then we could.

"So, Mrs Evelyn Hastings Valerious – how do you like marriage life?" Asked Thayer breaking the silence.

Wait, what did he say? Marriage life? Oh, dear, I'm officially married.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Okaay, there you go! They're married now! Yay! Now, the real bits are going to start! When i was looking through the chaps yesterday, it turns out they are getting smaller and smaller so i'm trying my hardest to make them long for you guys!<strong>

**Any reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9 The Royal Reception

Chapter Nine  
>The Wedding Reception<p>

There was a complete silence, while Thayer was looking at me, waiting for an answer. I stayed quiet, still wondering and freaking out. Oh, dear, I'm now officially a Valerious. A Romanian princess who will almost be a Queen.

"Well," I see Thayer waiting for a reply. I had no idea what to say, other than a yes or a no – truly, I have no idea if I am liking this or hating this. "Guess it's too early to ask" Chuckled Thayer.

I looked away and stared at myself in the mirror, _I look so beautiful_. The flowers placed in my air made me look like a flower princess. I feel Thayer place his hands on my shoulders – I look up to the mirror and see Thayer's face, smiling at me.

I forced myself to smile back and successfully made it look real. "I guess we're married" I sighed as if I was relieved.

"I guess we are" He leaned down on my neck and felt his cold, tender lips on my neck. He moved his kisses towards my chin, knowing what his intentions were. I jumped off the chair and looked at him, shaking my head slowly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still not ready" I apologized. He chuckled and walked closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist and swings both of us, side-by-side, slowly and smoothly.

"It's alright – I'll wait for tonight" He whispered in my ear. My whole body shivered – I slowly moved my body away from him and sat back down on the red sofa on the side of the room. Thayer watched me and sat next to me. "Are you scared?" He asked.

I turned to look at his delicate, handsome face and glared, "Pardon me?"

"Are you scared? Cause, heck I am too – I'm married and I'm almost becoming a king" He clarified.

"So, why are you asking me if I'm afraid when you're going to be the king?" I asked.

"Because you're going to be a queen – you might not be mostly in charge but you still have the duty to make sure this country is safe as possible" Explained Thayer.

"Ha, aren't you just making this easier" I said in a frighten voice. Thayer grasped my hand tightly and glazed into my eyes and kissed my forehead, then went back to the glazing.

"I'll always be there with you – you're my wife and I must be by your side, every day, every night, every minute, every second" He slowly spoke in a whisper.

"And if you don't, I will so kick your ass" I glared at him seriously.

A casual smile grew on his lips and you had no idea how badly I wanted to kiss him, but it's too sudden – I can't just kiss a guy that I might have a chance hating him forever. I don't even know him too well, but slowly as he speaks, I think I do know him. He's sweet, generous, responsible, romantic, intelligent and compassionate. But it might all be an act.

Thayer let out a soft chuckle – Thayer slowly leaned closer and closer to my lips and when I just decide to lean towards him, Justin comes storming in casually, "It's time to go" Justin said excitedly.

I nodded and got up. _What the hell was I doing?_ I quickly walked out the room with Thayer on my side. I only knew this guy for only a week and it's like I knew him for ten years.

As Justin lead us to the reception room, I was breathless (more like speechless). All my favourite flowers were nicely decorated in the room with lovely red and white ribbons also decorating the room. White cloth placed on top of the tables and chairs and had red see through material on top, but for the chairs it wrapped around the waist of the chair.

Everyone held up their Champaign glasses and cheered as Thayer and I walked in. Nearly all the guests walks towards us and congratulated us, cheerfully. When they all finished their cheers Justin took us to the main table where Thayer and I were supposed to sit.

The M.C. tapped the microphone and cleared her throat, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" She said in Romanian. "Welcome to the reception of Prince Thayer Marcus Valerious and Lady Evelyn Dawn Hastings" Welcomed the M.C. in Romanian. Thank god they still refer me as Lady instead of Princess.

When I heard my middle name, I suddenly remembered how I was named Evelyn Dawn Hastings. Apparently, when I was born I had hair just like the colour of the sky during dawn, reddish brown – so my mother decided to call me Dawn but on that day she found out that my godmother died that night and decided to call me after her, Evelyn.

My father always cherished the name 'Dawn', that's why he always called me Dawny or just Dawn. But when he wants to get serious he calls me Evelyn.

My mother always called me Evelyn but at one point where she suddenly remembers her best friend's death, she calls me Dawn. I hate it that I remind her of her dead friend but when I found out how she actually died, all the evidence led to vampire, so I tracked down that vampire and killed him for my mother be-half.

"Now we'll be hearing a speech from Prince Thayer's father – King Adrian" The M.C. announced. Everyone started clinking their glasses and King Adrian comes up and holds the microphone.

"It seems like just yesterday that I was driving home from the hospital after the birth of my first child, Thayer. My eyes welled with tears of gratitude that evening… or perhaps it was just tiredness after an eleven hour labour! But who am I to claim exhaustion after labour?" Everyone in the room started to laugh.

I heard Thayer chuckle beside me and I just payed attention to my 'father-in-law's speech.

"Well, my heart and your hearts tell us all that it _was_ gratitude indeed that I felt as I left my wife and new child in the hospital. Since then, gratitude and thankfulness have been a theme throughout our life together ever since that blessed day. That joyous day marked the beginning of a road travelled together, between Thayer and me, his wonderful mother – _my lovely wife_ – and our whole family." I glared at Thayer seeing a cheerful smile on his lips.

"Marriages, like births, mark the beginning of a journey together. Today, we have marked the beginning of a wonderful new journey, in which Thayer has joined together with a most special, most wonderful woman, Evelyn" Without any control a smile curled from my lips hearing my name in a King's speech.

"And today, you all bore witness, as Thayer and Evelyn exchanged vows, to just how special they are to each other. Surely their love and commitment will build a long and joyous union. Please join me in gratitude and thankfulness, to this, the day they begin their new journey together!" Everyone began clapping and cheered while Thayer gets up and hugs his father.

Seeing Thayer getting up, I jumped up to my feet and found myself also hugging King Adrian. Once the hugging was over we sat back down and the M.C. had the microphone in her grasp once again.

"Well, that was a wonderful speech – now the father of the bride will like to say some words" I heard the M.C. say and handing the microphone to Derek.

"Good evening," Derek cleared his throat. Just already seeing how nervous Derek is, I knew this speech would be nothing compared to King Adrian. "Well, I guess you all know that I'm actually Evelyn's foster father" He started off.

Yep, it going to worse than I imagined.

"I was not there, witnessing the birth of Evelyn Dawn Hastings but seeing her how she is now, I could imagine how wonderful it would've been and what I've missed out" He continued. "Even though I started taking care of Evy when she was fourteen, all I saw was a little angel with no wings who needed love and compassion"

Okay, a bit better than I suspected but a bit embarrassing.

"If we didn't have Evelyn part of our family, god knows what our family would be like – Evy was the heart of our family and she protected us all even though it wasn't her duty" He continued.

Actually, it was my duty. I'm the slayer, I'm supposed to save every human in the world if I liked it or not.

"She lead us to safety, compassion, generosity and love – I had to admit before Evy joined the family, the family was a mess but when our little angel came, it was like god gave us a gift that was priceless" He explained.

Ha! Priceless? You're forcing me to marry a complete stranger.

"I know my speech will not beat King Adrian's but I have to tell you something Thayer before I won't be able to say later. People would say that Evy is lucky to have you but really – don't take this the wrong way – but you're lucky to have Evy. She's always been there with us and never let us go. She never gave up hope on us and continued being as confident as ever" He explained.

"Thayer, if you need confidence, all you need to do is talk to Evy – even though you'd be protecting her, she'll be protecting you as if she was destined to do so. She will love you and she's… just… amazing – I know I have to keep this as a secret but our family was horrible to Evy. Treated her like a slave but still yet she protects us, looks after us, and most importantly, loves us" Derek smiles at me.

Wow, Derek is actually admitting. I felt a tear falling down my cheek, to be honest I would suspect him telling this to me in private but telling everyone makes… actually, makes me really happy.

"After doing the cruellest thing I have ever done to her and begged and begged for her forgiveness, she forgives me straight away even though how badly she doesn't want to. I'm not saying she'll forgive everyone, but she will to the people she'll love and she'll protect them even if she hates them or not" Derek smiles. "You moving to Romania break my heart but I am happy that you'd stay happy from now on. You deserve happiness and love and I do believe Thayer will give you that" Derek puts the microphone down.

I jump up and ran and hugged him. Feeling tears falling down my cheeks while I hugged Derek. I could tell that Helen was furious but I know Derek doesn't give a damn.

"I'll miss you" I whispered in Derek's ear.

"And I will miss you more – come and visit every month" Derek kissed my forehead and walk back to my assigned seat next to Helen.


	10. Chapter 10 First Day Of Marriage

Chapter Ten  
>First Day Of Marriage<p>

I wake up seeing myself in the arms of Thayer in bed; I jump up seeing myself still in the wedding dress. I sighed with relief and looked down at Thayer. He was sleeping peacefully right beside me as I watched him sleeping.

I felt a bit stalkerish at that moment but it felt nice watching him but I got back to my senses and walked to our on-suite bathroom. The bathroom was huge! It was bigger than my room, the attic, in my American house with Derek and Helen.

When I walked to the walk in closet I checked where all my clothes were, like my jeans and comfy tops but nothing was there. Not even tops or pants. It was all dresses and just dresses. I looked through mostly all of them and wore the most casual one, the white summer dress.

Well, it was summer in Romania, so why not wear a summer dress? I felt an arm wrapped around my waist, slowly pulling me closer to a body. I felt someone's chin making it comfortable in near my ear, while I felt him breathing on my neck.

"Good morning, honey" I heard him whisper. I slowly turned around looking up at his face, it looked so fresh and so handsome. "You kind of dosed off yesterday during the party" He smiled.

My eyes widened, when did I fall asleep? "Don't worry, you dozed off when everyone left" He smiled. "You slowly fell asleep in my arms" He looked at me as if he enjoyed it.

I slowly pull myself away from him and walked to my dressing table and put some simple earrings on and see him slowly walking behind me in new set of clothes. He wore a black shirt with blue jeans. He places his arms on my arms and rubs it.

I jumped up and turned to Thayer, "Look, I'm very sorry but I don't think I'm ready to be in this sort of part of a marriage yet" I said looking a bit confused if I just said something understandable.

"What?" He frowned with confusion. I remembered what I just said and realised it doesn't make much sense.

"What I'm trying to say is, I can't be in love with you right now at this moment – still, you're a stranger to me" I explained. "For heaven sake, I don't even know why I'm married to in the first place – and I defiantly know that the marriage isn't going to work out… what didn't I think about this before?" I asked myself.

Oh great, now he's going to be heart broken. What am I going to do? He's going to make my life miserable. "So you're saying you want a divorce?" He asked in shocked. "We just got married yesterday" He complained.

"No, I don't want the divorce… not yet I guess. I just… I'm not sure about this relationship we have… I want to take things slow" I clarified.

"So, what? We're married but we see each other as friends?" He asked, looking more confused.

"I guess – hey, maybe that I will fall for you and then we'll be happy together – but for the time being, even though we aren't in love… I'll still courage you, cheer for you, always be there for you and protect you" I said hoping I didn't sound like _the_ slayer.

"So, we are just friends for the time being?" He asked. "But married?"

I nodded, hoping that he'd agree. He sighed with relief and smiles. He starts to chuckle and sits down on the bed. I looked at him with surprise. _Did I say something funny?_ I thought.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this marriage to be ruined. I didn't even want to get married to you – seriously, I was forced to marry you just like my mother made me. You had no idea how hard it was for me to pretend that I loved you…" He explained.

Okay, _ouch_. That kind of hurts. I frowned at him while he kept explaining. Even though how badly I didn't want to hear the rest, I actually wanted to see what else he didn't want to do.

"Seriously, because it was my destiny to marry a human… I mean a non-Romanian…"

"Wait, human?" I frowned at him. "Then what the hell do you refer yourself as?" I looked at him a bit confused.

"I do that sometimes. I watch a lot of movies that calls females just humans and I got used to calling non-Romanians humans" He explained.

"Okay?" That did not make any sense. And what type of movies calls females humans?

"Anyways, as I was saying. It was my destiny to marry a female that has her own confidence and her make her own choices instead of marrying a female that just wants to do anything that I want to do" He explained.

"It's your destiny to marry a girl who'll do anything she wants?" I arched an eye brow.

"Yes!" He smiles. "The thing is… I'm in the same position as you. I know that you didn't want to marry me and really, I didn't want to marry you either. But just in front of everyone else, let's say we're in love. How's that?" He winked.

"What about the engagement? You seemed like you…" He started to laugh.

"You're very adorable" He stated. It was true, I'm adorable but I don't think he means it the way I'm thinking it. "I didn't really give a damn what type of engagement you have. So, when I gave you a careless one and you ran off. My mother yelled at me and told me to give you the best engagement you'll ever have"

_So far._ "So, essentially, you don't like me at all" I arched an eye brow.

"Oh, no, no – I like you but not much as a friend. Not as a sexual way either. But mostly like an acquaintance" He smiles.

Okay, I am so going to kick this assholes ass. Before I could move my fist into his face me grabbed my hand looked at me, with his stupid blue eyes.

"Glad that we had this conversation. Cause really, I couldn't even pretend to like you in that way. You had no idea how much it killed me" He smiles. He gets up and leaves the room without any further notice.

Okay, asshole much! I can't believe I married this jerk! Erg! What did I get myself into? I regret this so much! I hope there's still a chance to run away with Nate. Wait, no! He must've got into a college right now, wishing I'd be there getting some random college stuff with him.

I hate my life! I hate being the slayer! I hate being an orphan! I hate being married to THAYER VALERIOUS! I wish he agrees to have a divorce.

Why didn't I even think of this before? Why didn't I think for once of my life, that maybe, maybe, Thayer was also being forced into this marriage just like me?

I'm such an idiot! Now, I have a jerky husband, worse than Ethan for god's sake and surprisingly, I rather be married to ETHAN than Thayer right now. At least, I could kick Ethan's ass.

Not saying I can't kick Thayer's ass, knowing that I can. But he's a prince and I'd get in a lot of trouble if I killed the moron.

To be honest, at least my speech was more thoughtful and tried not to hurt the fella's heart (if he even has one), but no… stupid selfish, stubborn, prince has to be so egotistic.

I started hearing my phone playing the loveliest tune, slowly piano music chanting along the room. I find my phone in my bag on the desk; I looked at the cell and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Lady Hastings?" I heard a familiar Australian male voice reply. "It's me… Simon Collins. We met each other in the plane two days ago" I heard him speak further.

Simon Collins? How the hell did he get my number? "Yes, how did you…?"

"No time for that. I know that you're the slayer" He said. Holy… how did he know I'm? "Go out to your balcony. I guess you'd be in a big shocker" He said.

I frowned and went to the balcony and opened the door. I looked outside beneath me and I spot beautiful green grass, with stone graved love seats with no back support. "What am I looking for?" I asked, feeling a bit foolish listening to a man I hardly know.

"Look up, idiot" He sighed hopelessly.

He's very sweet, isn't he? I looked up and see a deadly red sky, with dark red clouds, with a horrible siting. Dark big birds flying pass, it was devil bats (vampire pets, very dangerous) and hear from a far distance, female and males screaming in pain. Where the hell am I?

Wait, I know this place! I've seen this place before. And for sure this isn't Romania. It's… the underworld, in other words… hell. I quickly hung up with no words and looked at hell.

I heard someone walk in, "C'mon Evy, no one isn't going to eat without you" Thayer complained walking in. I turn around seeing him, looking a bit shocked. Not because of where we are because I found out.

Without any movement, I asked, "What the fuck are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <em>Hey guys! Sorry for the late updating! School is almost over so when its holidays i promise i'd update faster!<em>**

**_So any reviews?_**


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth, Also The Hate

**Chapter Eleven**  
><strong>The Truth, Also The Hate<strong>

Thayer took a long, deep breath and glazed at me. I kept my look sudden and strong. I'm not going to let him get away with this! He's a lying bastard! His whole family is a lying bastard! `"What are you?" I repeated in a more sensible way.

Thayer didn't speak at all, I walked up to him and pushed him against the wall and this time I growled at him, "What are you?"

He looked at me, shocked of my strength. He pushed me away but I grabbed on to him tighter and squeezed his collar causing him to chook, he wasn't struggling, he was turning red, he just remained there as if he had no… breath.

No, he isn't a vampire. He can walk in day light; he has to be a werewolf or a warlock perhaps but defiantly not a vampire. Maybe complete new specie I never heard of. He does have the vampire looks but he isn't allergic to the light! What the hell is he?

"What are you?" This time it sounded more like a scream than a growl. He still didn't reply – I could feel all the anger inside me ready to explode. The next thing I know I threw him across the room with all my strength.

He slowly got up and watched me as I was about to slaughter him into pieces. Okay he is getting on my nerves! Why won't he just tell me? "I'll ask you one more time," I breathed heavily. "What are you?"

"I'll tell you what I am, only if you tell me what you are" He said. Wow, after all the strength I pounded into him, he still doesn't know who I am. I guess he doesn't believe in slayers or doesn't seem to believe they even exist.

"You first" I said, scared of what I'm in for right now. Isn't it bad enough I married a complete stranger, but instead it gets upgraded into a supernatural creature! Why does everything bad has to happen to me?

"No" He said standing up straight and looking very strong. "You're not human" He said looking at my body and my face. What? What does he think I am? A troll?

"Beg your pardon? I am human" I frowned putting my arms to my waist. How the hell would he think I'm not human? If he can smell my blood then it's obvious that I'm human. My blood supposed to smell like strawberries and cream for all I know.

"No, with that sort of strength you cannot be…"

"Just tell me what you are!" I interrupted him. Truly, I don't give a damn about his theories and crap.

He shook he's head knowing it'd be hopeless trying to get the truth out of him. "I'm the slayer" I sighed softly. His mouth dropped and his eyes were wider than usual. _Okay, this is a bit awkward._

"S… s… sla… slayer?" He stuttered. Okay, not really the reaction I was looking for but good enough I guess.

"What are you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Slayer? I'm married to the fucking slayer?" He looks at me with shock – ignoring my question completely. "Great, just great" He complained.

I walked up to him and lifted him by the collar but he pushes my arm away and pulls me on bed and him on top. "What are you?" I asked once again. Why won't he just tell me what he is? It's not like I'm going to bite him or something. I might kill him but not turn him into a _slayer._

"Vampire" He whispered in my ear. He pulls away (still remained on top of me) and exposed his teeth. No! He can't be a vampire, he doesn't have any symptoms of a vampire. Yeah, he looks like one but he doesn't behave like one.

I'm such an idiot! I should've known! What sort of slayer am I if I cannot tell one apart from a human? How could he walk in sun though? What is he exactly? I know he's a vampire, but he isn't an ordinary vampire! He must be _the_ vampire.

Oh shit! I read about this before. A royal vampire is much more stronger than a normal vampire. They don't get affected in sunlight, a crucifix, garlic and they can enter a house without the owner's permission.

I pushed him off me and jumped to place, ready for a fight. Ha! The last thing I expected to do is killing my husband whose a VAMPIRE! What the fuck! I'm married to a vampire? No, I… no… this… why didn't I run away?

He started to chuckle, "I'm not going to kill you, slayer. You're my wife now, so unfortunately I cannot kill you" He growled with disappointment.

He walked up to me but I made sure he didn't even touched me and we had our distance, "Yeah, what are you going to do then? Torture me? Send me away to hell? Oh wait, I'm already in hell!" I yelled at him.

"No, something much better – maybe make me more interested in you?" He smiles.

"Oh, no – I aint going to be your sex toy!" I pushed him away from me as he walked closer.

He started to laugh again, "You are so pathetic, I'm not going to have sex with you. It's called siring but if you want…" He had the most evil smile I'd ever seen.

"No way on hell, you're going to sire me" I said looking more confident that I was before.

"It's funny when you say that" He laughed. "But, I think you have no choice. I was supposed to sire you yesterday night but I seemed too full. So, I have to sire you if you like it or not. Or how are you going to become a queen of majestic creatures of the darkness if you aren't one yourself?" He asked.

"Ha! Majestic? More like vermin's" I crossed my arms.

He rolls his eyes and laughs, "And you think you humans are majestic? You are filthy ghastly creatures who deserves to die" He spat.

"We deserve to die? No, you are the ones who deserve to die" He crossed my arm.

He hissed and pushed me against the wall and growled, "Listen up, Slayer. We are on the top of the fucking food chain. We own you all…" I pushed him away from me before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh really? Please, you vampires existed for a decade and still the world is full of humans and vampires are slowly dying and yet, the world doesn't know that vampires exist" It was true.

Vampires think they're so powerful but what the hell, they don't even own the world, us humans do. No one in the world doesn't know what vampires are except for us slayers and ones who found out.

"Why did you marry me? And the truth this time!" I ordered.

"You think I'm going to tell you anything now since you're a slayer – I wonder what a slayer taste likes" Thayer thought.

I ignored his last sentence, "You should never lie to your wife, Thayer – now tell me why you had married me before I snap you like a toothpick" I threatened.

He rolls his eyes and laughs, "Sweet heart, don't forget that I'm a vampire prince so I'm invincible. You're just a puny slayer that can't even hurt a fly"

"Oh, yes, I'm a puny slayer that killed many of your kind" I stated looking stronger and was prepared to kill him, slowly. "Now tell me!" I ordered.

"I had to marry you because it was a royal vampire culture" He rolls his eyes and sighs hopelessly. "For a slayer, I thought you'd know this already"

"Slayer like me don't give a damn about 'vampire culture' we care about killing them" I stated but sounded a bit threatening.

"In a royal vampire culture, when the next heir is going to be announced king or queen, they must marry a human and sire them into a vampire – that's what happened to my parents" He explained.

"Well, you'll be either breaking the culture or you got the wrong girl" I said. "You're not going to sire me"

"It's not like you have a choice, slayer. You're in hell now, you live under my powers. You can't go back to your world, you're staying here if you like it or not." He said. Truly, that's not going to change anything, I'm living this death whole and I'm going to have fun while I'm at it.

I stood there, watching Thayer. He's voice is slowly turning more and more into a unknown accent which is very erotic, but I hate it!

"You made a vow, princess and I did too – and a vampire royal never breaks his vow, and you're not either since you're a royal yourself" He explained.

"Um, Thayer do not forget, I'm _a_ slayer, I always break the rules" He stood there watching me and then looks at his feet, smiling, chuckling and shaking his head then looks up at me.

"Luv, you're no _the_ slayer. You're just _a_ slayer, a reckless one who was choose to get married to a vampire she couldn't even tell that I was one" He laughed.

"I didn't choose to marry you" I stood up straight. "I'd never choose to marry a selfish, asshole like you"

"Oh, no but you didn't think I was a selfish bastard – you thought I was a sweet, sincere, compassionate guy who was going head of the hills for me" He said crossing his arms and his biceps got tighter.

"No, I always knew you were exactly like Ethan" Okay, why did I say Ethan? He doesn't even know what Ethan does to me.

"Ethan? Maybe I am but I'm more dangerous and more deadly – stronger and more torturous" He clarified.

"Actually, I prefer you than Ethan because if I kill Ethan, I'd feel very guilty…" I specified. "But if I kill you, I'd feel nothing, maybe pleasure but nothing"

"Princess, you're in my world – I'm powerful here, I own everyone in this fucking world. If you kill me, you'll be tortured. If you try to run away, you'll just be wasting your time." He sighed.

Okay, I'm screwed. It's true, how the hell am I going to get out of here? I need to leave and never come back, maybe kill Thayer then escape but I'd have to find a way to get out of this dimension.

"Your only option is to stay here and get sired" He said walking a bit closer but stopped two meters away from me.

I can't stay here with this asshole, especially if I make sure he doesn't kill me everyone would know I'm the slayer and the will try to make Thayer sire me.

Staying in the underworld is a risk but he was right, there is no way to get out here. I'm stuck if I liked it or not. The only way to get out of here is Thayer. Thayer is my key to out of this but he'd never let me leave.

Would anyone else in the underworld know? Or is it just the royals? I can't let the others know who I am, they'd try to kill me or change me and honestly I don't like any of them.

What if they treat me as a human still and cherish me as who I am? Okay, very unlikely to happen. They're all fucking vampires for God's sake and they are royals so they'd want to kill me more since I kill their people.

"I swear, if you try to sire me, I will kill you" I gulped (not with fear). "How about we keep my identity as a secret?" I asked.

"Why scared?" Chuckled Thayer.

"Maybe" Suddenly, his chuckling stopped into silence. "Please keep this as a secret and don't sire me – if you do what I ask, I'd do anything. And I won't kill you – but if you try to kill me, I will kill you back" I explained.

"Anything?" He arched an eye brow.

"In your dictionary, what's anything?" I asked hoping it's not sex or anything sexual.

"You got a deal" He shook my hand and then walked to the door. "Sweetie, they're going to find out no matter what – so, it will get tougher and I won't be helping you if my family tries to kill you" And then he walks off.

I felt a tears pouring down my cheeks. I'm not crying because of staying here and will be killed by his family. I'm crying because I'm betraying human kind. My phone started ringing again and I answered it, trying not to sob.

"Why did you hang up on me like that? Ah, never mind about that. I need to tell you that I'm here in the Underworld and I need to see you quick. There are some things I need to discuss to you about."

"Like what?" I asked Simon.

"Like getting out of this dimension and back to where we belong"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: <em>So,, you liking it so far? Okay, well i just finished the twenty-third chapter! YAY! And now i have no idea what else to write about, so decided to lay back just for a little bit but i'll still be updating!<br>SO ANY REVIEWS?_**


	12. Chapter 12 Force Is More Powerful

Chapter Twelve  
>Force Is More Powerful Than Choice<p>

I feel so stupid; I can't believe I'm married to a vampire. It's the last thing I'd ever do. To be honest, it does make a bit of sense – not really but kind of. But why didn't I see it before?

The worse bit is that I'm in the underworld filled with creatures of the darkness and the home of Lucifer. Well, Lucifer is the god of the underworld, not really a king. I hate this!

If I do kill Lucifer, I guess I'd be the new God and then kill all of the people (creatures) in the underworld. I'd become the best slayer in the centuries. But you cannot kill Lucifer; he is the angel of death.

Erg! Why can't I just forget about this crap and find another way to get out of this death trap? It's already getting dark; well I can't really tell to be honest, since the sky remains the same colour, just gets duller at some point. Thankfully Thayer didn't tell his family that I'm the slayer.

I'm on the balcony looking at the view. The sky is red; it just reminds you of judgement day have arrived. How could people live like this? This place is atrocious and unliveable.

Thayer walks into the room and sighs hopelessly and lays on the bed, relaxing. I then realised it was twelve o'clock. Midnight. "You have to eat sooner or later – you do know that you're not a vampire yet so you do have to eat" He explained.

"A _person_ can live without food for thirty days – and since I'm the slayer, I can live without food for sixty days" It was true. Like people cannot live without water for more than two to three days but I can live without for four to five days. If I'm lucky, two weeks.

"Yes, but how can you protect yourself if I try to sire you?" Asked Thayer.

"Okay, why do you care if I eat or not? Also, you're sleeping on the couch" I ordered.

He started to laugh, "No, you can sleep on the couch"

"Oh, no, no, no – you can, since you're such a gentleman" A smirk grew on my face.

"How about we flip for it?" He said jumping up and grabbing a coin out of his pocket. "Heads I win, tail you lose" He said.

"Okay," I grabbed the coin. Wait, what? Heads he wins and tail I lose. "Oi, wait! You can't do that! That's cheating!" I frowned punching him (softly) on the shoulder.

He sighs hopelessly, "Fine. Heads I win, Tails you win" He gave up.

"Good idea" I roll my eyes and flipped the coin and landed on Tails. "Oh, pity – now get your ass off the bed" I pulled him off the bed and pushed him to the couch and threw him a pillow.

"Blanket?" He arched an eye brow.

"You need a blanket?" I asked. "Go get one yourself. It's not like you need one anyways, you're already dead" I said walking to the walk in closet.

I changed into a some comfortable top and pants and walked back to the room. I see Thayer, shirtless out on the balcony.

I walk to the bed and lie down, peacefully. Yep, looked like whatever option I made I'd still won't be going to college and become a lawyer or writer or whatever.

I'm a human princess of the underworld now because I married a vermin. No more education, no more dream. But maybe more killing. What the hell? Why didn't I think of this before?

I'm in the underworld for heaven sake's. I can own this world. I can kill as many of these suckers just to protect EVERYONE in the actual world.

But, Thayer won't let me go out since I'm the slayer. He's actually a good prince but an asshole as well. He won't let me go out, he'd know that I'd kill his people. He'd sent guards with me to keep an eye on me or something.

…

My eyes slowly open seeing myself in bed. I look at the time and see it's almost nine o'clock in the morning. I gradually sit up, pulling the hair out of my face and yawned.

"Good morning, Princess" I heard Thayer greeting. I turn my head to see Thayer sitting down on the couch, a book in his hand and staring at me with a huge cocky smile.

"Hey" I pull the covers off me and head towards the bathroom.

I walk out of the bathroom after refreshing myself, and headed towards to the closet and changed, making sure that Thayer didn't watch.

I walk out seeing him already changed and looking fresher than ever, actually more handsome. Ah! Stop doing that! He's hideous, ugly, and unattractive. "Princess, remember you told me that you'd do anything for me yesterday?" He smiles.

"Yes?" I frowned.

"Well, I decided that I want you to be my little slave" He smiles.

"No. I'm your wife, you can't do that to me" I complained. "Besides you already have servants, or slaves whatever you call it. Why need me?"

"You really want to know?" He arched an eye brow.

"You're disgusting" I walked out of the room and this was my first time in the hallways. It was so huge. I walked down the corridor, hoping I'd lead myself to the kitchen. I was starving and I really need to eat.

When I passed ever servant in the house they all greeted me with a big smile and called me 'Princess' just like how Thayer calls me but less arrogant. I asked one of them where is the kitchen and they were so kind and lead me the way.

I've never meet anyone so kind to do that, maybe because they were paid and they're not Americans.

"Princess, what would you like to eat?" Asked the cook. He looked at me and realised I wasn't human yet so he kept the plasma stuff secret still.

"Depends, what do you have?" I asked sitting down.

"Princess, I have cereal, I can make coffee, I can make pancakes, or what you Americans call it 'Hot Cakes'. I also can make waffles, I can make toast with eggs, I can make anything you wish" He smiles.

"Oh, wow. I'll just have toast with coffee" I smiled.

"No egg? I can make the best egg in the house" He smiles. Of course you can make the best eggs in the house; you live in a house with people who only eat bloody treats like raw meat or just regular blood.

"Okay, give me toast with eggs and I'll have orange juice – if you have any" I smiled.

"Or-ange juice?" Okay, this is really weird. How could he not know what orange juice is? It's the best juice in the world!

"Do you have oranges in the house?" I asked arching an eye brow.

"Yes, we do – we also have lemons, pineapples, apples, lime, kiwi and black berries" He smiled looking proud.

"Well, you squeeze some orange juice in a glass and fill it up with water with two to four spoons of sugar" I smiled.

"Squeeze?" He arched an eye brow.

"How about I make the orange juice and you make the food" I smiled, standing up and offering to help.

"Make the orange juice? Oh, no, no, no, no – Prince Thayer would not like that at all. No, no, no, no" The chef said. Okay, is he scared of Thayer?

"Well, if Thayer yells at you, I'll yell at him" I smiled and that's when he gives up.

…

It was almost nightfall and yet I haven't met Thayer's family, but I still get to look around the house. I had dinner in the kitchen and avoid having dinner with Thayer in the dining room. That's when I found out that Thayer's family went out on a trip and wanted us to be alone.

I headed back to the bedroom and sighed hopelessly; I lay down on bed and yawned. I see Thayer comes walking in with his hands in his pockets along with a cocky smile.

"You did say to me that you'd do anything I want – and I've decided what it is" He smiled walking towards me. I sat up and watched him come closer. He sits down on the bed, facing me and smiling. He places his hand on my knee and smiles, "I've wanted some action from you for a very long, long time" He whispered.

I pushed him away and scoffed, "You are getting no action from me!" I snapped.

"But you told me you'd do anything for me and this is what I want" He shrugged. "It's either nice, soothing sex or rape"

"I swear if you touch me I will snap your head off" I pointed out.

"I guess it's rape" He smiles walking in closer. He grabs my arm and pulls me closer towards me and places his lips on mine, roughly. I pushed him away and jumped off the bed, trying to be away from him as far as possible.

Oh, dear. I can't believe this is actually happening. No, no! I don't… I can't… this is so bad! He comes in closer with his vampire speed and grabs me from behind and starts kissing my neck. He rips my top off and slowly headed towards my jeans.

I quickly hit his face with mine, causing him to let go and fall. "Ouch" I whined touching the back of my head.

I was shirtless, only wearing my bra and jeans (and of course underwear). I turn around spotting him not there at all, I felt something push me on the bed and chain my arms to the posts.

Slowly he crawls his way on top me; I kicked him off me before he could done anything. I tried to get out of the ropes but they were too tight and my wrists started to bleed. It wasn't painful or anything.

I felt my feet being tied to the other poles. I kicked his hand off but he was too strong at that moment. He must've had a lot of blood. He jumped on top of me and I struggled my way free. He pulls my pants off along with my underwear.

I was completely naked under him, I felt so violated in some many ways. I started to cry. "Please, please! Let me go" I begged.

"Are you kidding me?" He growled softly. "I'd rather do this the easier way, to see how your slayer moves are like but I guess I have no choice" He laughed. And I heard him unzip his pants.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry, this chapter is short but i'm going to try making them longer. I'm already up to chapter twenty three and the chapters are really long around them! So, keep reading! And please review! The more reviews, the quicker i'd update!<em>**

_**I'm planning to reach up to 75 reviews until the next chapter! So please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Hatred Always Comes First

Chapter Thirteen  
>Hatred Always Come First<p>

My eyes slowly open, seeing myself finally out of the ropes and in arms of Thayer. We both were completely naked. I heard someone storming in the room, "Thayer I came back… oh shit… sorry" I see Justin looked at us with embarrassment and quickly leaves.

I felt dried up tears on my cheek, and fresh ones are washing them away. I lost my virginity to that egotistic asshole! I can't believe I was too weak to kill him! He took my virtue, without my permission. He raped me.

I pull myself away from Thayer, seeing him peacefully sleeping. And that right there is a devil! I get up and felt pain shooting through my body.

I struggled myself to the walk in closet and quickly wore a dress since there was no pants and tops. I walk to the bathroom and see several bruises on my body. Some on my thighs, some on my arms and some on my chest.

I grabbed my make-up and quickly covered all the bruises up, it took a lot of work but finished it at the end. I walk out and Thayer wasn't in bed. I find all the ripped clothes on the floor, thrown across the room.

Slowly, the images of last night raced through my memory. "Good morning Princess" I turn around in fear. I see Thayer smiling at me. He slowly walks up towards me but I took steps back.

He chuckled, "Scared of me? Thought so" He walked closer towards me even though I took step backs and showing him that I don't want him any nearer. "I tried to find a way to make you scared me – it only leads me to one option and you had no idea how badly I didn't want do it but I did, for the sake of it"

That asshole! I grabbed him by the collar and threw him off the balcony, causing him to fall but he successfully landed on the ground with damages. So unfair! I jumped down, also successfully landing. I punched him across the face causing him to fall.

I hear him started to chuckle. He spat out blood and smiles at me, greedily. "Didn't suspect this to happen" He laughed.

"I'm unpredictable" I said. Punching him across the face again and again and again. When I hit him again he caught my arm and pulled me closer. He kisses me on the lips.

I pushed him away and wiped my lips, "So am I" He replied.

I kicked him the groin. He whimpered in pain, falling on he's knees and I walked to the road, trying to get out of this death trap. I saw a sign pointing to a direction saying 'main village'. I started walking that way, hoping to see Simon.

Oh… oh dear. I can't believe I let him did that to me. I feel so stupid, horrible and imprudent… Why did I let him do that? What type of slayer am I, if I can't even protect myself when being raped?

I headed towards the main village and started seeing a building and kept walking. I kept walked and walked into the main village. It felt so uncomfortable being the only humans in this village.

I wonder if they could smell my blood, they shouldn't since I'm the slayer and my blood smells less powerful than an average human does.

I walked down the village looking everywhere for Simon but couldn't see him anywhere. I found a phone booth between a blood shop and the slave shop. (What the hell?). I ran to the phone booth and dialled Nate's number with all the weird other numbers.

I heard rings, then another ring, and another, then the ringing stopped, "Hello?" I heard.

"Nate? Nate, is that you?" I rushed. I was scared really, I felt violated I felt horror swarming in my mind.

"Evy, is that you?" I heard Nate seeming very shocked. "Well, how's your honeymoon? Like it so far? Never suspected you calling this soon" Nate replied.

"Nate, no time to joke around!" I snapped. Slowly, my voice went more calm into scared, "I need help" Almost sounded like a cry.

"Evy? You alright? What happened?" Nate asked.

"You'd never believe where I am right now" I said, trying not to burst into tears or try to sound terrified even though how seriously terrified I am.

"So, I'm assuming you're not in Romania then? Look, Evy. I don't really want to hear your amazing honeymoon story right now, I'm busy – go enjoy your time with Thayer… by_e_…" Before Nate hanged up, I screeched his name softly. "What?"

"This is really, really bad Nate. I'm not on my honeymoon. I'm where Thayer really lives, where he belongs" I explained.

"What, perfect man-land?" Nate laughed.

"Much worse than that… much worse than anything you can imagine – I thought it never existed and I thought you never can leave or enter this dimension" I explained.

"Evy, stop kidding around" Nate started to sound serious now.

"Nate… _I'm really scared_." I started to sob. I could feel tears falling down my cheek, while another collides with it and drop from my jaw line to the floor.

"Evy? What's wrong?" Nate sounded more serious now.

"Thayer… I don't know where to begin, for god sakes" Erg! Where do I begin? Where he raped me or that I'm in the underworld. "I'm in the underworld" I spat out.

"Wait, what?" Nate asked. "Don't you dare joke around like his Evy – at the moment, I'm not really into jokes about these sort of situation" Explained Nate.

"I'm not joking – and it gets even worse" I cried.

"What?"

"Thayer… he… _sexually assaulted me… by force"_ I didn't want to say Rape. Especially not on the phone. I started to cry, slowly images running through my memory of the assault.

"He what?" Screamed Nate. "Where are you, Evy? I'm coming! I'm going to kick that mother fucker's ass!"

"NO! Nate! You cannot kick he's _ass_. I can't even. It's harder than I suspected" I tried to explain to him that Thayer is a blood sucking Vermin.

"Of course you cannot, you just got raped by him – I'm coming and I'll show him…"

"He's a vampire prince" I blurted. "He can walk in the sun, he's not allergic to garlic, and he won't react to holy water nor crosses. He's harder than I suspected. He's stronger and…"

"A vampire? You married a mother fucking vampire? I should've known" Screamed Nate.

"Nate… I'm…" And then the line cut. "Hello? Nate? Nate?" I asked, wondering what's going on.

I put the phone back and turn around seeing Thayer standing there, looking a bit disappointed at me. I pushed myself back hitting the phone stand. My heart started to beat like crazy; you couldn't imagine how crazy my heart was beating.

It was pumping so hard; it felt like it was a hammer, hitting its way out of my chest. I felt my adrenaline rushing and I felt my blood streaming so quickly through my veins. I stared at Thayer while he moved slowly towards me.

"You shouldn't have run" He hissed in my ear. I looked at the people behind him but they were all minding their own business.

"What are you going to do?" All came out of mouth. I didn't mean to ask that at all, but it just blurted out.

"What am I going to do? Oh you know exactly what I'm going to do. We had a nice time last night and in the morning you repay me by kicking me out of the balcony?" He arched an eye brow. He began to chuckle, "Never knew slayers were feistier than vampires"

"Never compare me with a vampire" I spat.

He looked down at my shoes then back to my face with a big smile on his face, "Well, that'd be impossible – since you live in a vampire world and married to vampire – I'm your new family, luv. If you like it or not"

"You'll never be considered as my family!" I spat back, trying to keep my voice a bit down and spoke through my teeth.

"I have no problems with that – now, come one. Let's go home, before you start doing something even more stupid" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the village. I try to pull my wrist free but he's grip was strong.

He pulled me all the way back to the palace, and I could tell by the way he was walking, he was really pissed off. He pulled me into the house and ignored everyone staring at us and upstairs into our bedroom.

He pushed me on the bed and closed the door behind him and takes off he's jacket. Oh, dear, please not again. I started feeling tears coming down my cheek while he also takes off he's shoes. He looks up at me and laughs.

"Pathetic" He sighs and walks to the walk through closet and changes. I jump up and looked for a place to hide but before I could hide he came out, with a loose white shirt with blue jeans.

"Not thinking about running away again, are you?" He arched an eye brow. I find myself near the balcony doorway. I moved slowly away from the doorway and back on the bed, looking down at my feet.

I hate this so much! I'm going to regret marrying this asshole for the rest of my life. I regret this, I hate him. I never ever will love this man; vampire or not he's still an animal, a life-less beast.

I HATE HIM!

Finally, he broke the silence, "I decided that I will give only one thing to you in return of the my bad behaviour last night"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh yay! I got more than 75! Okay, now i've been aiming to get 88 reviews for this chapter! I'll update as soon as i can! Thanks!**_


	14. Chapter 14 A Free Willing Deal

Chapter Fourteen  
>A Free Willing Deal<p>

I HATE HIM!

Finally, he broke the silence, "I decided that I will give only one thing to you in return of the my bad behaviour last night"

At that moment, my heart just stopped beating. Is he willing to make a deal with me? Is this for real or is he messing around with me? Hearing him saying that makes me feel really nervous and makes myself feel a bit excited. "What?" I arched an eye brow. Thayer sighs hopelessly and sits next to me; I quickly shuffle away from him but still remained on the bed. I was behind him and it was a perfect position to hit him and run off. But I can't do that.

A smile grew on his lips; "I've decided that I'll give you something you really want because of yesterday's event" He turned to face me.

"Are you serious?" I slowly got off bed, not wanting to be sitting on the same thing as he is. He sighed hopelessly once again and stands up.

"I'm dead serious – hurry up and decide what you want before I change my mind" He crosses his arms.

"A divorce" I quickly blurted. He starts laughing and looks down at he's feet and back to my face while shaking his head. "You said that you'd give me anything, well I want a divorce!" I snapped.

"Unfortunately I cannot give you that – you have to decide something that I can do" Thayer stated.

Damn! There must be other ways to get out of here. This might be the only chance to get out of this death hole for all I know. I need to escape from hell and back to where I really belong.

"How about you letting me kill you" I crossed my arm. He's eyes widened. I could see that he doesn't really like the idea of me wanting to stay away from him for the rest of my life.

"You really don't want to be with do you?" He asked, feeling rejected in some sort of way. Ha! I knew it! Okay, Evy, be serious here. Don't get off the wrong page here, he might be tricking you.

"Matter of fact, yes I do – I don't like the idea of being married or in a 'relationship' with a vampire!" I snapped at him. He shook he's head slowly while smiling and trying not to laugh.

"I can give you something that will only make EVERYONE happy. Even my family, me and you" He sighed.

"I want to get out of here – I want to go back home, or at least live in the actual world" I said, looking a bit excited but more serious than excited.

"I can't do that – Lucifer won't let you leave unless you'll be coming back – you have to beat Lucifer in a fight to get out of hell" Explained Thayer. "I can give you something else, maybe, like bringing your friend here" He suggested.

"What? No, I don't want Nate to be here – it's too dangerous for him. Can't believe you even suggested that" I frowned at him. Is he crazy, does he really think that I would want Nate to be here. For a vampire, he really knows less about vampire slayers.

"Then maybe you can bring your brother here and let him die" He laughed. He must be mad! He's such an asshole, can't believe he even thinks that. What sort of vampire slayer he thinks I am?

"Even though how badly I hate him, I still won't let him die because of this place! He can come when he's dead" I crossed my arms.

"Okay, well do you want to go to college?" He asked arching an eye brow. "Because if you go then I have to go as well, and trust me you'd love it" He smiles.

"You have college here?" I looked quiet shocked. What the hell? Why did I even asked that? The underworld is just like another copy of the actual world but just filled with creature of the darkness citizen.

"Of course we do, idiot! Well do you want to go or not? Because if you do want to go you have to tell me so I can register for us" He told me.

"I don't know. Maybe. I have no idea" It sounded like I was really happy at that moment but really I'm not. Just don't know why I'm acting like this.

"Well decide because I'm going to give you a few hours – I need to go, I have business to do" Thayer scoffs and leaves the room while closing the door behind him.

Should I go to college? It's what I always wanted really. But I'm a royal, do I have to? In the real world we can, because I don't have to be the Queen. I can do something else than being a Queen.

I can be a Queen lawyer for all I know and send all stupid creatures of the darkness creatures to jail and protect the humans. It is a good idea.

I'll become a lawyer and I can use court to get myself out of this death hole. Or maybe I can become a teacher and be a gym teacher or teach all the new students in the underworld that humans are good people and not food.

I have no idea what to do! Should I go to college or not? No, I shouldn't. I can't let myself go to that stupid college in the underworld and help the stupid vampires, witches and werewolves and whatever else asshole creatures there are.

Okay, I decided. I'm going to go to college. Yes, I'll become a lawyer and send all the assholes to jail and watch them suffer. I can help the people here in the underworld and make sure that every single human has their fair trial.

I see pebbles being thrown onto the balcony. I open the balcony door and walk towards the edge and looked down but couldn't see anyone at all.

"Evy! You there?" I heard a familiar voice speaking to me. I couldn't really tell who it is, it's defiantly not Nate, and it's defiantly not anyone I know in America. "Evy, it is you" I see the male with blonde hair coming out of the bushes.

With shock and quickly whispered to him, loud enough that he could hear, "Simon? What are you doing here?"


	15. Chapter 15 One, Two, No

Chapter Fifteen  
>One, Two, No<p>

**Thayer's P.O.V.**

That girl is crazy, seriously! She doesn't even leave the room to at least meet her new family just because she's married to a vampire. She's no obnoxious and disrespectful. She makes a big fuss about me rapping her when really it isn't a really big deal.

In the underworld, the husbands are allowed to rape their wives if they don't listen to them at all. I should tell Mum and Dad about her being a vampire slayer, maybe they'd know what to do. I don't care about the deal we have.

If I tell them, she'd be powerless, I don't care how strong she is, and she isn't going to get away with it!

"Oh, sweetie. Justin told me he accidently walked into your room in the morning and see you and… naked" Father said to me. I roll my eyes and sigh hopelessly. Dad always do this, he always likes it when I make a move to a girl or whoever. "Is she now?" He arched an eye brow.

"No, father. She is still human – look I have to tell you something. Turns out that she isn't just…" How am I going to say this? My father would be in utter shock and if he tells mother she'd have a heart attack or something. But it is better than hiding it from her.

I still cannot believe that I made that deal with that filthy scoundrel. Stupid humans! I should've known better than making a deal with her. She's the vampire slayer for god's sake and I was keeping her identity. What sort of prince am I? Actually, what sort of son am I hiding a deadly secret away from my parents?

"Wait, before you say anything your mother and I want to have dinner with her tonight. I really am eager to know about this fascinating creature" Explained father.

"No, father… she must not – I mean, she's very sick and she doesn't want to see you when she looks very ill" I lied. No way on hell I'm going to let a vampire slayer have dinner with my family.

I have to bite her first then she can meet them. What the hell was I thinking last night? Okay, that was random. But really, was I thinking last night. I fucking raped the slayer and she's terrified. She'd want to kill my family even more; she has a reason to kill me and my family. I'm so STUPID!

"Oh, that's just bad news – well send her some food, Thayer – she's a human and she must eat to keep up her strength" Explained father.

Okay, that's it! I have to tell them! I don't care if the slayer will try to kill me, I'll just kill her myself and I'll enjoy it. Besides, if she does successfully kill me, mother and father would know and inform everyone so they'd blame it on her. Also, she can't kill everyone in the underworld and if she does she can't kill Lucifer. Lucifer would kick her ass any day.

But if she can take the whole village than she can kicks Lucifer's ass – but that would be impossible. She had to be _the_ slayer but she's a regular slayer. Nothing more, she's more like a hunter – but since people like myself can kill them hunters they named themselves something else like Slayers so they can be feared and they can protect the actual slayer.

And no way she's _the_ slayer. Mum and dad would know by now if she was _the_ slayer, but I do have to tell them anyways.

"Father, where is mum? We have to go tell her something?" I asked, trying to make sure it sounded very urgent. He nods casually and directs me to where mum is. He takes me into the study room and sits next to mum. "Mum, dad, you should know something about Evy"

"Yes, what is it?" Mum asked.

"Evy, is not just any ordinary human" I began.

"Then what is she? She's not a witch or a werewolf – we studied her before she could do marry you" Explained mother.

"Well, I guess you don't know that she's a slayer"

**Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"What are you doing here, Simon?" I asked Simon watching him standing at the backyard, happily smiling at me. He looked so happy and fresh, he's blonde hair made me smile and he's blue eyes just allowed my heart to jump each beat.

"I'm here to help you get out of this death trap" Smiled Simon. I looked into he's deep blue eyes while smiling at me. You have no idea how nice it felt to hear that. I love it how Simon is acting all heroic and trying to save me from this death hole.

"How? Thayer told me that the only way to get out of the underworld is by beating Lucifer in a battle" I told him.

"If you haven't realised, but you answered your own question" He smiled. I loved his rich Australian accent. It was slantly British but I guess that's how all Australian accent sounds like.

"You think you can beat Lucifer in a battle?" I arched an eye brow. I looked behind me just in case no one was watching like Thayer or Justin who always storms in like today morning.

"No, but two slayers can" He smiled.

"You're a slayer?" I asked, excitedly. "Really? An Australian slayer?" I almost screeched with excitement.

"When I heard a New Yorker slayer was forced to marry a vampire and she had no clue – I had to go help you. As a slayer, I don't think marrying a vampire is the best option to live a life" He clarified. "Don't tell me you forgot the saying: 'a slayer must always protect a slayer, and'"

"Together they'd be invincible so their duty is to protect _the_ slayer'." I finished his sentence.

There was a lot slayer saying, but I guess slayers logo or phrase is 'A slayer must protect a slayer and together they'd be invincible, so their duty is to protect _the_ slayer'. The one who created all the hunters to become fake slayers said that and everyone loved it.

"And what's the rule for being a slayer?" Asked Simon. Simon kind of sounded like the one who told me that I was a slayer – he kept on telling me the rules and kept on asking what's the rules continuously just to make sure I remembered.

"Protect _the_ slayer" I roll my eyes.

"No, the other rule" Frowned Simon.

"Simon, there are thousands of rules – now can you tell me how we're going to escape?" I asked arching an eye brow.

Simon is such a goody-two-shoe slayer. Literally, I never met a slayer that was always so dependent on the slayer rules and saying. Honestly, a regular wannabe slayer just made them all up, just saying protecting the real slayer just to look good and allow everyone to agree.

But, I do admire how Simon followed that specific saying. The one about a slayer protecting a slayer – it's quiet sweet. It's so strange how such a handsome looking fellow is that attractive and respectful and even sweet at the same time. I just know by looking at him, it's not an act.

Okay, what the hell? I'm a married woman and I'm thinking about another guy! My life is just messed up in so many ways! I can't think about Simon being cute, and attractive or even wonderful. It's just wrong! Ah! I'm thinking about it again!

Ok, get back to your senses Evelyn! Don't even think about him in that way. Think of him as a fifty year old man. Okay, gross, never mind! Okay think that he's Ethan or something. Yep, okay, that's going to work.

"Ok, get down here. I'll wait for you here – if you don't see me then…" Before he could say anything else, I jumped down the balcony and straightened myself up. "Or you can just jump down"

"Okay, what's the plan?" I asked, looking a bit excited and prepared. I tried so hard not to even think about how sparkly Simon's eyes were, but staring at them makes you just fall into pieces.

"Race to the village" He suggested. To the village? Okay, as long it's far away from this place. But Thayer would find me again! Oh, stuff him! Two slayers can kick he's puny, selfish, arrogant ass! I nodded, showing him I agree with the idea. Honestly, where else are we going to go? "Okay, on three"

"One…" I started to count. This is such a great idea! Oh, wow, I'm so excited, I'm literally jumping little jumps where I'm standing right now. "Two…" I counted. Is this a good idea? What the hell, just before I'm all hyped up and now I can't. Why do I feel so guilty? "No" I stopped counting.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Sorry for the lateness, i was so busy the past few weeks. But i'll try to upload the next one as quick as i can :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Guilt or Fear?

Chapter Sixteen  
>Guilt Or Fear?<p>

**Thayer's P.O.V.**

"Oh, sweetie! We know" Smiled mother. Hearing those words slowly coming out of her mouth changed my whole ideal about the marriage. Actually, not really changed, more like became stronger and more upset.

"What do you mean you knew? Are you telling me you were planning me to marry a slayer the whole time?" I felt steam bursting out of ears and I could already feel the vampire me came out.

I quickly checked the mirror behind them to see what I look like. The vampire me or the actual me. I was indeed correct; I look like the vampire self. Between my eyes (a bit lower) became all cringed up. Black veins were beneath my eyes, and my eyes went completely black. As a vampire, I don't look that attractive. I could feel my teeth in my mouth wanting to suck some human, drained from blood right now.

"Oh, sweetie! We always wanted to tell you but we never knew how and when to tell you" Explained mother. Father just sat next to mother looking at his feet looking utterly guilty. Well, he should be!

"I don't get it! You risked my life because you…" I yelled. Wait, why did they make me marry a slayer? Did they found out before or after the wedding? I have so many questions flying around in my mind waiting to be asked.

"It's tradition, Thayer – You're mother used to be a hunter before I married her, and then I turned her in. You grandfather used to be a hunter as well, but your grandmother sired him" Father explained. "It's been going on for three centuries"

"Mother, you're a hunter?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, I used to be a hunter – and then I met this wonderful, handsome man and he married me – when I gave birth to you, your father sired me the day after" She smiles.

"Why wait till then? Why didn't you sire her straight away?" I asked, looking at father.

"Because I got her pregnant before the wedding – also, you shouldn't ever, ever sire a pregnant woman, especially when it's your child because either the baby would die or it would become a complete wrecked child – you know, those zombie ones" Smiled father.

"Is that why you want me to sire her before anything else happens?" I asked, arching an eye brow.

Before the wedding, mother and father kept on reminding me over and over again saying that I have to sire her on the wedding night. But I never got to, and on the day I was going to sire her, she found out who I was and I found out who she was.

"Exactly. Now, Thayer – does she know we're vampires?" Asked father. I nodded, feeling very disappointed to myself.

"No worries! Just bite her when she's weak or too happy to even fight" Father instructed. I nodded.

"Yes, father" I nodded and left.

I can't believe them two! Why didn't they even tell me? I have every right to know! Well, this is the underworld so they don't give a damn what happens. But I can't believe them at all! As my parents, they should tell me everything, especially the family traditions. It's not fair!

If I knew before that she was the slayer I would've bitten her earlier and maybe I should've been nicer to her before she found out everything. Of course she would hate me, she knows that I am against this marriage.

I know I've been a tight ass to her, but what should she suspect from a vampire? We're always mean and cruel and never once have we been so sweet and generous to a stupid human being.

You had no idea how hard it was for me to be nice to the savage! It felt worse than getting hurt by a stake or how it would feel for a vampire being sprayed with holy water or something. Being nice to a human was the last thing I'd ever wanted to do.

Before, I knew that family tradition was to marry a human but why a slayer? What difference does it make? And what is so special about marrying a slayer? It's nothing! It's better off killing them instead.

Maybe because when they are sired they would be very strong vampires and fast. Because that's how a royal should always be, stronger and faster AND obviously more protective.

I shouldn't have told her that I was a vampire, I should've told her that I was just human or something! Or maybe even a slayer myself and wanted to live in the underworld to kill all the creatures of the darkness and as being a prince they would not try to kill me.

But I couldn't say that because I never had the idea of her being the slayer in my mind. She seemed so fragile and weak, but really, she's strong and fast. She's a very good fighter and she could use anything as a weapon.

Of course I'm stronger, all I need is more blood and all she needs is more sleep. Even though I'm a vampire, she can kill me whenever she wants and now, I broke her deal and God knows what she would do to me now.

Maybe try to kill me over and over again but fails. She is smart enough to know that killing me is the biggest mistake she'd ever do, but maybe she doesn't give a damn about that. She might kill anyone who gets in her way.

I have to sire her soon, maybe not know, or this week but I have to sire her before anything else happens. I have to make sure she doesn't get with a guy and I cannot do anything to her as well. Last night was a mistake and thank god I used a condom!

I have to be nice to her, and be supportive. Okay, maybe not nice or supportive but when she's feeling sad or something, that's the time to attack. Maybe if I see her crying in a corner, that's when I'll sire her.

**Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean you can't do it? Of course you can! We have to get out of here!" Complained Simon.

We were just about to escape and I couldn't even go, maybe I'm too chicken to or maybe I'm too weak. All I know is that Thayer will find me no matter what I do – he'll try to kill me if I run away again, I can feel it in my veins.

I can't just run away with Simon because I don't like it here. I have to stay strong and fight and maybe learn more about vampires habitat.

"Why aren't you answering me, Hastings?" Screamed Simon.

"If you don't be quiet, they'll find us!" I frowned. Simon took a deep breath and breathed out. He looked at me with an eye brow arched up knowing that he's still asking that question and waiting for it to be answered.

"I know Thayer will find us and he might bring some of he's guards and he'll try to kill us both and maybe succeed" I explained. "I ran off before and Thayer found me and he looked really pissed off"

It's true! Thayer was really pissed off, he literally dragged me all the way home and then he literally made a deal with me hoping that I wouldn't run away again. What sort of vampire would do a fair and simple deal with a human, especially a slayer?

Thayer knows that I'll run away but he'd find me either way. I have to stay with him and know everything I can about him and he's family. Maybe kill him at the end but at the meantime, running off isn't such a great idea.

"We can kill them all – two slayers can beat a vampire and his guards" Simon stated.

"Yes, but I don't want Thayer to know that there is another slayer in the underworld – I want him to think it's just me, just weak, helpless me! We need to make a bulletproof plan, Simon" I explained further.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

Oh, thank god! I thought he'd be complaining and arguing about this. I could tell that he wants to get out of the underworld quick and he does need my help to do it. I thought it would take so long that Thayer would see Simon here talking to me.

"Well, maybe we keep this thing a little secret now. Go hide somewhere and keep researching how to get out of here other than making Lucifer involved – I'll stay here and find a way to get out of here as well" I said.

"So, the plan is to know how to get out of here?" He arched an eye brow.

"Yeah, I guess so – look, Simon. We do need to get out of here but running off and trying to find a way and also being chased isn't the best option. The best option is to hide and learn and when we learnt enough we make a run for it"

"But we need to get out of here now! We slayers have to stick together, no matter what!" Complained Simon.

Yep, I knew it. He's going to complain no matter what I say. How can I convince him that running away isn't a good idea? I need to make him see what I see so then he'd realise. He's such a goody-two-shoe, always following the rules.

I guess he's using the excuse of rules just to hide the truth. He's terrified being here in the underworld. But I need him to be hidden and I don't want Thayer to think there is more than two slayers in the underworld or he'll sire me sooner or he'll go and kill Simon.

"Simon, don't forget the other phrase, 'A slayer sometimes have to break the rules' – and that's what I'm asking you to do. Break the rules and hide! Gets some information about getting out of here, until then we hide"

"Yeah, but you hiding with vampires and being married to one isn't a good hiding spot" Stated Simon.

"Actually, no. It's the best hiding spot. I just have to stay here and everyone would be suspecting me to run off but if they see me remaining in the palace they'd think I'm too scared – but when the least suspect it…" I clicked my fingers. "We'd already be gone"

"You're right" Simon sighed hopelessly. "Okay, I'll go hide and you stay here"

Oh, why am I getting Goosebumps? Am I scared of running away or making this plan or scared what's going to happen next. I do know that running away is the biggest mistake but I hope this plan isn't another bigger mistake.

I hope I'm right and Simon's previous plan wasn't right. I'm just seventeen and making plans isn't my department, it's usually my trainer or Nate. Where's Nate when you need him?

Oh, I really miss Nate. Speaking to him on the phone was such a pleasurable time. I shouldn't have told him that Thayer… raped me.

Oh! Why can't I just forget about last night's event! Why does he have to be so cruel and evil? I can't ever forgive after what he did, even if he sired me into a vampire, I'd still hate him them. If I turn into a vampire, he'd be getting into the worse.

"Okay, we must keep in touch. So call me three days later at midnight, precise!" I told him, writing my mobile number (which surprisingly works here in the underworld) on his palm.

"Okay, I'll call you three days later and I'll wait till midnight – I'll tell you exactly what I found out and you must tell me what you found out! Okay!" He sounded very commanding.

"Yes, okay. Now get out of here before someone sees you!" I ordered. Simon nods and runs into the woods a mile away from where I was standing. I watched as Simon vanished into the woods.

I sighed hopelessly and climbed my way back to the room by using the vines next to the balcony which was handing down to the ground. When I reached the top I heard someone opening the door. I quickly sat down on the balcony chair and looked out to the view and hoping that Simon wouldn't come back right now at this moment.


	17. Chapter 17 Being Weak can be a Consequen

**Chapter Seventeen**  
><strong>Being Weak Can Be A Consequence<strong>

Errrggg! I feel like crap! Literally! I've been feeling like poo at the start of this week. It's been exactly a week and half since I last saw Simon and we so far got not information of getting out of here.

Looks like Thayer is a really hard guy to break. One night I just suddenly asked Thayer a bunch of questions about the underworld. I asked him how he got out of the underworld – I literally asked if he had to beat up Lucifer to leave since it's the only way to get out.

Thayer replies saying that Lucifer allowed him to leave but only gave him a two week leave. It seemed a bit strange since Thayer didn't do anything else stupid to me, after the incident two weeks ago.

I still couldn't forget that at all, even though it's been two weeks, it just wouldn't leave. At night, I kept on having nightmares and I always wake up seeing Thayer shaking me, like I killed someone or something.

Thayer comes walking in the room with a glass of something white, I couldn't tell what it was. I stayed on the sofa trying to get better as fast as I could. It was morning and already I was feeling like crap!

"Here, drink this – it will calm down the stomach" Ordered Thayer handing me the glass. I started to drink it, not carrying what's inside it and drank it. Thayer watched me as I drank the whole thing and grabbed the glass off me and placed it on the table.

"This is so strange! I never been sick in six years" I complained.

It was true, since I'm the slayer, it's harder for me to get sick and all the sickness swarming around the air isn't really affecting me at all. Maybe I'm homesick or something.

"Oh, well – I know, you're not supposed to get sick, you're a human" Thayer said in a serious and sarcastic way.

I rolled my eyes and sighed hopelessly, "Why are you being a gentlemen for? Aren't you supposed me an asshole or something" I asked him.

He started to laugh, "Because I'm your husband. I'm not supposed to be an 'asshole' to you, I'm supposed to be a gentleman" He explained.

"Oh, don't lie to me!" I snapped.

Wow, I sounded very wifey for a moment. It actually seems fun, bossing your husband around. Truly, I never got to boss anyone around. I think I can get used to this marriage thing.

"Don't snap at me, slayer!" He snapped back, looking more pissed off than I was. I roll my eyes and looked out the window. The stupid, tasteless drink didn't even work, I still feel like crap. I groaned once and holding my stomach.

"Stay here, I'll go get someone" Thayer ordered and stood up.

"Yeah, okay. Where else am I going to go?" I asked sarcastically. Okay maybe that was a bad idea. Thayer turns around and frowns at me, "I think I should go for a walk – maybe I can go to the stores and see what food they have!" I jumped up with excitement.

I don't know why but lately I felt so hungry, maybe because I haven't really been eating for the past two weeks. Too scared to eat food here really. I usually was eating only twice a day or maybe once.

"You want to go to the village?" Thayer looked at me like I was a complete freak.

"Yes, maybe that's the only solution to get rid of this stupid stomach ache! Can I please go? Please?" I begged.

"You're the first person who ever whined to me – it's really annoying, stop it, please" He ordered.

"Only if you allow me to go to the village" I frowned and crossed my arm.

"Fine, let's go" He grabbed he's coat and directed me to the village.

Once I took a step outside my stomach slowly felt a bit better but still wasn't feeling that great. I just felt like vomiting and it feels crappier than it could ever get. While Thayer walked towards the village, I took a look around the place.

For the underworld, the trees and grass looked so beautiful. There was maple trees and wimping willows which I adore. Once we got to the village I see people bowing down at Thayer and walked past.

Some actually stops and talks to Thayer, feeling all excited and cheerful. "Oh, Prince Thayer – it's such a pleasure to meet you. What makes you come out to the village?" A man with blue eyes and white hair asks. He looked like a warlock.

"My wife wanted to walk around the village" Answered Thayer, grabbing by the waist and pulling me in closer.

Feeling he's bare skin made me shiver, and once again flashbacks began. I slowly pushed Thayer away from him, trying to make it look natural and forced myself to forget about that memory.

"Oh, Princess – It's an honour meeting" Greeted the warlocks wife, she too had white hair and blue eyes but was wrinklier. She looked more like a witch. I never met a warlock married to a witch before. It seems weird how creatures of the darkness can get together.

Well, warlocks and witches are just like humans but they just have powers. Most warlocks and witches are harmless to humans so there isn't any big deal about them – they mostly are good and they always help me time to time.

I met a seventeen year old warlock in my school and he was hurting nearly all the popular students and when he caused Nate to go to the hospital, things started to get serious. I actually bashed the kid up and when he was trying to put a curse on me, Nate hit his head with a fire extinguisher.

"Nice meeting you too" I greeted back. I didn't really like it when they called me Princess; it felt so strange and uncomfortable.

"Well, if you don't mind – we should be going – my wife isn't feeling so well and only feel better when walking" He smiles walking off without even saying goodbye.

I quickly said goodbye and followed Thayer into a shop. It wasn't really a shop, it was more like a convenient store but more old fashioned. I looked around the aisles and looked on the shelf.

I walked pass the female bathroom care. I suddenly realised that I was supposed to get my period a week ago but I guess it was late. But it can't be late, it was late last week. I should get by now. I usually supposed to get it three weeks ago and yet I don't have it.

What if the night Thayer raped me got me… pregnant? No! That's crazy! Impossible! Just because my period is late and I'm getting stomach aches and I feel nausea doesn't mean I'm pregnant.

Okay, maybe I should get a P.T. just in case. I grabbed a P.T. and grabbed two sort junk food and put it on the cashier table and when he scanned it and places it in a bag I called out for Thayer to buy them, but turns out since I'm a Royal I don't have to.

I quickly rushed out of the store along with Thayer and Thayer wanted to go home and we did. Once we got into our room I rushed to the bathroom with the bag and began the test.

**_a/n: Short chapter, i know but i didn't know what to really say but i think the next one or later the chapter is longer. _**


	18. Chapter 18 Good News and Bad News

**Chapter Eighteen**  
><strong>Good News And Bad News<strong>

Oh, I really hope I'm not pregnant! I don't want to be carrying a stupid, bloodsucking assholes baby – I just can't handle it. I'm a human and he's a vampire, it was never meant to be. It's not natural for a SLAYER to be married to vampire either.

I never heard **once** that a slayer had to marry a vampire – well maybe because I don't really learn the slayer history but either way, it's never meant to happen. Besides, I could already tell that Adrian and Rosa doesn't know about me being a slayer and all. Even if they did know, why didn't they do anything about it yet?

I had to wait five minutes now, in the bathroom to check if it's positive or negative. It's so far been fifteen minutes and I had to wait twenty. You have no idea how nervous I am right now! I think my brain drained itself out of my ears and my heart fell out of my ass. If I'm pregnant, there is always three options: kill the before it's even born, have the baby and never ever see Thayer ever again and make sure he doesn't even see the baby, or have the baby and live with Thayer in the underworld or the normal world.

I really don't think that I can have a baby on my own and not allowing the child see it's father. But if I pretend the father is someone else, it would obviously hurt the child when they find out. I can't lie to my own blood, I don't ever want to! I was lied to my parents and look where it got me. I can't even talk to my sister so telling my child lies isn't the best option. But I do not want my child having a vampire father or living in the underworld.

Even though! I can't have a baby! I'm only seventeen! I just got married! I don't want to have a child straight away! In one week Thayer is going to be announced King and then already we have our first child! It's crazy!

_'**BANG, BANG, BANG!'**_ I hear the loud thumping noise on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" I asked, pretending not to know who was on the other side and acting all ditsy and pathetic.

"Get out already! You've been in there for almost twenty minutes! How long does it take to go toilet?" Complained Thayer.

I didn't know how to reply so I sit there quiet. I didn't have the courage yet to check the P.T. since I'm too nervous and scared. I heard Thayer still complaining and I wasn't even listening. I tried not to laugh even though how badly I needed it right now, I don't think it's an appropriate time to laugh.

"Come out! Or I'm coming in!" He warned. I completely ignored him and looked at my fingers. I don't give a damn what he wants! I'm in a crisis right now and I don't want Thayer to be involved even though he already is if he likes it or not.

WHAT IF THE CHILD IS A VAMPIRE? No! No! No! I don't want to give birth to a vampire child. But hang on, if Thayer is a vampire, how can he even get me pregnant? He's a vampire, he's the living dead. He isn't supposed to have semen at all!

There is no way I'm pregnant with a vampire! He is the **living dead**! There is nothing to be worried about Evy, you're not pregnant. Your period is just late that's all and you feel a bit sick since you're not eating enough food.

Thayer bursts in the room looking furious; he turns to me and started yelling, "What the hell? You're just sitting here, doing nothing and not even opening the door for someone who really needs to use the toilet! Is this your sort of style for revenge or something?" He screamed.

Oh dear! I hope he doesn't see the P.T. which is on the bathroom bench facing up – it's just right there, visible and everything. As he kept yelling at me, I quickly looked at the P.T. and him, back and forth. I tried to make sure it doesn't look obvious that I was staring at something else.

"Why aren't you answering me?" He screamed again. I then turned to him and realised he's so furious he's head was about to pop! "What were you looking at?" He frowned looking behind him and look for the object I was glaring at. "What is that?"

My heart started to race and it felt like eyes were about to blow up. I wanted to chop my ears of and sew my eye lids so I wouldn't have to witness anything that is just going to happen. Abruptly, I grabbed him and pulled him closer causing our lips to crash and something exploded. Sparking current ran down both of us and a volcano of something harsh erupted.

He's lips felt so tender and warm – he wrapped he's arm around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was so amazing; it was like fireworks exploding in our mouths.

The way he wrapped his arms around my waist allowed me to shiver and he deepened the kiss. I heard him moan softly and pulled me closer. I started kissing him back the ones he was giving. My hands slid up to his hair and tangled my fingers in his soft hair. Even though there wasn't any air left between us, he pulled me even closer and deepened the kiss even more. I clutched onto his hair causing him to moan.

What the hell am I doing? I'm kissing him! Why am I kissing him? I abruptly pushed him away even though I didn't want to, I did. I stared at him, confused at my actions.

He too was confused but I ignored his expression and walked past him, grabbed the P.T. and walked out of the room without even looking at the P.T. I rushed my way to the balcony and sat down looking at the view. What the hell did I just do? I was so scared and confused and I kind of do understand kissing him but why the hell did I enjoy it?

Nope, no, no, I didn't enjoy it! I hated it! It's was sloppy, gross, icky and just disturbing. I only wrapped my arm around he's neck because I wanted to strangle him, that's why! Ah! Why am I doing this to myself? It must be the hormones. Yep, it's the hormones.

But it's too early for hormones! Ah! I only did this because I didn't want him to know about the P.T., that's all. I was trying to distract him and it worked, he completely forgot about the P.T. and taking a piss right now. (Okay, truly, I have no idea what he's doing).

He comes out of the bathroom and sees me on the balcony staring out at the view, I could tell her was looking at me because I suddenly got shivers. I could hear him walking and the footstep were getting louder and louder.

I turn around and almost crashed into Thayer's body, I looked up at his face and hid the P.T. behind me, scared that he'd see it or not.

"You're acting very strange," He stated. "What's wrong?" He sighed hopelessly. Honestly, why ask that question when you obviously don't care about it?

"The problem is," I sighed. "that you're always bugging me!" I frowned walking past him and back inside the room and sat down on the couch and looked at the magazine I was reading earlier.

"Now there's the Evy I know" He chuckled and left the room without any words. Oh, thank god he's gone! I lifted up the P.T. but didn't even check what it said on it and sighed.

_'knock, knock, knock'_ I heard from the door.

_Can't a girl find out if she's pregnant without any disruption?_ I complained to myself.

"Come in" I answered the knock, hiding the P.T. under the pillows. I see Laurel walking in with a huge smile on her face. She looked more guilty as ever. She was such a beautiful girl, but too bad she's a vampire. I thought it was all natural but it was a death look. "Hey, Laurel" I greeted kindly.

"Hey, slayer!" She greeted back. I quickly jumped to my feet with a frown placed on my face. HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW? WHY THE HELL DID THAYER TELL HER? No! We had a deal and he raped me and he still told everyone! That's it! I learnt a lesson! You never, ever make a deal with a bloody vampire, especially THAYER.

"Oh, don't worry – we knew you were the slayer before we even met you. We just didn't tell Thayer" She smiled, looking really cheeky.

"So, you knew about me being a slayer from the beginning? Why didn't you do anything about it?" I asked, arching an eye brow.

"Well, because it's tradition. I wasn't supposed to do anything about it." She looked at me if I was an moron. "Don't worry – I won't tell Thayer about you being the slayer or me knowing about it" She smiled.

Okay what? It's traditional to marry a slayer for a royal? Is this world crazy or something? What type of vampire want to marry a slayer? Who's that crazy to do so?

"Not to sound mean, but aren't you supposed to crave my blood or something?" I asked arching an eye brow.

She started to laugh, "No, as royals, we learnt to control ourselves" She smiles, like a ditz. "Besides, Thayer can only feed on you to complete the tradition" She smiled. "If I kill you, than Thayer has to divorce you and look for another slayer"

This is the most weirdest tradition in the whole entire world? They want to marry a slayer but they want to kill her as well. Are they stupid or something? Of course the slayers are going to try and kick their asses because it's so obvious that us slayers, don't want to become a vampire.

"When does he have to turn me into a… vampire?" I asked looking at her seeming very nervous. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and it was unpleasant.

"Whenever but I know for sure that he can't turn you into a vampire when you're pregnant because it makes the child go effed up or something" She explained. Okay, that was the first time hearing Laurel saying something that referred to a swear word.

"Pregnant?" What a coincidence? Okay, now, I feel like having this child now and I have no idea why but I'm already starting to like Laurel. "So, if I am pregnant, he's not going to turn me until…?" I arched an eye brow.

"When the child is ready to feed on solid food because…" She sat down next to me. "If you turned into a vampire, your breast won't contain any milk since you'd be dead – so, the child has to feed on milk for six months and after that he can turn you – but let's hope you're not pregnant because it would be too early and it would cause such a huge mess" She explained.

"What? How come?" I asked seeming even more nervous.

"Well, Thayer will be crowned as King in four days and having a child while he's trying to get used to being a king and get everything back on track, it would make him go a bit crazy having a child" She explained.

I gulped. Okay I don't care about him. If I'm pregnant he'd just have to get used to the fact. Even if it would trouble him! That bastard raped me so he'd have to face the consequences.

"Also, once Thayer is crowned King he'd has to move to his own palace along with you and get everything in order. But having a child would craze things up, like I said before." She explained further.

"Ah huh" I nodded and listened to every word she said.

"Anyways, once he gets used to being a King, that's when you can have a child – but right now, or the next month or the month after that would make things difficult" She explained.

I looked at the pillow where I hid the P.T. and looked back at Laurel, trying to force a smile.

"Oh shit! Don't tell me that your…" She jumped up, covering her mouth with shock. I stared at her while she freaked out. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" She screeched in shock.

"No, no, no! No I'm not" I jumped up as well, trying to cool her down.

"Oh, thank god your…"

"Well, I think I'm not" I quickly said before she said anything else that would make me feel uncomfortable.

Her eyes widened and concentrated into my eyes which really freaked me out, "Your… your… does Thayer know?" She asked, stuttering.

"No! Like I said, I think I'm not" I told her seeming even more nervous. I walked to the pillow and grabbed the P.T. from under the pillow and showed her. "I didn't look at it yet because I'm terrified of what I'd see" I honestly told her.

"So, this Pregnancy test has the answer to our problem?" She asked me looking at the P.T. but not at the result.

I nodded slowly, "I didn't tell anything about this to anyone. Not even Thayer – he walked into the bathroom once I was about to check and I got so nervous I hid the P.T. and when I was about to look at it, you knocked on the door. And not saying it annoyed me or anything, I'm glad you knocked, but I don't have the guts looking at it"

"Do you want to be pregnant?" She asked me.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but not with Thayer – not just with Thayer, with any vampire. I'm the slayer and having a child with a creature of the darkness is wrong. It doesn't work" I explained.

"Then how come you think you're pregnant if you don't even like Thayer?" She asked.

I stayed quiet and in a few seconds she gasped in shock. "He raped you?" She whispered, it sounded more like a yell than a whisper. I looked away, feeling so ashamed of the previous events. "That asshole! Yeah, I know he's my brother but he's not that much of a dick to rape someone" She complained.

Again her language kind of shocked me but I didn't show it at all. "Don't tell anyone about this at all!" I begged.

"I promise I won't tell anyone – I'd let you do it" She promised. "So, going to find out what's the answer before you get disrupted again?" She asked.

"I can't! You do it for me" I handed her the P.T.

She stared at the P.T. without even touching it and looked at me, "You peed on that?" She frowned.

"How else I'm going to do it?" I asked her. "Please, I can't do this" I told her.

She nods and grabs a tissue then the P.T. and looks at the result. Okay, this is it. Whatever the answer is on that Pregnancy Test will either change my life forever or make my life the exact same and I'll still continue getting out of the horrible place.

She looks at me and smiles. Oh thank god it's negative. I'm not pregnant. I could read it from her expression. You have no idea how happy this makes me feel. It does kind of saddens me for not having a child but I'm growing up to fast.

First I got married and then having a child. I bet I'd be having great grandchildren by the time I'm eighty years old. But I'm not pregnant. I can go back to old usual routine and find a way to get out of this dump.

But I just have to hear her tell me it's negative, "You're…" _not pregnant._ I finished her sentence in my mind. "Pregnant" She screeched with happiness.


	19. Chapter 19 I keeping a big secret

**Chapter Nineteen**  
><strong>I'm Keeping A Big Secret<strong>

It's been exactly two days since I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't eat much greasy food since then and I tried my hardest not to crave for anything and I tried not to eat too much. The crap bit is, later in the year I won't be able to really go patrolling and exercise. So in seven months or maybe less, I would be weak and helpless.

I just hope that Thayer would always be there by my side the whole time. I didn't tell Thayer yet, and I have no idea how to even tell him. It's difficult to tell a man about him being the father of your child. You might think this is such a cliché but you should be in my position right now.

For heaven sakes, he's a god damn vampire and being pregnant because of a vampire is the worst feeling imaginable. How am I going to tell Simon? He's going to break down dead.

Even though he isn't the one pregnant, he'd be more devastated than anyone else.

How am I going to tell that jerk about my situation? I hope it won't be as that bad as I usually imagined it to be like. Horrible, scary and heart breaking.

I have to tell him sooner or later, but how. I have to tell him before he is crowned as King. Thayer was lying down on the couch while I lay on the bed. He was sound asleep and I was wide awake.

I got out of bed and looked at him, I don't know why or how but I just lay down next to him on the couch and I could already tell I woke him up. Great, now I'm going to be going through he's annoyingness or he'll just push me off.

But instead, he puts he's blanket on me and wraps he's arms around my waist and snugs he's nose on my neck. I held onto he's hands which were elegantly placed on my waist but I slowly moved them to my stomach wishing that he can feel them.

"Had a bad dream?" He asked, whispering in my ear. I could feel he's breath blow on my neck making me slowly shiver.

Okay? What I really suspected him to do was like I said before, push me off the bed or start being cocky or something but instead, he's acting like Nate.

Oh, how I miss Nate? I wonder what he's doing right now – I guess he'd be at college, flirting with some college chick or something. I remember the last time when I had to go to a college party with Nate because of some bet, a college guy was flirting with me and you had no idea how pissed off Nate was. He really hated College guys and everything about them pisses him off a lot.

"Couldn't sleep" I spoke honestly. I turned my body around allowing my body face Thayer and I could see he's eyes were wide open, and he was staring at me. I placed my head on he's chest and felt he's chin on my head.

"So, you suddenly sleep with me instead" He chuckled softly. Yep, that doesn't really sound like me. Must be my pregnancy shit. God knows what a vampire and a human mating would be like.

"We have to talk about that kiss two days ago" I told him. Honestly, I couldn't keep the kiss away from my mind at all. Even though how much I hated him, I really enjoyed the kiss. I was so amazing, it was better than killing the one who killed my mother's friend.

"Good idea – so what made you pull me into a kiss?" He asked wrapping his arms tighter around my body. I felt myself behind pulled closer to a warm, comfortable body.

"Yeah, guess talking about that kiss isn't such a great idea… Thayer, I know you told everyone about me being the slayer and all" I whispered to him, trying to sound like not an ass or not pissed off.

"Um… yeah. How long did you know?" He asked.

I snuggled myself closer to Thayer's body, and felt my legs wrapping around Thayer's. "Two days – I found out more things that day as well, and I don't think you'll like it" I yawned.

He pulled himself up along with me and stared into my eyes, "What? Did you find out I'm going to bite you tomorrow morning?" He asked me arching an eye brow.

"You're going to bite me tomorrow morning?" I asked, jumping off the sofa and looking at him with shock.

"Guess not. Then what did you find out?" He asked turning on the light and stood up. I just then realised he was shirtless and was only wearing boxers.

"You were going to sire me tomorrow? Why?" I complained.

"Hey, it's part of tradition. I have to bite you to complete it" He said rolling he's eyes.

"Even if I'm pregnant" I frowned.

"No, not when you're pregnant" He rolled his eyes and yawned. Should I tell him? I left the P.T. under the pillow just in case I couldn't tell him about the pregnancy so instead I can show him.

The past two days, Laurel bought me a lot of P.T. just to make sure if I'm pregnant or not and they all turned out positive. They were all different sort of P.T.'s and yet they all say I'm pregnant.

"You can't bite me tomorrow! Pregnant or not! You're not going to bite me!" I snapped at him. He rolls his eyes and grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall and growls.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bite you" He spoke through his teeth. I sighed softly and looked down at my feet. I heard him put his hand on the wall, right beside my ears.

"Because… a slayer shouldn't be bitten. It's my tradition to not become a vampire and die as a human!" I told him pushing him away from me. "If you have to keep your tradition, then it's obvious that I have to keep my tradition! So if you try to bite me, I swear, I swear I will kill you" I clarified.

He started to chuckle, "I don't give a _fuck_ about your tradition" grabbing me and pushing me on the bed and he goes on top of me.

Oh dear, I start having memories flashing back to me – him on top of me. Tying my hand on poles, allowing me not to move. Him kissing my whole body and making me want to puke but instead I start crying. I open my eyes and see his eyes pure black and I could see his fangs ready to pierce through my skin.

I pushed him off me with all my strength and I could see flying and hit his back on to the wall. I heard him groan in pain, I quickly jump off bed, preparing for a fight. I see him getting up slowly and crack his knuckles. I guess we're going to have a serious fight but instead Thayer suddenly vanishes.

I felt something pull me from behind me and felt a body behind me, "I guess you broke your tradition" I heard Thayer say and leaning down on my neck. I quickly elbowed him causing him to groan in pain and quickly rushed to the other side of the room.

I watched him while he slowly stood up straight looking at me with disappointment, "You're just one crazy woman aren't you? But you are all the same – you can just resist me" He winked and chuckled.

"What?" I arched an eye brow. I could feel my heart still beating like crazy! Why am I feeling like this? I usually don't feel like this, even if I'm going to die or something. Maybe it's the pregnancy or something.

"That kiss – I knew you had to do it – just the way you kissed me and how allow me to take advantage of you – you are head over hills for me" He told me, slowly coming closer.

I started to laugh, I couldn't control myself but just laugh, I could tell he was frowning but I didn't care but just to laugh, "That kiss was just to distract you" I thought to myself.

"Distract me from what?" Thayer asked arching an eye brow. _Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?_ My laugh stopped and stared at him. "Distract me from what exactly, slayer?" He asked me.

I really didn't like it when he called me slayer, it made me feel like a piece of meat to him. I didn't want him to call me by something that isn't my name.

"Something that is very personal" I felt my cheek go hot. I knew I was blushing and he started laughing. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea about 'personal'. I hope he'd think I got my period or something.

"Sweetheart, we're married now – you can't hide anything from me, even if it's really personal – so what were you distracting me from?" I heard him slowly transform his laugh into a soft chuckle. I heard someone knock on the door. Oh thank god!

"Come in" I quickly said, ignoring his question. I just know that after whoever is out there leaves, he will ask that question over and over again until I tell him what he wants him to hear.

Maybe I could just tell him that I had my period and I didn't want him to see them. No! That would be disgusting if he saw me grab it and leave. Maybe I could tell him it was my bra or maybe my underwear. Bra sounds better. I'll just tell him that I wanted to distract him from my bra. No, that isn't strong enough!

I see Rosa walk in smiling, "Hello, I heard you two talking – I just came in to check" Rosa said with a sweet, soothing voice. I smiled and nod.

"We're fine, thank you"

"Um… Evy, you should have some rest – I don't want my grandchild been birth to a sleepy lady" She teased and leaves. Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Grandchild? Did she have to say that? Why couldn't she just say that tummy needs some sleep or something?

I hope Thayer didn't really heard what she said! I hope he didn't really cared or thought that I would eventually have to carry Thayer's child later in the future and I'd be weak and sleepy or something.

I didn't have the courage just to turn and see Thayer's reaction, I just stood there frozen, staring at the door. "Grandchild?" All I heard him say.

I forced myself to look at Thayer, so I slowly turned and see his reaction. He just stared at me, with his eyes wide opened and his mouth slightly opened. "I'm so not going to have a child with you" I scoffed and turned around and headed towards the bed. I hope he fell for that!

What the hell is wrong with me? I have to tell him that I'm pregnant before things get out of control. This was a perfect time to tell him and I'm just throwing it away! What is wrong with me!

"Oh thank god! I thought you were pregnant" He sighed with relief. "Okay, now where were we? Oh right, what were you hiding from me?" He asked.

Okay, you have to tell him Evy! You have no choice, you have to tell him right now before it's too late. Telling him that I'm pregnant is the only way that he'd stop wanting to bite me and wait until I give birth to the child.

"It's under the pillow case, beside you, on the bed" I whispered to him softly, looking at the blanket in front of me, all scrambled up.

Thayer rolls his eyes and walked closer to the pillow and lifted it up. He shoved his hand in the pillow and searched it and I could tell he touched the P.T. He pulled it out and I kept my eyes at the blanket not wanting to see his reaction.

"What the hell is this?" He asks me. But I ignored his question and started feeling tears streaming down my cheek. I could already tell he was frightened and he knew that I was even more scared than he was. "Evelyn, what is this?" He repeated.

I looked at him and felt the tears falling faster, "Can't you tell?" I slowly said, trying not to sound weak and helpless but I was obviously failing.

"Why d… does… it have a… p-plus sign…. O-on it?" He stuttered. I looked away and he pulled my arm to face him. He pulled me closer to him and made me stand up and stare straight into his eyes. "Tell me" He ordered.

I gulped, "I'm… carrying… your-your child" I barely could speak, what I said wasn't audible. It sounded like I whispered and stuttered at the same time which created something that couldn't be explained accurately.

He started shaking his head with disbelief and lets go of me, taking steps back. Once there was nothing else to back from since he crashed himself into a couch be grabbed hold onto his while looking down a whispering, "_no, no, no, this cannot be happening"_ very faintly that I could only hear it.

I wanted to go cheer him up but I couldn't, god knows what he'd do to me. Maybe try to kill me or make me kill the child. Even though how easier it would be, I couldn't kill my own child, even if the father is Lucifer himself.

All I wish from God is that I hope the child is human and not a blood sucking vampire and never will be one.

"Is that what you've been hiding from me for the past two days?" He asked me looking straight into my eyes. I felt my spine shiver while looking into his deep blue eyes.

What am I going to tell him now? That I hate him and that I hate him for raping me. Or maybe I should tell him how badly I feel or maybe I could even say that I hate his guts and don't want to his face ever again. I guess I'll have to let my mouth decide for me instead, since I cannot decide for myself.

"I didn't know how to tell you" I began not knowing where I am going to end after this sentence. "I just wanted this all over and done with and then I want to take the child back to the real world and…" I didn't know what to say but this. "I don't you to come"


	20. Chapter 20 Agreement

**Recap:**

_ "Is that what you've been hiding from me for the past two days?" He asked me looking straight into my eyes. I felt my spine shiver while looking into his deep blue eyes._

_What am I going to tell him now? That I hate him and that I hate him for raping me. Or maybe I should tell him how badly I feel or maybe I could even say that I hate his guts and don't want to his face ever again. I guess I'll have to let my mouth decide for me instead, since I cannot decide for myself._

_ "I didn't know how to tell you" I began not knowing where I am going to end after this sentence. "I just wanted this all over and done with and then I want to take the child back to the real world and…" I didn't know what to say but this. "I don't want you to come"_

_**Chapter Twenty**  
><strong>Agreement<strong>_

I could see the shock in his eyes – I could tell that he wanted the child more than me even though he didn't want it even more at the same time. "No, you can't do this to me! This is my child too, not just yours!" He yelled at me.

He looked really scared and this was the first, I never seen him look like this, ever! He seemed so delicate and so cute when he was scared – I just felt like passionately kissing him right now at this moment, but no! It's senseless.

I just stared at him while he complain even more, "This my child and I want this more than you! Even if your giving birth to this child, I have the rights to see my child. Divorce? Fine whatever but you can't keep me away from my child! Our child!" He yelled even more.

**Thayer's P.O.V.**

Is she crazy? How could she be so cruel? She knows well enough that it's not right to keep MY child away from me. Why did she even think that? Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I won't stop caring about my responsibilities of my child! We do that to our grandchildren for heaven sakes!

"Why don't you want me near _my_ child?" I asked feeling so heart broken. Okay, maybe not heartbroken but maybe a bit hurt, that she thinks I won't be a good father to my child. For heaven sakes! I'm going to be king.

"Isn't it obvious? You raped me, Thayer! If you could do such a cruel thing to me then you're no different to any other and **I don't want my child to have you as the father.**" She said to me loud enough for me to take it in the pain and low enough that only I can hear it. She successfully hurt me, mentally. Never knew a slayer could do that.

"Just because I hate you doesn't mean I'm going to hate the child" I told her truly. Why won't she just give up and let me see my child when she gives birth to him or her. I really hope it's a boy. But if it's a girl I already have a perfect name for her already, Elena.

"Thayer, we both know that this isn't one of those fairy tales that eventually we'll fall in love and cherish this child together! This is reality and I know that you'd hate my guts eternity and I would hate yours." Hearing those words kind of hurt me even more but I know she was right. I'm not going to fall in love with her like one of those _fairy tales_, humans read.

Why does she have to care about the child more than herself? That's one thing I hate about slayers! They keep on thinking about their family and everyone else but never, once do they think for their themselves.

Really, I would suspect her to run off by now and get it over and done with and I'd never have to see her face but she actually stayed. I don't know why but she stayed. Or maybe she is planning something to get out of here. But it's too late now, she's pregnant, she has to stay with me.

"I don't want our child hear us constantly hating each other and see us wanting to kill each other so badly! I don't want my child to have parents that hates each other – maybe a man who isn't egotistic but caring and wonderful in so many ways would be the father of this child" She explained further.

"I can be caring, compassionate and wonderful in so many ways! I can be that man if you just let me try!" I yelled at her.

She stood there stiffened, she began shaking her head and walks to the balcony, opening the door, allowing a cold breeze blow into the room. Why is this so hard? She's so stubborn!

I could see how scared she was right now – I know she doesn't want to have this child and I know that I don't want have this child with her. I could tell that she wants this all over. Besides, she's only a teen, not even eighteen yet. She's too young to have a child.

She must've grown up knowing that having a child at the age of eighteen proves that you are a whore. Looking at her, forcing herself not to cry makes me want to agree with her and never see my child but this child of mine will be the next heir to the throne.

"Okay, what can I do that will allow me to see my child?" I asked, sighing hopelessly. "I'll do anything you ask"

Evy didn't even move at all, she just stood there and stared at the view. "Prove to me that you can be great father and not one of those normal vampires who think humans are just stupid arrogant living creatures when vampires and werewolves and other creatures of the darkness isn't better themselves" She told me.

What? I can't do that? Is she out of her mind? I'm the king of the 'creature of the darkness' (whatever way she'll put it). I love my people and I couldn't ever say anything bad about them. I'd feel like I'm betraying them in some way.

"Fine, I'll do that – as long as you stay here with the child" I told her walking more closer to her and trying to look at her face.

"You know I won't be staying here for long – a slayer needs to breathe, Thayer. They need to be out there, helping the people they love and people they barley know. Even help the people they don't like at all" She finally turned to face me.

I could see tears falling perfectly down her cheeks. I could see how scared she is now and how hard she's taking this. She looks more scared than me. But still, she cannot allow me to not see my child.

I don't care if she leaves the Underworld and raises the child in the human world, as long I get to see my child whenever I want and I have the best relationship with them and my child gets to visit me whenever and when my child grows up it would want to live with me instead of her.

But though, the child would be more safe with Evy. For heaven sakes, she's the slayer. She was born to protect and I know that she would give her life for her child's. I know she'd try her hardest to protect our child and really, no one would want to attack the child since it's MY child and also the SLAYERS.

No one would want to mess with the two most powerful people in the world kids. But what if there is a bunch of vamps who wants to kill the slayer and takes our child and use the child as bait. No! I'd tell her to call me straight away. It wouldn't just happen to her anyways, it would happen to me as well. I'm going to be the king soon and I would be having a lot of rivals soon.

Heck, I already have a rival. But what if Lucifer doesn't like the fact that a vampire mated with a slayer and the child is being raised as a human. I guess it would be a huge fight against Evy and Lucifer then. And I know that Evy will never give up until she wins or dies. But it's too dangerous for a slayer to have child. She needs help, she needs me.

"Do you think a slayer would look after a child when they already have so many responsibilities?" I asked.

**Evelyn's P.O.V.**

He's right! Why does he have to be right? I hate it when he is right! Why can't he just be wrong? Why do I have to be a slayer? Everything would've been easier if I just denied the job! Why am I the kind of chosen one? I hate being the slayer.

Most importantly, why didn't I just rejected the marriage? I wouldn't really go to jail at all, since she has no evidential evidence of whatever she accused me for. WHY AM I SO STUPID? ERG!

I just stood there watching him – I already could feel a tear falling down my cheek. I started to shake my head, deliberately and took a deep breath. I can't believe I'm going say this, "That's why you have to prove to me that you can look after the child, and be the perfect imitation of a human father"

He stood there quiet, guessing he was shocked of what I just said. Of course he knows that I won't be able to look after this child on my own and how much I need help. Of course he knows how little help I'd ever get and the only person who would help me would be Nate and no one else. Of course he knows that I'd need him to raise this child.

"I'll try my hardest – I swear to you, I'd try to make this marriage work. Maybe not be a loving couple but at least friends. I will try to become as human as possible and when this child is born and is old enough to leave the underworld – I'll be with you the whole time" Hearing him say that made my heart skip a beat.

And the next thing I know, I'm tightly squeezing Thayer with a hug. I could feel his arms also wrapping his arms around me, I snuggled my nose on his neck, feeling my sleepiness pulling me in.

It was a nice comforting hug, I don't know why but it felt nice being in his arms. AH! What am I doing? I quickly pushed him away and stared at him, looking at me with his normal cocky smirk.

"At least try!" I whined and walked in the room again and cuddled myself in the blankets. I could hear Thayer walking back in the room, closing the door and laid on the bed, wrapping his arms around me, trying to make me feel warm.

I pushed him away from me but he kept on getting closer and closer by the time he squeezed me into his chest and wrapped his whole body around me, allowing me to face his face and we were only three inches apart.

I just pushed him off the bed frowning, "Just because we're having a child together, doesn't mean we can share beds and cuddle next to each other" I complained and continued sleeping.

I heard Thayer chuckle while I heard his footstep walk towards the sofa and heard him lay down and yawned loudly. I closed my eyes and forcing myself to sleep but it already seemed too hard.

I know that I won't be able to look after the child myself and it hit me once Thayer reminded me how hard it would be for me. I do need him there with me but I don't want him to raise the child as a vampire, I want my child to be raised as a human.

What if Simon helped me instead? Two slayers, looking after a slayers child would be very protective. I mean, I could tell that Simon is amazing already even though I haven't seen him fight yet.

I can't believe I'm having a child! I'm too young and it's just not right at all. But still, I do want one before I die and why not know? God knows when I die and who knows, I might die tomorrow since I told Thayer I don't want him to see our child. But yet he wouldn't want to kill his own child.

Just one problem though, how am I going to tell Simon all about this? Should I make him wait for another nine months so then we can leave or should I help Simon to get out of here and once I have a child I would force Thayer to get me out of here.

Simon is going to go berserk when he hears about this. He will go madly crazy and he will never accept my apology. Maybe he'd kill Thayer for me and Simon would take me somewhere in the underworld and wait until I give birth to my child and we'd defeat Lucifer together.

My phone started to ring and I quickly answered it, ignoring the complains Thayer is mumbling out, about something that he can't even sleep tonight.

I answered the phone, "Hello?" I asked, with a yawn.

"Evy? Is that you? It's me, Nate! I'm here in the underworld!"


	21. Chapter 21 Confession

**Chapter Twenty – One**  
><strong>Confession<strong>

"Nate?" I whispered, a bit shocked. I quickly got out of the room, into the bathroom and locked the door behind me and kept my voice still low just in case if Thayer was pressing his ear against the door.

Hearing his voice made me skip a heartbeat, but what he told me made me just want to stab myself. **WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HIM ABOUT WHAT THAYER DID TO ME!** Why, oh why Nate are you doing this?

"Hey, Eves. Look, I'm in the underworld and I have no freaking idea where I am! All I know that I'm staying at an abandoned English cottage house, somewhere called Bridgewater" Nate rushed.

"Bridgewater, what the hell are you doing there?" I asked frowning. Why the hell is he even in the underworld? Why did I have to call him and tell him that I'm in the underworld? I love him and all (as a friend) but I don't want him to risk his own life and come to save me.

Really, he doesn't need to save me since I have Simon and also because I am PREGNANT. Oh, I just wish Nate was less like a slayer and more like Thayer. But not the vampire bit of it and also the royal bit.

"I don't know. Where are you?" Asked Nate. I really want to see him but I just cant. What if Thayer hurts him or tries to kill him or something? Also, I'm pregnant and I would slowly and eventually become weak to even protect anyone.

"I have no idea" I replied. "I'll ask Thayer – okay, I'll try to pick you up tomorrow morning and give you a place to stay that no one would know you are even here" I explained to him.

Even though how badly I wanted him to live in the mansion, it's too dangerous for him. I'm risking his own life just for my own even though I'm safe since I'm pregnant. I love him and all but I can't always protect him, there's times where I won't be able to do anything and that will be in a couple of months from now!

"Um… how are you going to make sure no one knows where I am when your lover boy won't leave you alone?" He asked, sounding really pissed off.

"He isn't my lover boy," I snapped. "He is just my husband – look, trust me. I'll find a way. Don't forget, sneaking out is part of my career" I told him.

I heard Nate softly chuckle and I loved hearing him laughing again. It's nice hearing someone who isn't a blood sucking creature laughing. "Yeah, okay Princess Evelyn. When should I be ready for your arrival?" He asked in a posh accent. I knew he was teasing me but this isn't one of those situations to tease.

"Okay, just tell me where you are exactly so then I can go pick you up" I sighed hopelessly, opening the door a little bit checking if Thayer was sleeping on the couch, but all I saw was the sofa with a blanket and a pillow but no Thayer.

"I told you, I'm at Bridgewater, near an abandoned English cottage – that's all I know" I heard Nate sigh. Oh, I wish I was with him right now then being here with a moron.

"Okay, I'll get you tomorrow. When I get there, you and I are going to have a serious talk!" I told him, making it sound like a threat.

"Okay mum, I'm sorry – please don't be late" Joked Nate. "Okay, see you tomorrow. Be careful" He told me.

"Me careful? Nate, you be careful" I told him and heard him hang up. I put the phone on the counter and filled my palm with water. I splashed it on my face and stared at myself in the mirror.

_Why is my life horrible as hell?_ I thought to myself. I turned around facing the towel, I grabbed it forcefully and whipped my face. I took a deep breath once I placed the towel back to its usual spot and left the bathroom.

Where am I going to take him? I don't even know the underworld so how am I supposed to know what's the most safest place here? Where is Simon staying? Maybe I'll make Nate stay with him.

Yes! It's perfect! I'll make Nate stay with Simon. Nate would be safe, and in the right hands and he can also help Simon with some information of whatever he needs. Nate is great at those sort of things.

But what if Simon won't allow it? What if Simon doesn't like him and kicks him out of the house instead. No, Simon isn't like that. He's sweet and caring. He's is whatever slayer should be.

So it's settled then, I'll make Nate stay with Simon until they know a way to get out of here. I'll help Simon and Nate to get out of this death whole and I'll make Thayer get me out of here.

Okay, now I have to know where Bridgewater is. I looked around the whole room not spotting Thayer anywhere. Maybe he left. I shrugged, carelessly and sat on bed, turning on the bed side lamp.

I shook my head and quickly went to change. I changed into a simply sweet coral floral mesh dress with a round neckline and a sheer bodice. I wore coral ballet shoes and wore a thin brown necklace. I grabbed a coral purse and placed my phone inside and sneaked out of the window, making sure no guards were watching me.

I once I got to the ground and bolted to the gate, luckily I knew the way to the village now so I ran towards the village. Once I was out of sight of the palace I started to walk instead, not liking the rocks going into my shoe and making it uncomfortable.

Anyways, is running good for the baby? AH! I have to stop thinking about the stupid baby! I have other things to worry about like helping Simon getting out of the Underworld and making sure he takes Nate along. Also I need to get Nate to live with Simon. I can't be thinking about myself, I'm too selfish!

Okay maybe not selfish but let's say egotistic. Yeah, I'm egotistic. I'm egocentric all I do is think about myself when there is more people out there who needs my help!

I almost made it to the village but stopped myself once I saw a sign pointing at a directing and on the sign is said, 'Bridgewater, 6 miles'. Great, only if I knew I'd be walking for 6 miles I would at least brought food! For a pregnant lady, I need to eat a lot!

I grabbed my phone from my purse while I was walking towards Bridgewater and dialled Simon's number. I placed the phone next to my ear and waited until I heard Simon's voice. "Hello?" I heard him ask.

"Simon! It's me, Evy" I ensured him. "I need to ask a favour" I asked kindly. Oh, I hope that he's okay with my idea. Who knows what type of slayer this is in front of humans? I'm a slayer as well, so maybe he's just nice to me.

No! What am I saying? He's better than me. He's sweet, kind, generous and compassionate – he literally came to the underworld just to help me get out of it. Who would do that? Other than Nate, but I knew Nate for a long time so he kind of has a reason why but the only reason why Simon is helping me because I'm the slayer.

"Yeah! Of course! What is it?" He asked kindly.

"Well, a really close friend of mine is in the Underworld now to help to get out. But he stays in Bridgewater in an abandon house, is it okay if he stays with you instead?" I asked him.

"Of course – but why can't he stay with you?" He asked.

"Well, I, uh… the thing is, there is so many vampires where I live and I cannot protect Nate. And if Nate is there, they'd start getting suspicious about him here and they would want to know exactly why he is here" I explained.

"So?" He asked, making it sound like it's not really a big deal.

"What do you mean so? If the know that Nate is here, my friend is Nate, they're going to wonder why a SLAYER would want a human come to the underworld just to visit me. So they'd eventually will find out that we are going to escape and of course they don't want me to escape" I explained further.

"Well, they can't stop from doing anything anyways" He said, making it sounds obvious.

"Yes, but what if they attack Nate. He's human and doesn't have the slayer strength. What if those _vampires_ attacks Nate and since there is so many of them, I won't be able to take them all" I clarified.

I heard him starting to chuckle, "Okay, I'll let him stay with me" He laughed. Oh thank you!

"Oh, thanks you! Also, there is another favour I need to ask" I gave my sympathetic voice.

"What is it?" He asked, like I asked him so many favours already.

"You have a car right?" I began. I heard him sigh the word yes. "Then is it okay if you can pick Nate and I at Bridgewater near an abandon English cottage?" I asked nicely.

"Of course" He replied nicely. "I'll see you in a couple of hours" And then he hangs up.

I sighed with relief and put the phone back in my purse and continued walking. I past a sign saying, _Bridgewater_. Oh yay! I'm here! That was quick! I kept walking fast and found myself in a village filled with witches, warlocks and even werewolves. But I didn't even sight a vampire.

"Ahh, a girl like you shouldn't be lost like this in the underworld" I heard a harsh male voice speak behind me. I turn around seeing an old man with a large beaky nose, he was semi-bold and he had a very sloppy skin.

"I'm not lost – where is the old English cottage?" I asked ignoring the fact he was trying to scare me. I pretended like he was a usual human citizen and I was the slayer and nothing scared me.

"Old cottage? You shouldn't be going there, young lady, it's very dangerous there – it's right next to were-forest" Warned the old warlock.

"Were-forest? Really? You call a forest were-forest? You people are so lame" I stated. Okay them calling a forest were-forest. Could they get any lamer?

"Sweetheart, it's the werewolves territory – if they see you there, they'll ripe you into pieces – werewolves are very selfish about their territory but they are very family oriented" Clarified the old man.

"Old man, nothing scares me – I'm a girl whose capable of doing a lot of crazy shit" I told him. "Now tell me where the hell is the cottage or, off with your head" I threatened. Okay, I've always been wanting to say off with your head!

The old man gulped, while he forces himself to pull his arm up, pointing at a direction, his arm was shaking with fear, "Tha – that w… way" He stuttered. Hehehehe, his scared of me! I love this place already!

"Thank you," A smirk grew on my lips. I turned around and headed to the direction he pointed at. I felt like I was running towards the that direction. It feels so wonderful finally going to see Nate again.

Wait, the old man did say that the old cottage is part of the werewolf territory. **Nate's at the werewolf territory.** He's going to die there! I felt my legs already starting to run in that direction, not even controlling myself.

What if the werewolf are already there, preparing to eat him? Ah shit! Come on! How long does it take to get there! I start seeing a cottage right beside a forest, I started run faster than I could and started knocking on the door quickly.

The door swinged open and I saw Nate, cleaner than ever. I just hugged him and squeezed him with all my strength. Oh, thank god his fine! I heard him start chuckling, but I ignored it and just hugged him.

**Thayer's P.O.V.**

Okay, why did I let her leave? I know that her friend, Nate is here and I just let her leave. Why should I care? She's not important in my life. She's just another thing there, trying to ruin my life.

**Then why am I following her?** What is wrong with me? I let her leave without letting her know I know and I'm following her. This is not like me, I don't like her and I'm following her. Why?

Am I following her for her safety? All I know that the English cottage is werewolf territory. She can look after herself. She might be pregnant but it is a bit early for her to be weak. Well, just to make sure I'll still follow her, besides she is carrying my child.

Okay, shut up! Pay attention to what she's saying to the warlock. "Were-forest? Really? You call a forest were-forest? You people are so lame" I heard her state. Okay, that is true. Calling a forest, were-forest is lame but that's what the olden day civilians called it.

"Sweetheart, it's the werewolves territory – if they see you there, they'll ripe you into pieces – werewolves are very selfish about their territory but they are very family oriented" The warlock looked quiet offended. He might've been the one who called that forest were-forest. He looks like about four hundred years old.

"Old man, nothing scares me – I'm a girl whose capable of doing a lot of crazy shit" She stated. Yep, she got that right. I guess the warlock has no idea who she is. For an four hundred year old warlock, he sure doesn't know the difference between human and slayers. "Now, tell me where the hell is the cottage or, off with your head" I couldn't help myself but to chuckle.

That is such a common royal saying, I guess she's been wanting to say that for a really long time. It's quiet fun to say in my opinion. I heard the warlock gulp and lifted his shaking arm, pointing to the direction of the cottage. That idiot! Why did he do that? Moron!

A smirk grew on her lips, "Thank you" she replied and started heading towards the direction of the cottage. Okay, just before she called a fellow named Simon to let Nate stay with him and she said something about slayers and stuff. Who is this Simon and why didn't I ever heard of him before?

She suddenly starts running, oh I guess she just realised where her lover boy is. She's very slow! I used my vampire speed to get the cottage before she does and I hide behind a bush right next to the entrance and just below a window.

She finally makes it to the cottage and knocks on the door and I heard the door swing open. I start hearing _Nate_ chuckling, so I look up seeing them both hugging. Don't know why but this feels a bit uncomfortable.

Nate pulls her inside the cottage, "Hey, finally you came. I started to wonder what was taking you so long" He smiled. I just realised it was past sunrise and I'm going to be throned as king tomorrow night. It's going to be huge tomorrow, a huge party and I'll be king. I'd be moving to my own palace which is at the most beautiful place ever and I'd be then worrying about my people and Evy.

"Yeah, I had to walk to the whole way" She told him, making it sound like it was nothing. "Well, I decided where to make you stay" She started off.

"Ah huh, where?" He asked, his voice made me realise that he was head over hills for Evy. How could he be crazy about Evy? She's a horrible person! All she does is think about others before herself.

"Well, there is another slayer who is here in the underworld – he came to help me get out of here and I asked him if you can stay with him and he agreed" She explained. Simon is a slayer? What? Now there is two slayer in the underworld? Wait, she and Simon is planning a way to get out of this place. I knew it! I knew it!

"Another slayer?" Nate sighed hopelessly. "Yeah, by the way I found out a way to get out of this death whole" Nate told Evy. Death whole? The underworld isn't a death whole!

"Yeah, how?" I heard Evy chuckle softly.

"I know a warlock here who loves human – he would do anything to keep them safe and he agreed to me that he'd help you, me and whoever else to get out of the underworld for free" Nate said looking excited.

"Wait, so we can leave now?" I asked arching an eye brow.

"Exactly! When that other slayer comes, we'll go there now and we'll get out of here!" Nate said. Wow, he's very organized. He came here to get Evy out! Ha! Good luck with that! She's pregnant and it's too dangerous for her to leave.

"Um… you guys go without me. You and Simon get out of here and I'll get out of here some other way" She told him, by her voice I know she wants to tell him about the pregnancy but too nervous to even.

"What? What do you mean?" Nate frowned. I kind of peeping now, making sure they still don't see me. As if they would since their back is facing me now.

"Uh…" Evy's voice was a bit shaky. Oh, she's going to tell him. "I'm…"

"Evy, what's wrong? What the hell did he do to you?" He jumped up looking really pissed off. "Tell me, so I'd go to him right now and knock his head off" He growled.

"Ha! I'd like to see him try" I said under my breath, chuckling softly.

"He did nothing to me – I mean not anything lately" She quickly said. Nate kneels down right in front of Evy and looks into her eyes.

"Evy, whatever you tell me, I'd still love you and I would be there right beside you the whole time" He told me, with such a romantic tone. Before Evy could say anything, he slammed his lips against hers.

I felt all the anger inside me ready to explode! **What the fuck! Why is she kissing him? She's a married woman and she's kissing a moron! Why won't she just push him away!** I forced myself to stay in place. Why do I feel like this?

Who cares if she kisses some guy who apparently might be in love with my wife! No, she's married to me and she should know that she is not allowed to kiss anyone other than myself. Just as I was about to burst through this window and kill the moron, Evy pushes him away.

She frowned at him and she looked really pissed off, "Why?" She asked. Really that's all she can say?

"I love you Evy and I don't care if you're married to an asshole. You deserve better than him" He explained and leaned in for another kiss but she quickly moved away.

"So it means that I deserve you? Even though I'm married to an asshole I'm still married to him – you should know better Nate! I'm in a commitment and decided to take it even though I didn't like it" She explained.

"But you were forced – you were blackmailed from you stupid foster mother" Nate stated.

She was blackmailed? Wow, she must've been in it worse than me. She starts shaking her head, "I had a choice to either run away with you or marry him and I decided to marry him instead Nate" Her voice was slowly rising and rising until she was just yelling at Nate.

"Why won't you just leave him?" He asked frowning. "Tell me! Why won't you just leave him or cheat on him even though how badly he deserves it! Why won't you just get out this death whole and live the life you always wanted?"

"Because he got me pregnant" She blurted out.

Nate stiffened, he didn't move at all. His eyes got wider and his mouth dropped, "You're pregnant?" The door swinged opened. A guy with blonde hair, pale white skin and blue eyes appeared looking more shocked than Nate.

"Simon" Evy jumped up.

"You're pregnant and now you can't leave this death whole for another nine months!" Complained Simon.

"You can't what?" Nate also jumped with shock. His eyes were wider than Simons. "No, this can't be! You're the slayer and you don't belong here!" Nate argued.

"It's not that bad – besides, after I give birth…"

"You're planning to have it? Are you crazy? You must be! You can't keep a vampire child" Simon yelled.

I smelt something horrible, I didn't really like the smell, and it smelt like wet dog. I heard a loud growl behind Simon. I quickly turn my eyes there and see half a dozen werewolves standing there, looking pissed off at Simon, Nate and even Evy.


	22. Chapter 22 Hero Or Villian

**Chapter Twenty – Two**  
><strong>Hero Or Villain<strong>

Simon quickly pushed Nate out of the open window and also pushed me out and pushed himself out, but the werewolves got in front of us once we jumped out. I quickly pushed Nate behind me and made Simon go in front of Nate. One of the werewolves jumped at me but I kicked his head causing his head to snap.

All the other werewolves growled with anger and they all surrounded us. Oh, I got to get Simon and Nate out of here! Okay, um… Without any words I started bolting through the werewolves and towards the forest. I looked back seeing all the wolves chasing me. "Simon, get Nate out of here! I'll take care of this!" She screamed at them both.

Simon nods and grabs Nate and pulls him to his car and they drove off. Okay, now that they are gone, I can take care of this myself. I bolted in the forest without looking back then stopped at my tracks when there was a dozen of werewolves in front me.

Oh crap! Damn it! Why does all the crap thing happens to me? I hate this! Okay, now I really wish I didn't bolt it. Why did I run in the forest? How stupid can I be? This is where the werewolf all are. I could've ran out of the werewolf territory but instead I run in the forest!

I looked back seeing the five werewolves still behind me, one of the werewolves that chased me turn into human and he was naked but wore shorts. "Slayer" He said as if he was really interested.

"Ah, at least someone in the Underworld knows can tell me apart from a human to a slayer" I stated, sighing with relief. I looked at all the werewolf just one time and see that they were pissed at me. Maybe because I am in their territory. I thought werewolves loves slayers.

I looked at me and just smiles, "Glad you feel appreciated" He starts circling me, almost as if he was checking me out. "We are werewolves so we can tell. Don't feel special" He kept looking at me up and down.

"See something you like" I joked. He shot his eyes to my mine and his smile disappeared. I could see that his face was starting to turn red. Wow, this guy doesn't have girl in his life. I can already tell.

"You killed one of my people" He growled, ignoring what I said earlier. I sighed and looked at all the other werewolves and back to him. "Since you done that, I have no choice but to kill you"

"Hey, but you were about to attack me so I had no choice but to protect myself" I stated but it was too late he already turned back into a werewolf. Okay, for a normal sized human, they are too big to be this huge. They are almost reached my height! They have huge heads!

I could hear a werewolf bolting towards me but I duck down and grabbed it's feet and snapped it and try to throw it away. Wow, their heavy. All the other were-wolves growled and they all started to bolt towards me. I quickly jumped on top of one and went behind it and pulled its tail. I grabbed it's neck and snapped it.

Oh, why does it feel so horrible killing these werewolves? A grey werewolf comes towards me, but I kicked it before it could do anything and I caused it to fly across a hit a try. But unlucky for him he got stabbed in the heart with a branch.

"Oh, that gotta hurt" I cringed. Another werewolf comes from behind me and he jumped towards me, but I moved to the side, grabbed him around the neck with my arms and chocked him. But since it took too long, I just snapped it's neck.

Another two comes towards me at each side, then they jumped towards me but I rolled my body out of it they hit each other, causing them to accidently bite each other. Unfortunately for them, they died.

"Six down, eleven to go" I sighed to myself. Before I could grab another one, a werewolf scratched my neck but thankfully he didn't cut it deep. I quickly grabbed the werewolf and snapped his arms and punched him away.

I quickly cheeked my neck and it was just a scratch. I felt pain bursting in my arm, I turn to see a werewolf bit hard onto me. I screamed with pain. I felt the teeth piercing down my skin.

Oh, gosh. This is it! I'm done for! I'm dead. I don't get to see what happens in my crappy life. This is where it ends, my life has come to an end. Why does it have to be like this? I just wish one thing amazing happened to me. I tried to help everyone but turns out I die at the end.

At least I got Simon and Nate out of this. I felt the teeth scrap off my skin and heard a loud growl. Why are they growling? I'm going to die anyways. I turn to see that Thayer was there hissing at all the werewolves and guarding me.

A werewolf jumps towards Thayer but he grabs him and bites him at the neck and throws him away as if that werewolf was made out of feathers. I could see blood dripping down his lips and his eyes gone red.

I never seen his eyes like this before, he looked really furious. How did he know I was here? How did. All the other werewolf growled at him and ran off. Thayer quickly turns to me whipping the blood off his lips and kneels down next to me. I realised I was lying down on the ground.

My eyes were trying to force themselves down but I kept them open. The pain in my arm was getting stronger and stronger and I felt like I was about to explode. I'm turning into one of them. Oh gross! I don't want to be a werewolf.

Thayer grabbed my arm where the werewolf bit me and lifted it near his head, and placed his mouth over the bit and started sucking. I began to scream as loud as I could. I didn't feel any teeth pierced through my skin but I could feel blood coming out of me.

He quickly looked at me and his eyes were crystal blue again, "Don't worry – you're going to be fine, I promise" He kissed my forehead and continued sucking. My eyes forced shut on me and darkness was coming.

…

My eyes slowly open and find myself back in the room, with a needle pierced in my skin on my arm. I slowly get up and pulled the needle out. The pain was gone, and that's all I cared about. I looked at my arm and find the bite gone and there was no blood.

"What happened?" I asked myself, rubbing my head. It felt like my brain was spinning inside my skull as if it was dancing.

"Dogs attacked you" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to the side and see Thayer smiling at me, sitting on the couch. "Glad your awake – I thought you'd still be asleep during the crown ceremony"

"Oh, right – isn't that tomorrow?" I asked getting out of bed. My legs felt week and i felt like I was going to stubble down. I almost hit the ground next thing I know but was caught around the waist. I turned to see who was this hero of mine and see it was Thayer. "You were the one who saved me?" I asked.

"Why so shocked? You're my wife" He stated.

"But you hate me" I frowned. Okay, this is really strange. Didn't he want me dead, but instead he saves me because _'I'm his wife'_? This isn't right.

"I don't hate you, slayer – I just dislike you" He told me, smiling. I then realise he still was holding me.

"Theirs is a simpler word for dislike, it's called hate" I told him. I stood up straight and sat back down on the bed and realised I was not wearing any pants but one of Thayer's shirts. I jumped up looking at myself in shock, "Why am I wearing your…? Did you?" I asked looking at me with my eyes wider than ever.

He just started to chuckle, "You were covered in blood and I took your clothes off and I had no spare clothes near me so you wore my shirt. But don't worry no one saw you – I ran as fast as I could"

"What time is it?" I asked, frowning and walking towards the walk in closet.

"Two Forty-one" He answered and cleaned the bed and put the needle away in the draw. "Also, I have to leave in nineteen minutes to get ready for the ceremony – you and I have to make a grand entrance" He chuckled to himself.

I come out of the closet wearing a blue dress, that was knee length. "Why get ready now when the ceremony is tomorrow" I asked him as if he was one moron.

"The ceremony is today – you slept for one whole day" He frowned, shocked that I didn't know this. How am I supposed to know this, I was unconscious! Wait, I slept for a day!

"What? Huh? What?" All I could say back. He chuckled, and grabbed a couple of clothes from the walk in closet and walked out.

"A professional is coming to help you get dressed. Don't stress out, you need all your strength tonight – we'll be dancing, drinking and all other stuff. Relax" He said.

"I will not relax!" I frowned. "I can't go this ceremony, not after right now! I've been attacked and I just woke up and you suspect me to go to your ceremony?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah, I know but unfortunately I cannot go to my own ceremony without you – you're going to be queen and I need the queen be with me the whole time" He told rolling his eyes.

"No, I won't go – you cannot force me" I frowned.

He frowned, "Fine! Don't go! Hope you have a nice night!" He yelled and left the room.

Why do I feel so guilty? I had every right to be pissed at him! I just woke up after being attacked and he assumes me to go to a stupid ceremony! I don't mind if it's tomorrow but still I'm not going tonight!

But he did save me; I think I should at least go. But why did he save me? Is it because I'm carrying his child and he cares about the child even though he hates it. Or maybe he just doesn't want his wife to die right now.

Oh, it doesn't matter why he saved me! He just saved me and all he wants in return is me going to his ceremony. Why am I acting like an asshole for?

But really, Thayer is changing, just as I asked him to. I guess he really wants to be with the child the whole entire time. I guess my crappy fairy tells is changing. Just one question that needs to be answered. Is Thayer the hero or the villain?

**a/n: Alright so here is chapter 22. Now, I'll live to repeat that I did indeed posted the whole story on another website called Wattpad so if you are impatient then go check that out. It's so check that out. I will still be posting on this website, do not worry... But I might take my time since my computer is a meany sometimes and it won't let me go on some websites on some days. So I cannot promise you when i'm exactly going to post next. Well, have fun!**


	23. Chapter 23 The Grande Ceromny

**Chapter Twenty – Three**  
><strong>The Grande Ceremony<strong>

The tradition for a future queen, they should always wear an eggplant purple gown. What I'm wearing now is nothing understated with this beautiful strapless gown. Starting at the bust line, the bead arrangements is reminiscent of royalty which, of course, is what sparked this creation which was made from the company Flirt. The beads introduces the silk band which gathers the tulle into a diaphanous waterfall of pale and dark purple. It was floor length, so you can't even see my feet. It has ruched bodice and it's a layered skirt. The neckline was sweetheart, that's why the designer calls it, and the designer also says it has an empire waistline.

I wore silver earrings and a large silver necklace, which made my skin shiver since it's so cold. The hair dresser tied my hair up in an elegant up-do and did my make-up simple but beautiful. I looked like a real princess, well, I am a real princess but wearing this dress makes me feel like a princess.

I heard someone knock on the door and one of the maids in the room opened the door, but I didn't pay attention who walked in. "Oh wow. I never ever thought that my sister-in-law would be more beautiful than me" I heard Laurel say in shock.

I turned my glance away from the mirror to Laurel and smiled, appreciating her compliment, "Thank you" I replied. She was wearing a coral pink gown, also floor length. Her wasn't strapless but her one had a nice beaded belt around her waist. "You look beautiful" I complimented.

I see a smile grew on her lips, "Thank you – okay come on – the party already started and it's time for you and Thayer give your _Grande _Entrance." She pulled me and we walked out of my room and she directed me down the corridor.

I never been in this corridor before, maybe this is the part of the palace I never seen yet. Strange, I've been staying here for three weeks and yet I never seen this side of the palace yet. Well, this is my chance, since I won't be living here anymore. I'd be living in my own palace with Thayer.

We finally stopped just right in front of two huge doors, Laurel turns around and faces me. I could already feel my heart thumping so hard I might just faint right at the minute. "Don't worry, they all will love you" She smiled. "Thayer will be here soon, we'll be starting the Grande entrance in fifteen minutes – I'll come to tell you when you'd be entering" She smiles and walks off.

I stood there waiting for Thayer, but I just sighed hopelessly. I really hope Thayer isn't still pissed at me. After what he did for me, I can't let him hate me. He is the first creature in the whole entire universe that saved me.

"Excuse me ma'am, but aren't you supposed to be inside?" I snapped my eyes opened, startled by a husky whisper close behind me. I turn around facing Thayer in a tux, but it wasn't really just a tux. Whatever it was, he looked gorgeous in it.

"Um… if you haven't realised yet but I'm supposed to be entering with you" I frowned. He looked at me with amazement. I frowned at his expression and just turned away, feeling my cheek getting hot.

"Oh, it's you – I didn't think you'd be coming" He replied, trying to play it cool. I turned to face him again, he looked a bit happy that I'm actually doing this. "I hope you don't hate me" He forces a smile to appear on his lips.

"Oh why would I hate you? You saved me and also I am carrying your child" I smiled. Some reason, saying that didn't make me shiver or twitch like usual. Am I actually accepting the fact I'm carrying a vampires child.

"True. Who would hate me? I'm irresistible" A smirk grew on his lips and winked at me. Yeah, I was wrong. He didn't change one bit.

"Erg," I scoffed. "You're such a pig" I stated. His smirk grew bigger and walked closer towards me where we were face to face. I hold my guard showing him that I'm not afraid of him.

"Yeah, but an irresistible pig" He remained smirking and glared down my eyes. Maybe a minute or two has passed, his gazed softened but he continued to look at me.

I wanted to move away but somehow my body wouldn't allow me, this is I want, isn't it? No! This isn't what I want! His a vampire and I am a human, there is a huge difference. I'm the slayer and his a vampire, we are never meant to be, even though how badly we want it. It won't ever work out.

Besides he wants to turn me into a vampire just like him to continue his vampire tradition. Since I'm pregnant he can't change me because he cares for the child, not me, the child.

I then realised he started to pull himself closer towards me. _Lean back, Evy! Lean back!_ I tried to order myself but it isn't working. I felt my heart beating so hard, it felt like I was about to explode.

Finally, I got all my strength and moved back, "I can't do this" I told him, looking away. I wanted to see what Thayer's reaction was, was he hurt or did he just want to get laid or some shit!

I felt an arm snaked around my waist and felt his chin place perfectly on my shoulder, "Yes you can – you want to" He whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder causing my spine to shiver.

He turned my body around and I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to witness what is going to happen. Why was he acting so strange? Oh, gosh I'm such an idiot! He's a vampire; he wants this to happen even though he hates my soul.

His hand moved up and cupped my face between his hands, I wanted to open my eyes, giving him a glare but I can't. I don't want to know what he is wanting; I just want this to happen.

He crashes his lips against mine and sparks started bursting through our body. It was like fireworks were out of control in our mouth. The way he gripped me, made me want to throw myself on him.

Part of me wanted to push away and the other part wanted me to rip his shirt off. I felt my own hands move up to his body, and around his neck while he's hands moved down around my waist once again and pushed me closer into him.

He pushed me against the pillar with all his strength and I groaned, but he ignored it and continued kissing. Even though there was no air between us, he pushes himself closer to me, causing me legs to wrap gracefully (if that is possible) around his legs since they were getting too weak.

One of his hands gripped tightly on my thigh to keep me up but I couldn't help myself but let out a soft moan. His other hand was on my neck keeping my neck stable even though it was not needed.

My hands moved up to his hair while he pushed me into the pillar even more. I think we cracked the pillar a little bit. I squeezed his hair and heard him moan between our lips. I felt him tease his tongue on my lips, wanting to push his tongue into my mouth. I freely allowed him as he used his tongue to search my whole mouth.

I pushed him away, but our body was still clashed together. We both breathed heavily and he was still holding onto me, not wanting to let go. Honestly, I didn't want him to let go either. "We have to stop." I told him.

He started shaking his head with disagreement, "No, you want this more than I do. Why stop now?" He asked. He was right but there has to be a reason why I'm acting like this.

"It's hormones. It's just hormones, not anything else" I told him, and glared into his eyes as he glared into mine. I wanted to pull him in again but I have to control myself. This isn't like me and I have to control myself.

"It's too early for hormones" He stated. Once again, he crashed his lips against mine and heard myself moan. He separated our lips. Why did he have to do that? Suddenly, his started to kiss my neck roughly but slowly. I felt his grip tighten causing me to moan with pleasure.

He moved his kisses lower onto the neckline and moved up towards my lips. I pushed him closer once his lips were back on my lips and teasing my tongue once again. I couldn't help myself but allow him to enter.

The firework began again but this time it was more wild. It was like sparks were running through my veins like current. I felt my blood boiling inside me as my heart keeps skipping a beat.

I don't know what he was feeling but I wish I can. I want to know if he is feeling the exact same or his just doing this with pleasure and just wanted to kiss me for the sake of it. But I didn't care, what I was feeling is the most memorable feeling I'd ever get.

My frozen body shattered into millions of sparks. Everything inside me started to melt every time Thayer deepened the kiss. Once his tongue left, I bit his lower lip causing him to moan.

His hand that was around my neck moved to my thigh and he tightened his grip even more, causing me to groan. I wanted to push him right now but this was too pleasurable. My hands moved to pillar to hold onto something so I wouldn't fall or anything. I felt one of his hands moved all the way up to my body, while touching my skin and let his hand grip into the one was holding onto something.

He moved my hand down and clutched onto his chest and his kisses deepened. He twisted us around making him lean on the pillar and me staring down at him since he still held onto me. We both stopped the kissing for a while and just glared at each other while our faces were a quarter of a millimetre apart.

I placed my lips on him, passionately while his hand moved up to my back and pushing me in closer. This wasn't a hard, rough kiss. This was passionate and wonderful in so many ways. I felt him smile between our kiss.

I couldn't help myself but also smile. It felt amazing being here like this with him.

I quickly pushed him away, realising what I'm doing and caught my breath. We both were breathing heavily and we were both just glaring into each other's eyes. What's going on?

We were already so close; there was no room for me to let my chest breathe up and down. Once he was about to lean again to continue what he started, Laurel cleared her throat. I didn't want to move my glaze but forced myself to look.

I pushed Thayer away from him a bit, and stood up straight and smiled at Laurel, touching my hair, hoping it wasn't react. "You look fine – okay, let's go! They're all waiting!" Laurel dragged both Thayer and I.

I tried to avoid eye contact with Thayer but I couldn't help myself but look, he was too staring at me. What… what just happened before? I thought he hated me? Is this like one of those fairy tells where we'd start falling in love because I'm pregnant or is this just us on experiment?

What just happened before changed my whole point of view of Thayer. I can't decide if I should hate him or love him. I can't even decide if I can forgive him after he… raped me.

Laurel left Thayer and I together, making sure we were ready and quickly got out of the hall way and the door suddenly opened. Thayer and I quickly broke our eye contact and looped our hands together while we walked down the stairs. I then realised that the song _Iris_ from the Goo Goo Dolls was being played as the background music.

Flashing lights burns my eyes but I just smiled. Everyone was clapping and my heart was slowly going back to normal. We finally made it to the end of the stairs and some small kid leads us towards large red chair and next to it was a slightly smaller red chair. Thayer unlooped our arms and held onto my hand elegantly allowed me to sit down on the smaller red chair and he sits down on the bigger chair next to mine.

Everyone stops clapping but the flashing continued but then I hear a male's voice start speaking out of the speakers, and the music stopped. The voice was speaking in Romanian so I couldn't really understand a word they were saying. I see King Adrian come stood next to Thayer and on my side there was Queen Rosa.

Once the Romanian voice stopped a male took the crown off King Adrian's head and places it on Thayer's and hands him a round sphere and a staff. Then another male took the crown off Queen Rosa's head and places it on my head. They both made us stand up and they put a cloak around us and they made us walk down the aisle again.

All of the guards in the palace was here, lifting their swords up in the air and Thayer and I was walking underneath it. I had no idea what was going on but all I could think about that kiss.

Really, all I can think about is that kiss… and another question popping in my mind every five seconds.

**Is Thayer my dark prince or my prince charming?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this story. I know that it's not really long. But the chapters are quiet short for a while. Only 16 more chapters than the story is finished! yay!**


	24. Chapter 24 Another Way to Apologize

**Chapter Twenty – Four**  
><strong>Another Way To Apologize<strong>

We just arrived to our new home, it was too dark to see my surrounding but I just continued following Thayer into the palace. The kiss we had was strange but addictive, I actually wanted to grab him and kiss him until the world ends.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? It must be the hormones, yes; it has to be the hormones, nothing else. I don't even know what's the difference between a vampire pregnancy and a normal human pregnancy.

Why does Thayer have to be a vampire and make things harder for me? I hope he feels the same as I do, actually, what do I feel? I'm so lost right now, especially after that kiss! It might be because he saved me and I couldn't help myself but want him. It's lust, just lust! Is it?

Thayer escorted me to our room and dropped all his bags in the walk-in-closet. Once I entered the room, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. WOW! The room was ten times bigger than the one we had before. Literally! It was ten times bigger. I walked to the walk in closet and it was also ten times bigger. I imagine how huge the bathroom would be.

I almost ran into the bathroom and it was huge! It was the same size as the bedroom of our previous room. Did I just say ours? Oh god, what is happening to me? I shouldn't be like this! I'm supposed to hate Thayer after what that bastard did! He raped me! He lied to me! He got me pregnant!

Then why don't I loathe him after what he did? Oh gosh, this pregnancy really got to me! I heard Thayer clear his throat behind me, I turn to face him and see a smile placed perfectly on his lips. "Uh… would you still like me to sleep on the couch or do you want to stay in a different room?" He asked, acting very gentlemen like.

It was cute – I wanted to grab him and just kiss him but no, I am supposed to hate him. It's not meant to be! He's a vampire and I'm the slayer, it's never supposed to happen! Ever!

"In a different room" I blurted out. What did I just say? I want him to stay here, in the same room not in a separate one. I shook my head and walked to our walk in closet and sighed hopelessly.

"Um, I'll be in the closet room here" He told me and I heard a loud thump when he just left. Was he pissed off because I didn't want him to stay here? Well he should be! He's a horrible a person. Sorry, let me correct myself, he's the worst and most horrible VAMPIRE ever created. He's more evil than Lucifer.

God knows why he actually kissed me; I bet he just wanted to mess with my mind so I would want to stay here with him and the baby. And when the baby is in his full command and the baby adores him, he'd get rid of me and never want to see me ever.

I won't allow that to happen! I will never want to live here in the underworld for another year or two. Or however long it will take! I want to get out of here as quick as possible and if I have to wait for another nine month, let it be. As long I get to get out of hell!

I changed into a sleeping gown, and moved to the balcony since I wanted some fresh air. I sat outside and watched the view. It was beautiful, so beautiful I wouldn't want to pull my glare away from it.

The view wasn't the underworld, thankfully. It was the view of the blue, glittery ocean. I never knew the Underworld would have an ocean. But this was the best view possible. I imagine what it would be like when the sun comes out. It'd be breath taking.

It's even more wonderful because just in front of the ocean is a beautiful, wildlife forest and from here, I can see deer's, rabbits and even squirrels living their perfectly normal and perfect life.

They were all so adorable and never do they have to wonder about saving their people and about vampires wanting to rule you and want to have a baby with you or even rape you!

Okay, I have to stop thinking about Thayer. Think about someone else, Evy. Not Thayer not anyone in the underworld, not even a single soul. Think about how beautiful nature is.

Yeah, nature. It's green, blue and natural. Green leaves, green life, green habitat. Everything about nature is wonderful. How about the sky, look how the ball of gas glitter in the sky.

It's like mum and dad are staring down at me right now, at this moment. Proud of me of how many people's lives I have saved and how I have a huge responsibility in the world and how I'm the hero of the world. Well, one of the hero's.

_The_ Slayer is the hero of the world. I wonder how _the_ slayer is like. I bet he or she is wonderful and the best. I bet they wouldn't allow him or herself think about him or herself once. I wish I acted like a true slayer. Like thinking about other humans then myself.

"What the hell! Why don't you want me to stay here after what just happened at the party!" I heard a familiar voice screaming while they storm into the room. I turn to see Thayer even more furious than ever.

I frowned and stood up, looking at him. He was adorable when he was angry but he had no reason to be angry.

"Why won't you want me to stay? Did you feel anything at the party because hell I did?" He complained. Wait, did he just say he felt something during that kiss. Did he enjoy it as much as I did?

I stood there, quiet while his would eventually turn red but I doubt it since he is a vampire after all. He looked at me and pulled me closer to him and I could feel him breathe on me while he touched my forehead with his.

I pushed him away and glared into his eyes, frowning, "Do you want to know why, Thayer? DO you want to know?" I asked, feeling the anger inside me ready to explode. "It's because you're a horrible person and I don't deserve you! You are worse than anyone else in the world" I yelled into his face.

"Why do you think I'm a bad guy? I'm nice and perfect for you and you won't get any better guy than me because you have feelings for me and you know it!" He told me and looked really pissed.

"I will never have feelings to the man who raped me" I told him softly, feeling tears streaming down my cheek. I should really stop crying when I mention the word… rape. Oh gosh, I can't even say right now! I hate this!

"When will you ever forgive me about that? I told you that I wasn't right then and I wasn't thinking!" He told me.

Do I really have to tell him why I don't forgive him or can I just kick him out of the room? Well, my heart says kick him out but my brain is telling me, tell him why I didn't forgive him and stick it in his face.

"I didn't forgive you because you haven't once, once, told me that you were sorry" I almost growled. "Also, I don't think you have realised but I am carrying your child because you FUCKING raped me!" I yelled in his face.

He stood there quiet, not staying a single word to me and guess he wasn't bothered to.

"I'm sorry" He told me. I roll my eyes. I walked towards him and I could tell he thinks I forgive him but the least thing he suspected was getting slapped by me. I shook my head in disappointment.

"It doesn't count anymore – I practically told you to say sorry" I said to him and walked myself out to the balcony and wanted to jump out and run off but I felt an arm around my waist to stop me.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the tears that are ready to pour out. "Then how about I take you to see your family in the Human World just for three days?" He asked, whispering in my ear.

My eyes shot open once I heard and understood what he said, and felt as if my stormy cloud on top of me turned into sunshine and a rainbow. I nodded, almost hysterically, "Yes, please, yes." I almost begged.

A smile appeared on his lips, not a smirk, a smile and then he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'll ask Lucifer tomorrow." He said.

"But you told me that I couldn't travel while I'm pregnant." I looked at him confused. He lied to me? This son of a bitch lied to me! Erg! He is such an asshole; I just want to… kick him in the groin right now!

"No – I said you can't get out of here while you're pregnant but you can visit. What Lucifer really does is that he transforms your body into another one that looks like yourself. You then go around the human world in that body, but you get to control and do whatever you want." Explained Thayer.

So, he's saying my mind transform into another? Okay, that's strange, but I guess it's possible for someone in the Underworld.

"You can feel full and exhausted that the same time. It's like that movie in the human world, Matrix? But you're in a real world instead of a fake illusion one." He explained.

I gulped, "Then take me quickly. Then all is forgiven." I said, trying to hold back the yelling. If he could do this for me than I can take Simon and Nate back home, but how am I going to do that?

"Good. I'll make some plans, and I'll try to make it as quickly as I can. I don't have to be king for just a week." He smiled. "Now, can we go to sleep?" He asked arching an eye brow.

"I don't forgive you yet, Thayer – you haven't taken me yet. Now go to your room, I'll see you tomorrow morning." I forced a smile. I sighed with annoyance and headed towards the door without glancing back at me once, which I actually liked. I don't like seeing that face of his. "Also, Thayer…" He stopped in his track and turned around to face me.

"Hmm…" I could tell how sleepy he was, his eyes were going to shut on him.

"You have to make Lucifer let Simon and Nate out of the Underworld quickly as well." I told him, sitting on the bed and looking down at my feet. I heard him chuckle softly.

"Sweetie, it isn't that easy. Besides, if I did want them out, it's take a lot of work. I'd need something in return." He clarified. I looked up at him and frowned.

"Yeah, I'll forgive to what you done to me." I jumped up, trying to make it obvious what I would do in return. But I guess he wants more than just forgiveness, but I aint giving him anything else.

Thayer walked slowly towards me and stopped when we were just a couple of centimetres away from our lips to touch. He was staring down at me and I hate how tall he is compared to me.

"Lucifer is a very stubborn man. It'll might take centuries to let him allow to humans out of the Underworld. I can do one, but two might be too much. Lucifer would want to make a deal to get what you want." He explained.

What? A deal? That's so much easier than I thought. Thayer can make so many things possible and here I am, thinking the only way to get out of the Underworld was to fight Lucifer. How stupid can I get? I could've asked Thayer other ways to get out of the underworld. But the problem is what Lucifer would want from me.

All I have is clothes, products and other girly stuff that he'd obviously wouldn't want. And, I also have a baby, but Thayer would never allow me to give my baby to Lucifer. Heck, I won't allow Lucifer to have my baby, even if the father is a devil itself.

"How about I make a deal with you, and then you make a deal with him?" I asked looking at him with my most innocent expression. He was so close; I just wanted to pull him in the whole entire way.

"Biscuit, there is nothing I want from you other than my child." He semi-growled at me and semi-chuckled. I don't how that works, but it literally sounded like that way. I couldn't tell if he was chuckling or growling. But it sounded threatening.

Oh, I'm not going to give him my child! What will I give him other than MY child? What else does he want? All I know now is that he wants to sleep in this room, but I'm not going to agree with that and also, it's not strong enough.

I guess there is only one option and I don't have any other choice. Besides, Thayer did say that you can visit out of the Underworld to the real world whenever you like since you're a royal, so there won't be any problems, right?

So, it's final, I know the only thing Thayer would want from me and I know I won't like it but he would, so I have no choice but to give in.


	25. Chapter 25 Happily Never After

**Before i begin, the previous chapters, i haven't been proof reading so there might be some mistakes and i haven't proof read this one as well. So, I just warned you.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
>HAPPILY NEVER AFTER<p>

**RECAP:**

** "Biscuit, there is nothing I want from you other than my child." He semi-growled at me and semi-chuckled. I don't how that works, but it literally sounded like that way. I couldn't tell if he was chuckling or growling. But it sounded threatening.**

**Oh, I'm not going to give him my child! What will I give him other than MY child? What else does he want? All I know now is that he wants to sleep in this room, but I'm not going to agree with that and also, it's not strong enough.**

**I guess there is only one option and I don't have any other choice. Besides, Thayer did say that you can visit out of the Underworld to the real world whenever you like since you're a royal, so there won't be any problems, right?**

**So, it's final, I know the only thing Thayer would want from me and I know I won't like it but he would, so I have no choice but to give in.**

**Thayer's P.O.V**

She really badly wants that other slayer and her human friend to get out of the Underworld. I can tell by her face that she is thinking of something to make her happy and makes sure that her two human friends are out of here. When will she get that I want something that she doesn't want to give?

Honestly, after tonight, I don't really know what I want from her. She makes everything so confusing, the way she looks at me, the way she laughs, the way she smiles, and I just want to pull her into a kiss. **What the hell am I thinking?** No, I don't want to kiss her, no her smile isn't adorable, no her laugh isn't my happiness and no way that I love it when she looks at me.

What I want from her is to leave me with the baby and never see her face ever again. That's all I want from her, nothing more, just that. Is it?

"Fine, you win." She said, breaking the silence. Is she giving me our child? Is she actually going to say that sentence that will shock me completely? She's actually going to say it, she's actually going to make me keep our child. "I'll stay here with the baby, I'll remain married to you and we'll raise the child together in the Underworld as long as you get Simon and Nate out of here."

Wow, wow, wow, wow! What? She's actually staying? My heart almost skipped every few beats, only if I had a heart. I have no idea if I'm happy, pissed or just neutral. I know I'm happy that I get to raise my child and this is what I actually want from the beginning when she announced her pregnancy. I wanted us all to stay in the underworld.

This is not like her; I can't believe she's actually going to stay here just for her two human friends sake. Is she really that generous, is she a true slayer?

"You've got yourself a deal. I'll go get the contract ready, just too make sure you don't play anything funny. After the signing I'll go tell Lucifer. For the meantime, goodnight sweetheart." I kissed her on the forehead as she tried to push away from me. I walked towards the door and left.

**Evelyn's P.O.V.**

"Okay, I sign this and the deal with Lucifer will be done in less than five minutes." Thayer said, barging in the kitchen and handed me a contract. I stared at the contract he left in front of me while he went to open the fridge.

I read the document and it was laid out exactly as I planned nothing to what I said, he did exactly like I said. I grabbed a pen and signed where I was supposed to sign.

There we go. Now I'm not ever allowed to leave the Underworld, I must stay here with Thayer and be his wife until he calls a divorce. There we have it, my life is ruined. I'm no longer an independent woman, no longer a slayer; I'm just a vampire's human wife.

"Perfect, now go tell the maids to pack your stuff up. We'll be going at night – I thought maybe we'd go see your sister." Just before he left, he kissed me softly on my forehead and left.

I walked out of the kitchen and walked to the main guest room; I sat down, on the bed and sighed hopelessly to myself. I heard a knock on my door, "Come in." I looked at my fingers.

Elivia (My maid) walks in shows me an elegant smile, "You called?" All she said.

"Yes, Elivia, Thayer and I made plans to go on a trip tonight, can you go and call Nate for me. He is currently staying at the hotel in town, also bring Simon." I told politely. She nods and leaves the room.

While I waited for Nate and Simon I began packing my bags, I brought whatever I needed to go to... Hang on, did Thayer say that he's going to take me to see my sister? I'm going back to America to see Isabeth? How did Thayer know about her?

How the hell did Thayer know I wanted to see Isabeth ever since my sister got married? Did he ever overhear me saying it to someone? I almost ran out of my room and went in the room Thayer has been staying. I entered the room without even knocking and found him reading a book on the couch.

He sees me and jumps off the couch and puts the book down beside him. I could see his eye brows are forming into a frown and before he could say anything I hugged him. His body froze as I hugged him, then he wrapped his arms around me.

I quickly pushed away, "How did you know about my sister?" I asked him, while he was still confused what was going on. A smile grew on his lips and shrugged. "Tell me." I said a bit childish, hitting his arm softly.

"Nate told me you had a sister and I could tell by your eyes that whoever mentions your sister, you really want to see her." He explained. I glared at him and sighed hopelessly, while shaking my head.

"I just invited Nate and Simon over today – after I speak with them, I want you to get them out of here." I told him. I finally got control of my feet and headed towards the door. I felt an arm grab hold on my arm and twirled me around to face my husband, Thayer.

I glared into his eyes and all I see in there was death. He was a vampire, and that's I see in him. I just looked into his eyes little longer, to see what else I can see, and then I finally see compassion. The generosity in his eyes woke me up, and made me realise that Thayer isn't such a bad guy. I mean, he is really trying to make me forgive him by spoiling me.

He already agreed with me that he'd take me to see my sister, he agreed to me to let Simon and Nate out of the underworld, before he agreed to get me out of the underworld, but now, I'm staying with him. And he is still agreeing to raise our child as a human.

He is still cold hearted, that's for sure, but he is improving. Before he was a cocky, self-centred asshole, who only wants things his way and nothing else – he was a jerk and he was unbearable. I guess I'm finally getting to him, I guess I'm finally changing Thayer.

"As you wish." He whispered softly. I wanted to pull him in for a kiss but go interrupted by a knock on the door. I came back to my senses and looked away from Thayer. What the hell was I thinking before? I'm changing him? Pfft. No one can change him, I'm just trying to make myself feel better, and that's all.

I open the door and see Elivia look at me shocked to see me in Thayer's room, "Elivia, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to get Simon and Nate." I frowned; I tried not to sound like a total bitch to her. I mean, I ask for something and I actually suspect it to be done. That's what I had to do when Helen asked me to do something.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm here to inform you that your guest has arrived." Her tone was apologetic and I feel so guilty yelling at her like I just did. I shook my head slowly and sighed hopelessly.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry about me snapping earlier – where shall I meet them?" I asked, arching an eye brow. A smile grew on her lips and I find her smile very pleasant, I mean she's always so positive and if you ever make her sad, it just gets annoying.

"They are in the conference room – shall I lead the way?" She asked, arching an eye brow. I nodded. I knew the way but I wasn't that sure. I just didn't want to get lost and take an hour to get to the conference room, I mean the palace is huge, there is thousands of bedrooms here and thousands of rooms Thayer and I wouldn't need at all.

While Elivia lead me to the conference room, I started to think what I should say to Nate. That I'm staying in the underworld and I got them two out of it. Nate would go crazy if I told him that.

Well, I can always lie. But I don't like lying to Nate – he never lied to me and I don't tend to lie to him either. I guess I'll just have to tell him the truth but better off not mentioning it.

Elivia stopped in front of the conference room door and nods before she left. I took a deep breath and walked in the room with a huge smile on my face. Nate and Simon jumped up when they saw me and also had a huge grin on their face.

"Why you called us here?" Asked Nate, looking a bit too happy to see me. "Well, at least I know you're okay – what happened after the attack?" Asked Nate walking towards me while checking if I was safe.

"Thayer saved me." I almost whispered. Nate froze in his track and glared at me as if I went crazy. "I know it seems hard to believe but he actually saved me – I thought I was going to die, but he… saved me." I can't believe I'm actually saying that.

When I say it coming out of my own mouth, it sounds so unrealistic. No one would ever fall for it, if I told them Thayer saved me, other than his family. I wouldn't even believe it, but unbelievably he did save.

"Thayer… saved… you?" Nate chocked. I nodded softly and tried to make it look casual. I turned to see Simon and he even looked shocked. What did they suspect? I'm married to the guy, they know that I'm pregnant with his child and yet they don't think it's possible.

"Can you stop staring at me like that, it's freaking me out!" I almost screeched. Nate quickly looked away from me and Simon looked at his fingers. "I made a deal with Thayer, and it's a deal I'm okay with." I said, sighing.

Simon and Nate both looked back at me and looked serious. I sat down in one of the chairs, and they both did as well. I just glared at them both, waiting for them to say something because really, I just don't want to be the only one talking.

A few minutes may have passed and yet they are both staring at me, waiting for me to tell them what the deal is. "Okay, um…" I broke the silence.

"What's the deal?" Asked Simon, feeling a bit nervous to what I'm going to tell them.

"You two are getting gout of the underworld without fighting Lucifer. Thayer agreed to me that he will take you out safely and he already made deals with Lucifer. You guys are leaving today, maybe in thirty minutes." I told them both.

I could see the excitement in Simon's eyes, but Nate stared at me, he knew that there is something about the deal I didn't really like and he knew it wasn't about him or Simon. I glared at Nate and he gave me his worried stare.

"When are you going to get out of the Underworld?" Asked Nate. I gulped, and I looked around the whole room. I already could feel tears forming in my eyes but I tried to hold them back.

This is going to be really hard. I mean, I recently found out how Nate feels for me and I don't want to hurt his feelings but telling him that I will never return to the human world. He might not even want to leave then. I have to lie to him! I might hurt his feelings but I can't let him stay in the underworld.

"I'm not." I said, looking away from Nate expression. I could tell that he was shock and maybe feeling anger. He's going to throw a tantrum very soon, I can feel it.

"What do you mean you're not?" Asked Simon, finally butting in. I faced Simon and smiled.

"To make you to get out of the underworld with Lucifer's permission, he'd need to make a deal with Lucifer and Thayer didn't want that. So, I said I'll make a deal with Thayer if he'll make a deal with Lucifer to allow both of you leave." I explained.

Simon straightened up in his chair and looked at me. I smiled at both of them and took a long, deep breath. "What did you do to agree with him?" Asked Nate, looking as furious as ever.

"I said I'll stay with him as his wife and treat him as my husband and try to make things work between us and raise our child together." I said as quickly as I could. Nate looked at me with disappointment, or maybe thinking about Thayer but just facing me.

"I'm not leaving." Was all Nate said. I jumped out of my seat and looked at Nate and back at Simon then back at Nate. "I'm not leaving you here, with that blood-sucker!" Nate almost yelled.

"No, Nate – you're going, I don't care – you're out of this place if you like it or not." I said in a strong tone. Nate kept shaking his head and stood up, he turned to Simon and Simon also stood up. "Simon, can I have a word with Nate?" I turned to Simon.

"Sure." Simon answered, heading to the door. I watched as Simon left and took a deep breath. I slowly turn to face Nate.

Why did he have to like me? Why did he have to stick by my side when I saved him? Why couldn't be like those other jocks who wanted to stay away from the girl who saved him? Why did Nate have to be my best friend? Why did I call him? If I hadn't called him, none of this would've happened. It's all entirely my fault.

If I didn't call him, he wouldn't come to the Underworld, and if I didn't go to get him out of that English cottage, he would've got attacked by werewolves, if I hadn't run into the forest, Thayer wouldn't save me, if I didn't go to that party, I wouldn't have kissed Thayer, and if he didn't come to my room and tell me we're going to go visit the human world, I wouldn't have thought of the idea of making Thayer get Simon and Nate of the Underworld, and if we didn't make a deal of me staying here, then I would never have a chance to be his wife after the birth.

"Nate, I'm sorry but you have to get out of the Underworld, I can stand you staying here – you're in danger here." I told him, truthfully. Nate just shook his head.

"I'm not leaving without you." He said, stubbornly. Before I know it, I slapped him really hard across his face. I could feel the heat controlling me and was ready to explode.

"Stop being an idiot, Nate!" I screamed at him. "Stop acting like the hero here, because you're not! You are weak here, you have no power here, you may be the strongest guy in school, but you are just an ant here in the Underworld!" I continued.

I could see him still shaking his head and I slapped him again.

"When will you get, I that I don't want you here? I don't have time saving you ever second Nate – without me, you'd be dead here. Once you get out in the town again Nate, by yourself, you'd be dead, instantly. Don't forget Nate, I'm now the queen, I don't have time to watch your back." I screamed at him louder.

He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me in, making our lips attach. He placed one of his hand on my head pushing me closer to him to deepen the kiss. The kiss was nothing compared to Thayer's. I mean, Nate's was sweet and nice but Thayer's was more, lust and wonderful. Why the hell am I comparing?

I pushed Nate away from me and I looked at him, with a huge pissed off expression. "I want you to go back to the human world." I almost growled.

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should leave you here in the Underworld with that bastard." He said in a serious tone.I need to make him leave and by that, I have to break his heart. Why did he have to make things so difficult?

I took a deep breath and looked at him, "Because I love Thayer."


	26. Chapter 26 Ten Things I Hate About You

Chapter Twenty-Six  
>10 Things I Hate About You<p>

**Recap:**

** "I want you to go back to the human world." I almost growled.**

** "Why? Give me one good reason why I should leave you here in the Underworld with that bastard." He said in a serious tone. I need to make him leave and by that, I have to break his heart. Why did he have to make things so difficult?**

**I took a deep breath and looked at him, "Because I love Thayer."**

Okay, now that was a total lie. But it will break his heart and make him go back to the real world. I can't believe I'm literally lying to my best friends face. What will he do when he realises that I was lying?

"You love him?" He asked. He looked to shocked, that he froze in place and was so quiet. This really broke his heart and it will make him feel disgusted of me. I rather want him to hate me then stay in the Underworld.

Erg, I can't believe I have to lie to him again. "Yes, and I know he'll protect me because I think he loves me too." I lied, again.

He shook his head, "He doesn't love you." He said. And that's where Nate is right. "He's just pretending so he can have the baby. He's a cold-hearted vampire who just thinks of himself and no one else. He only loves himself." Nate was right again.

"No, Nate – that's where you're wrong. Before, when I told him about the baby, he agreed with me that I can go back to the human world and he saved me even though he knew I wouldn't allow him to see my child, ever. So what was the point of him saving me when he wouldn't see me and my child ever again?" I asked, arching an eye brow.

I actually thought about what I just said. I know that he was going to try to be the perfect guy so he can actually see his child, but really he actually wanted our child to be dead more than me. He had the chance to get rid of me and the child but he saved me. He's nothing to what I thought he was.

"He was just doing that so you can change your mind and make you see his child. I guess it worked." He told me and he kind of was right. I tried to think of something else to prove to him that I know that Thayer would save me and he would love me. But there was nothing, except for that kiss and the argument we had at home, last night.

"We kissed." I told him. Oh, this is going to kill him, so much. "And that's where I found out I loved him." Okay now that was a lie. Later on that night we had a little argument, and then he told me that he felt something when we kissed and I didn't tell him that I felt something too but I wanted to." Now that was the truth, even though how badly I want it to be a lie.

"You're falling for your husband? Are you crazy or stupid?" Asked Nate. I laughed and sat back down on the chair and looked at him.

I looked down at my feet and closed my eyes, all I could see right now is Thayer's face. Oh god, what am I doing? I'm going crazy! I can't believe I'm saying a huge lie about me liking Thayer. I hate his guts!

What if he is hearing this? Erg! I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Why couldn't I knock him unconscious and make Simon take him to the Human world, that would've been so much easier than to break his heart and he wouldn't want to see me ever again.

"Nate, I love you, just as a friend – and I want you to leave. Please, just leave, for me." I said looking at him and tried my puppy eyes which never used to work on anyone except for Nate.

He stands up, glazes down at me, "I will miss you – don't forget to call me, even though how much I hate it that you're going to stay here, I still want to talk to you. I love you, Evelyn. Bye." He smiles and leaves the room.

That was the first time I ever heard him call my full name, never did he call me Evelyn. And did he just say that he loved me? Oh Nate! I shook my head, trying to get Nate out of my head. I got out of the room seeing Nate and Simon walk behind Thayer down the corridor.

Thayer's taking them to Lucifer, and I'll never see them two ever again, not even in a thousand years. I guess I will, if I ever go visit the human world and make plans to see Simon and Nate.

I walk back to my room and sat on the bed, looking out the balcony window and see the view of that waterfall. I sighed hopelessly, and lay down in bed, and faced the ceiling.

I need to stop thinking about Simon and Nate for heaven sakes. Who should I even think about though. Isabel, I should think about her. About all the fun we are going to have and how we are going to go gossip while our husband goes fishing or something.

What if Isabel finds out that I hate Thayer's guts? I don't want her to think that, or she's going to start meddling in my relationship with Thayer. It's already turning out great and if she sees that I'm not happy with Thayer, she's going to either make me divorce him or have a huge long chat with Thayer.

What if Isabel makes Thayer pissed off and Thayer kills her? No, no, no! I can't let that happen. I have to make another deal with Thayer so he won't kill anyone while we are at the human world. Oh come on!

I hate making these deals with Thayer, it's getting on my nerves and I hate it! The door opens and here comes my devil of a husband. "Thayer, I have another deal." I said feeling a bit too pissed off at me. Thayer frowns and walks to the bed. I sit up straight and find Thayer sitting right next to me.

He abruptly laid his head on my lap and faced my face. He looked so tired, I then suddenly realise that he had a bruise on his forehead. I quickly pulled his hair out of the way and stared at his bruise.

"Ouch, that kind of hurts." Complained Thayer.

"Shut up and sit up straight!" I ordered. He did what I said and looks at me with a confused expression. "How the hell did you get this bruise? Did you get into a fight with Simon and Nate?" I asked arching an eye brow. I then see a cut on his arm. I pull his arm towards me to check the cut and it was pretty deep. "Did you have a fight with Simon? I thought we had a deal, Thayer! That you won't…"

"I didn't fight with the humans, Evy." He said trying not to close his eyes. I frowned and looked around his upper body and found another cut on his back.

I got up and walked towards the door. Erg! He comes back home with cuts and bruises and he suspects me to believe him that he didn't have a fight with Simon or Nate. Actually maybe Simon, because I know Nate could never do any of those damages on a King Vampires.

I open the door and see Elivia standing there with the first aid kit, I grab the first aid kit and let her come in when I found a bowl of boiling hot water with a sponge near her feet. I presume for the injuries. Elivia places it next to the end side table and before she grabs the sponge I stopped her.

"You can go Elivia, I'll handle this." I told her. She nods and leaves the room. I face Thayer and see that he was shocked at my actions. "What?" I asked, rolling my eyes and sat next to him and squeezed the sponge.

"Okay, look, I need to make another deal with you before I change my mind." I told him, before he could say anything. I faced Thayer he still looked shocked, as his jaw was hanging. "Close your mouth and take off your shirt." I ordered.

He closes his mouth and takes off his shirt just as I told him to. "What is the deal?" He asked. I could tell by his tone that he's in a lot of pain.

"I don't want you to hurt anyone while we are in the human world, and when I mean no one, I mean no one. Now what do you want in return?" I asked, while I dabbed his cut. He gasped in pain as I dabbed it, "Oh stop being a baby." I complained.

"I don't want anything in return – I mean, I don't want to keep making deals with you because eventually you'll turn up being completely owned by me – and I don't want that. I actually like you more when you independent." He explained.

I made him face his back at me while I dabbed his back, and a smile grew on my lips. He actually likes me the way I am? Evy, concentrate! "And also, I don't think I need anything from you since I just found out that you're in _love_ with me." He almost laughed. My eyes widened and I felt my heart going crazy. Calm down, Evy, calm down. I told myself.

"I don't love you, okay." I frowned.

"Then name three things why you wouldn't love me." He said. I rolled my eyes and wet the sponge again.

"I can name ten." I said, making it sound like that I actually didn't love him, which I didn't. I heard him chuckle softly.

"Go, name them." He pushed.

"You're arrogant, selfish, an obnoxious jerk!" I named.

"Are they all one, or three?" He asked, turning to face me, arching an eye brow. I looked at me and sighed hopelessly. I put three fingers up, indicating that they are three things why I hate him. "Well, go on, or did you just run out?" He asked.

"You're a vampire, and you're such a big liar. You keep making me confused and you're easily hot tempered which gets on my nerves. You brought me to the Underworld without my permission which is classified as kidnapping and you're so traditional in your vampire tradition." I said, dabbing his forehead.

"You just named nine, what's the tenth?" He asked. I thought for a moment and I can't really think of anything else except for that one that keeps making me blush if I even think about it. I guess I have to be strong then.

"You keep making me change my mind to what I feel about you." I whispered, almost inaudible. His smile disappeared and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I knew you don't love me. Nate pinned me up against the wall and made me swear to whoever I worship that I won't hurt you and make sure you're happy." He laughed. Nate actually did that? "But then I pinned him up against the wall and said, 'shut up'." I suddenly started laughing. Wait, he pinned him up against the wall. "But who cares anyways, you love me." He teased.

"I'm not in _love_ with you. I was just saying that to make Nate hate me so he can leave – he is very stubborn, he wouldn't leave." I told him. "And you fought him? What the hell? You just…"

"I didn't okay, I lied about me pinning him." He said making me calm down.

"Then where did all these bruises and cuts come from? You obviously fought with someone." I said frowning. I grabbed a bandage and started covering his wounds with it.

"I fought with Lucifer." He told me. My eyes left from his wounds to his eyes. Is she joking? Did he just say he had a fight with Lucifer? "I had to do it get your human friends out of the Underworld." He smiled and looked down at his wounds but my eyes didn't leave his.

"What? Why didn't you just…?" I asked can't even think of the words to finish that sentence but Thayer did it for me.

"Make a deal with him? I did but he wanted a fight, so I did it." He smiled but never ever looked into my eyes.

"Why didn't you just come back with them? It wasn't part of the contract too fight with Lucifer." I questioned. And that's when he finally moved his eyes to look into mine. He looked serious now.

"Because, I did it for you." He said slowly. He did what for me? He had a fight with Lucifer just for me? Had he gone crazy? He's mad, why the hell would he even fight Lucifer.

Before I know what was happening, I leaned in and smashed my lips against his.


	27. Chapter 27

Not my best chapter since i rushed this one, bu i hope you still enjoy it :)

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**  
><strong>Confused Or What<strong>

I open my eyes and find an arm wrapped around my waist very tightly and felt my back touch someone's chest. I slowly turn around to see Thayer sleeping peacefully, very close to me. A smile crept to my lips, seeing him sleeping so perfectly is amazing.

I slowly get up and the cover fell to my waist, a cold wind blew on my body and that's when I realised I was naked. I quickly grabbed the blanket to cover my body and felt a peck on my back. I almost jumped while I turned to face that my prince charming is awake.

Did I just say prince charming? Why am I naked right next to Thayer? Did we? Oh no, we did it? The memories from last night ran through my mind while Thayer sits up and wraps his body in mine while he kissed my shoulders.

"Good morning," Thayer greeted between the kisses. "You should get dressed, we're going to see your sister today." He whispered in my ear. My whole body tingled as I felt him breathe on my earlobe causing me to close my eyes and he continued kissing me on my shoulders.

"Okay, sure." I said as I turned to face him and huge grin was placed on his lips. He looked so adorable, and I'm married to that adorable… Evy what are you doing? He's trying to get to you so then he can control your whole life and make you do whatever he pleases. Get your head in the game, woman!

I looked away and covered the blanket around me while I walked to the closet to grab some clothes and took a shower. Why did I just have it with Thayer? Why did I let him get to me like that? I am supposed to hate him not want him. He just had a fight with Lucifer because we made a deal.

He lied about that thing about he did it for me, he was just joking and I took it seriously. I'm such an idiot for falling for it. I feel like traitor already, lying to my best friend, making deals with a vampire, made a deal that I will never go back to the human world, and the worst part of them all, I'm doing it with a vampire.

I come out of the room seeing Thayer ready to leave as he grabbed my suitcase and left the room while I followed behind him.

What did he think about last night? Is he feeling guilty or proud? Is he confused or just pleased that he just got me falling for his tricks? Is he actually wanting me to like him or is this just his way of having fun.

Seriously, Thayer is even more difficult that Nate! Even though Thayer didn't do anything bad, he's just making everything so confusing. Nate is just stubborn whereas Thayer has so many things that just confuses me.

We got in to a car and I looked out the window the whole entire time while Thayer sat on the other side of the car. We had a black window in front of us so then the driver won't be able to see us but we see them.

"Honey, go to sleep – it will be a long trip and I guess you need some rest." He moved closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Did he just call me honey? What the hell is wrong with him?

"Honey? Thayer, don't think we're the perfect love couple right now – I still know you hate me." I snapped at him. He froze there, complete shocked while I frowned and turned away.

I felt his kiss my shoulder, then my neck, then my jaw line while I closed my eyes while I enjoyed it. He used his thumb to make me face him again and I kept my eyes closed. I could feel him lean in and peck my lips.

It was the most passionate kiss Thayer had given Evy ever, maybe the most passionate kiss Evy ever had. My arms snaked around his neck while I tried to pull him in closer, and that's when Thayer deepened the kiss.

I moved to sit on his laps while he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my stomach closer to his. His lips escaped mine while it travelled to my neck and I let out a seductive moan accidently. A felt Thayer smile on my neck while he pushes me on the chair to lie down.

I found him on top of me he pulled in to let his lips touch mine, I felt him smile and then I suddenly jerked him away watching him while I exhaled and inhaled loudly. "What?" He asked.

"Get off me, jerk!" I ordered, but before he could've moved himself, I pushed him off me causing him to hit the other side of the car. I get up and neaten my hair as I was kind of messy.

…

I wake up seeing myself in a limo this time; I frown and turned to see Thayer sleeping on the other side of the car while his feet are up on the seat. How the hell did I end up in a limo? I looked out the window and see that I'm in New York City.

I let out a happy screech and caused Thayer to jump up, looking around if something happened. "What happened?" He asked me in a worried tone. I kept my eyes outside the window and watched the people walking by. "Why were you screaming?" Thayer asked, rubbing his head.

I turned around and hugged Thayer as tight as I could, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I thanked and let go of him to see the rest of New York City. I can't believe Thayer actually brought me here. I'M IN NEW YORK CITY! Woo-hoo!

The car stopped in front of a building and one of the people outside the building opened my door and allowing me come out. I almost pushed myself out of the car to smell the New York City air. Oh how I missed home.

Thayer steps out of the car, still rubbing his head and yawned. He shook his head and looked ready to see Isabel. I almost ran inside the building to the front desk, "Hi, I'm here to see Isabel Hastings, I think she changed her last name but she is married to a guy named Ryan." I told the lady.

She smiles and starts searching through the computer while Thayer finally makes it beside me, and wraps an arm around my waist. I frowned at him and pushed his hand away and scoffed.

"Yes, Mr and Mrs Ryan Donovan." Smiled the lady and once she spot her eyes on Thayer she fixes her hair slowly, trying not to make it look obvious. "I'll call them, that they have…"

"Actually can you just give us a key to that apartment? My wife and I would like to surprise them. We're family." Thayer smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I wanted to push his arm off but then the lady wouldn't buy it.

"Of course." She semi-purred. I frowned at her behaviour and she handed Thayer the key with a wink. I grabbed the key off Thayer's hand and walked to the elevator quickly so he wouldn't be able to wrap his arm around me the whole way there.

Once we got to the door I wondered if they were doing something that I wouldn't be interested in. I knocked the door and I heard Isabel screaming out, "I'm coming". It's so good to hear her again!

The door swang opened and see Isabel looking shocked to see me, "Evy?" She nearly screamed with excitement.

"Surprised?" I asked with huge smile on my lips. She screeched with happiness and hugged me as hard as she could. I squeezed her back (not so hard, because I might break her bones or something) and she jumped around and I guess I had no choice to jump around with her.

She pulled me in and then that's when she saw Thayer, she looked at me then back at Thayer then back at me. "Who's this?" She asked arching an eye brow.

Okay, I have to pretend I'm madly in love with Thayer or else she'll start to investigate things like usual. I walk next to Thayer and wrap my arm around him, "He's my husband." I looked at her, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

Her smile disappeared and her eyes widened. Oh no, she's going to blow it. Maybe go on saying, 'I'm too young to get married' or 'what the hell is wrong with you Evy, he looks like a killer'. "You got married and you didn't even invite me?" She asked shocked.

I almost sighed with relief but realised that Isabel is right in front of me. "I know, I know. I'll tell you all about it later but I just want to spend time with my sister." I said to her.

Her smile reappeared and looked at Thayer, "It's always nice to have a little brother." She smiled. I just realised Thayer is older than her but a year.

"Um, actually, Thayer is a year older than you, so he'd be like an older brother." I told her.

"How did you know how old I was?" He whispered in my ear confused. How did I know his age? Oh right, Helen told me all about it.

"He's five years older than you?" She arched an eye brow. "Ah who cares? Mum and dad had a six years age difference." She said. "Get in here; I want to talk to my sister." She dragged both me and Thayer inside her apartment.

Their apartment was really nice, I mean Ryan isn't rich but he has a great job and Isabel works and goes to college. "Where's my older brother?" I asked arching an eye brow. I can't wait to see Ryan, I heard so much about him and he seems like the perfect brother.

"Work." She sighed. "But, he'll be coming very soon and Thayer you will love him!" She said allowing us to sit down. "Tea, coffee?" She asked.

I shook my head and so did Thayer, he put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in closer to him. "Sweetie, are you comfortable? You seem a bit, uncomfortable." He asked me pretending we always do this.

"Yeah, I'm comfortable." I quickly said and smiled at Isabel who was actually happy that I'm married. And Thayer of course, is enjoying this. Usually, I'd kick his ass right now if he wrapped his arm around me, even though what happened last night.

"I want to tell you something before we say anything else." She said before I could say anything else. I felt Thayer's hand slowly grazing my thigh as he was going higher and higher to go between my legs. I quickly grabbed them and placed back on his lap but he wouldn't let go of me. "I'm pregnant." She shrieked with excitement.

My eyes widened and I heard Thayer chuckle, "How ironic." Thayer said. Isabel turned her gaze to Thayer and gave him her questioning look. "My sweetheart here is pregnant too." He nuzzled my neck. I looked at her and gave her an innocent smile.

"Surprise." I said trying to make Thayer stop nuzzling my nose.

"Oh yay! We both are married and now we're going have a baby together, we're like sisters again!" She screeched. The door opened and came out a male with blonde hair and blue eyes, he stares at me and Thayer, confused at his visitors. "Ryan, look who came! It's Evy and she has a husband, and that's not the best part, she's pregnant as well!" She screeched.

Thayer stands up and shakes hands with Ryan and has a little chat then Ryan turns his attention to me. "My little sister!" He said happily. He walks up to me and hugs me really tightly, "And I'm going to be an Uncle as well. That's great!" When he said that, it made it look like that he wasn't okay with the part that I just got married at such a young age and I'm also pregnant.

Well, trust me, I'm not okay with that either. "Here, let's show you your room." Isabel dragged me to the guest room. "Ryan, give Thayer a beer or something." Thayer with beer, he'd think Humans are strange keeping our alcohol in a can or a beer bottle. Well, I don't think the Underworld has beer.

She pulls me to sit on the bed and sits next to me, "So, tell me how you two got together? High school? You guys met in a party? Tell me the whole story!" She said excitedly.

"Um, how about you tell me about you and Ryan, I've been wanting to hear the story for a long time." I said not wanting to talk about how Thayer and I got together.

"The usual," She flicked her hand, "Friends first then sex and then marriage you know the story. Now tell me about Thayer and how you got together." She begged almost.

"Um… well… love at first sight I guess. The problem was that Thayer lives in Romania and he was only visiting America for a month. And during the month we really, really, really liked each other. So he asked me to marry him and I said yes." I lied.

She nearly jumped up, while clapping her hands with excitement, "Tell me how you first met, exactly!" She sounded like she was ordering me to tell her the story more than to say it free willingly.

"While I had to go to a dinner party to Derek's work because it was a family thing. I wanted to go outside to have fresh air, I sat near the backyard fountain and Thayer was there and he cheered me up because I was so sad that I didn't have any control in my life and that Helen and Derek was forcing me to do something that I didn't want to do and that's how it happened." I lied.

"What's he like?" She rushed. Wow, she really wants to know everything about Thayer.

"Sweet, nice, very loyal, traditional, old-fashioned, and generous." I pointed out the trait of a usual king. I don't want to tell Isabel that Thayer is a king because he's the king of vampires not Romania.

"How did he propose?" She asked looking really excited. Propose?

"Dinner, and then went to his home and he just proposed." I lied. When I think about the time Thayer proposed to me, it just hurt me that what he was saying was all a lie.

"Honey, can I speak with you in private?" Asked Thayer popping his head out, smiling at me. I nodded gradually and as Thayer walked in, Isabel walked out and sat next to me on the bed.

"What do you want?" I asked him frowning. I'm quiet pissed at him that he actually interrupted Isabel and my conversation but he just smiled and placed a hand on my thigh.

Next thing I know, I punched him across the face, causing him to fall on the ground, groaning in pain.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**  
><strong>Help From The Sister-In-Law<strong>

**Thayer's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Evy apologized while she helps me getting up. "I'm so sorry; it's just a habit of mine. When someone touches me, I just punch them, it's a reflex. I'm sorry." She continued

I couldn't help myself but smile at her reaction. She glared into my eyes as if she wasn't scared or terrified of me anymore; she's looking at me like a regular man. That's one thing I hate about Evy, she makes you feel special that makes me go crazy.

"Please don't touch me again though" She asked politely.

"And why not? I thought you liked it" I teased.

"I like it? Are you kidding me? You embarrassed me!" She frowned at me as if I was stupid or something.

"How did I embarrass you?" I asked arching an eye brow and frowning directly at her.

"You touched me without my permission and you were nuzzling me in front of my sister while you crawled your grimy hands up to my upper thigh also in front of my sister! What makes you think you can do that?" She screamed at me but in a low tone so that Ryan and Isabel wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Let me see, um, since what happened last night, I think it makes everything clear now." I pushed my body closer to her, trying to make her remember last night event.

She gasped while I held her body in my arm, reminding me of last night. Last night, it was the most amazing night ever. I mean, she actually liked it. I loved hearing her moaning my name.

"Last night was entirely your fault, you practically rapped me again." She whispered, trying not to risk her sister and brother-in-law to listen.

I chuckled softly and pressed my lips against, making her completely shocked, "Sweetheart, you kissed me, remember?" My arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"And I regret it – when I wanted to push away, you pushed me further into the mushy stuff." She faked shivered. I could help myself but laugh at her fake reaction.

"But you enjoyed it," I said to her pulling her closer even though there was no air between us. She gave me a questioning look or maybe the look that is saying 'what the hell are you on?' "You definitely enjoyed all right, especially when you screamed my name." I stated.

She gasped in shock, she hit me on my shoulder, "That is not true!" She frowned. Okay maybe I was exaggerating a little there but she was so cute when she's angry. "Last night was horrible, I didn't enjoy it at all." She turned her head to the side and lifting the tip of her nose in the air.

"Yeah right, it was so obvious when you begged for more," I said sarcastically. She looked at me and frowned.

"I was faking it," She said crossing her arms. I arched an eye brow at her and she scoffed as she walked off. I quickly grabbed her and twirled her around to face me. "Let go of me Thayer – I may be a pregnant woman but that doesn't mean I can't kick your butt." She warned.

I glared into her eyes and just let go of me just like she told me to. Why am I following her orders for? I'm the King for god sake! If I can't even order my own wife to do what I please how am I going to order everyone else.

…

While Evy slept in bed and stared at her, and watched her as she slept in bed right in front of me. I wanted to lay down in bed but we had a little argument and I don't think it's the best idea for me to annoy her.

I sighed hopelessly and walked out of the room and walked outside to their balcony and watched the view of New York City. I had to admit, it's much prettier than the Underworld but this is all light and man-made whereas the Underworld isn't man-made.

"Can't sleep?" I heard Isabel speak behind me. I smiled and turned around to see my sister-in-law. "I heard your semi type of fight earlier, about you arguing that she didn't enjoy your last night… actions." She laughed.

She sat down on the balcony chair and looked at me, "She can be very stubborn." I told her.

"What did she mean she regretted kissing you? I mean, I only heard that conversation about last night but not before that – I wasn't eavesdropping or anything but you guys were really loud." She laughed.

"That's a question you should ask Evy, not me." I told her looking out at the view. "How is your sister so hard to control? I mean, she makes me so confused, I don't know what she wants for happiness." I asked her.

Isabel laughed, "Well, I can't help you until you tell me she doesn't love you and married you and lied to my face about loving you." Isabel looked serious now.

"She didn't say she doesn't love me." I said, fighting back. I almost snapped at her, but why would I? Why should care if Evy loves me or not? I don't love her and she doesn't love me, who cares what we both think of each other?

"I can tell – she doesn't look happy with you and when she's in love, she's always smiling and she'd never stop smiling – trust me, I know." Stated Isabel.

What? She smiles non-stop when she's in love, how about when she had to leave her love? I need Isabel's help to make Evy happy or else she actually might kill me soon for being so upset living with me.

"Alright, I'll tell you why Evy hates me." I gave up, sitting across Isabel. "Evy and I didn't just fall in love and got married – we got an arranged marriage and we both were forced to it." I started off.

Isabel frowned and I could tell she was raging inside, "I acted as if I was wanting to marry her and that's why she agreed with me instead of running away with her friend – she was forced to marry me and if she denied, well, I'll just tell you her foster mother, Helen, blackmailed her." I continued.

Her eyes widened, and I could tell she's going to have a long talk with Evy and Evy and I will have another fight. Then she'll hate me more and I'd hate myself telling Isabel that but I really need her help. She knows Evy more than me and I really need some help.

"After our marriage we both found out that we didn't want to marry each other and that's what started our fights. We hated each other, and then I she found out I lied to her so many times. Like, I hid the truth from her that I was a prince and the one thing I regretted the most which made her hate me the most – is that I forced her into something sexual." I looked away from Isabel's shocked face.

"Now, I realised how much she changed my life – the big shocker is that, I'm actually happy that she's with me. But it just hurts me to how much she hates being with me." I explained further.

"You love her?" She asked arching an eye brow. I stared at her and thought for a while. Did I love her? No, that's outrageous! I don't love Evy, I mean I love how she is but I don't love Evy. I just want to make her happy, that's all.

I frowned at myself but tried to make it seem as if I was frowning at Isabel. I shook my head, "I just want her happy." I told her.

"You don't want your enemy to be happy but if she makes you happy even though she hates you and did not show any love for you, then it's obvious that you love her." She explained.

I thought about it for a while. How can I tell if I'm in love with someone or not? I do love kissing her and being close to her, but that just because she's a girl and she's my wife. Holy shit! I am in love. I'm in love with my wife, what the hell! What happened to me? I'm supposed to hate her, not love!

But loving her isn't such a bad thing, is it?

"I guess I do love her – Isabel, how can I make Evy happy? I mean, I don't care if she loves me or not but at least she's happy with me while we have our child together." I asked her, pleadingly.

"Do it the all American fashioned way." She suggested. I frowned at her suggestion and she rolled her eyes. "Ask her out on a date and get to know her better." She suggested.

"I can get to know her whenever I want, I don't need to plan a day to know her better, I mean what's the point of planning a day to sit down with her and talk when I can do that now?" I asked frowning at her as if she was stupid or something.

She just laughed, "That's not a date – a date is when you take a girl you like somewhere for the day or the night to show her a fun time, without any sexual activity, and by going to somewhere with her, you get to know her better" She explained.

"You call that a date?" I asked. Humans are very strange in my opinion.

"For example," She ignored me. "Take her out to a fancy dinner and ask questions about her and get to know her better or share some stories to each other – or take her to somewhere she'd love to go. And after the date, and if she likes it, you can tell her you love her."

Take her to a date and get to know her more? I guess that's not bad. I mean if that's a way to show her I love her and show that I can make her have fun then she wouldn't hate me and maybe she'd actually tell me that she loved me as well.

"Thank you, Isabel. I know where I should take her exactly." I smiled and left her at the balcony and almost ran to the guest room and I stared at the bed but she wasn't there. I heard the door open and see Evy coming in, looking at me like she didn't realise I was awake.

I smiled when I saw her standing there, confused while I stared at her, while admiring how beautiful she is. I'm in love with this girl, I can't believe it. I'm in love with the slayer, who knew?

"Do you… want… to…" I breathed. Wow, this is quiet scary. What if she says no? What am I saying? Of course she'll say no, I'll just have to take her somewhere and show her the fun. "go on a… date… with me?" I finished.

Her eyes widened and that wasn't really the reaction I was going for. She stared at me and looked around checking if anyone was watching then back at me and frowned. She finally see that I was actually asking her and a smile crept up her lips. "Sure."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**  
><strong>The Truth Be Told<strong>

**Evy's P.O.V.**

I woke up early today and Thayer actually happily slept on the couch after I agreed to go on a date with him. I think this would be better for me, I guess, see the real Thayer and not keep getting confused on who really is. I just hope we don't have another fight to where ever he takes me.

How did he know about a date? I mean, isn't underworld citizen just see a person and mate with them. I mean, they're very old fashioned. They're never hard to get but when they want someone they just talk to them and see if they want you back or not and if not then they can't be with that person. It's more hard and stupid but I guess that's how they grew up knowing.

I told Isabel to tell Thayer when he wakes up that I'm going for a walk. But really, Simon called and asked me to see me since it was urgent. I only told Simon that I came to New York and that's why he's here. I asked him not to tell Nate and he agreed happily.

I finally made it outside of the empire state building and went to the top level to look out at the view while I waited for Simon. The view was truly beautiful and I can't believe that I had to leave this amazing place for a stupid vampire! Okay, maybe not stupid but a lying bastard.

"Hey, we should go to another place. I didn't know this place would be packed." I heard Simon spoke behind me. I turned around meeting his bluish green eyes. He flashed me his white teeth followed him out of the empire state building.

We went in a limo which kind of surprised me and once we got to place I see an abandoned factory. He walks in and I followed him in. The whole trip there, we didn't talk at all, he just looked out the window while I fiddled with my thumbs and wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"Okay Simon, what am I doing…?" I stopped talking once I saw a lot more people inside the factory. Not really much though, maybe a dozen and a half people were there. They all looked serious and they were staring at me while I walked past them. I frowned at them all when I wanted to say something to Simon he interrupted me.

"Evy, these are hunters, which we now call slayer. We're all slayers here and we have something to tell you. We tried to warn you earlier but it was too late." He told me with a serious tone.

Wow, slayers? I'm in a room filled with Slayers! That's awesome! Wait, what is he trying to warn me earlier? And what is he talking about since it was too late?

"Simon? What's going on?" I asked him sternly.

"Do you know how I became a slayer?" He asked me, ignoring my question. I shook my head. I assume the exact same was as I did. An old man comes up to you and says you are a slayer and must protect (whatever city you live in) since it's your destiny.

I turned to look at everyone else and they were staring at me with a stern look. "I was attacked by a vampire and an hunter saved me. He wanted to take me to his headquarters and tell his boss I was interested to become a hunter just like him. I was trained as a hunter." He explained.

I frowned, okay, you can't just be trained as a hunter. You have to be born as a vampire. What type of slayer is Simon?

"Everyone else in this room except for you has trained to become a slayer free willingly. You were chosen to be one." He told me. Where is he going with this? I looked around at all the other slayers and they looked at me as if this was true and I actually believe it.

"As a hunters job we must protect _the_ slayer and we all failed." Said a British blonde lady behind me. I turn to see her and she looked very familiar. Oh gosh, that's my English teacher. My eyes widened when I saw her.

"Miss Bennett?" I asked looking very shocked. She's a slayer? Since when? And what is she doing in New York City when I'm the one who was supposed to look after it.

"I'm at New York to protect the Slayer; we all came to New York to protect the Slayer except for Simon." Explained another male behind me. I turned to see Nate standing at the door entrance. NATE? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?

"Nate? I thought… what… huh?" Was all I could say. What are they trying to prove and what did Nate mean he came to New York to protect the Slayer? He's only a human.

"I originally was the slayer for New York City and my boss told me that I need to go to the Cemetery to kill a new born vampire that was an army soldier so he was a very dangerous one. While I went there to stop him, I was about to die but then _the_ Slayer saved me." Nate told me.

"You're a slayer?" I asked my eyes wide. Since when was Nate a slayer? And he met _the_ Slayer? That isn't fair! But if they all came to New York to protect the slayer, why didn't I been told that… oh shit! Am I? No, no, no, I'm not the slayer, I'm being ridiculous.

"The one who saved me that night was you, Evy. You're _the_ Slayer whereas we are all hunters." Nate finished. My heart beat stopped.

I'm the slayer? This is impossible? No! I can't be! No, I don't want to be! I was supposed to be a hunter that was called Slayer to protect the original slayer but I was the original slayer the whole time?

"As us hunter, the royal vampire family has this tradition to marry the vampire slayer but we didn't want that, so we called us all a slayer to confuse the royal vampire family but it didn't work. So, we make a hunter pretend to be _the_ slayer to marry a vampire when we really hid the actual slayer." Explained Simon.

I turned to face him and he looked serious. This is too much to take. "I'm the slayer?" I chocked. "That's why they wanted to marry me and that's what you were trying to warn me from? But failed?" I asked looking at them all.

"Evy, we tried to stop them. We wanted to so that's when they called me to go to Romania with you and try to stop the wedding. But when I tried to stop it, I was too late, you two were already married." Simon explained further.

Hang on, but Nate actually gave Thayer his blessing to marry me. I turn to face Nate and frowned, "But you helped Thayer." I frowned at him.

He shook his head gradually, "Thayer pretended he did but really he just guessed that all. He found out what you liked and what you hate, he did that all by himself. I just took the credit because I thought you might have stayed and be with me."

Thayer did all that just to ask me to marry him? But, how could I do that? Without any help especially. Did Thayer know that Nate was a hunter?

"When he proposed to you, you actually looked happy so I let it be for a moment because I was heartbroken that you picked him." He said.

I shook my head and looked around at everyone else then stop and faced Simon, "Why did you guys not wanting me to marry a vampire prince and let a hunter?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Because we couldn't allow the world's biggest angel go to the Underworld where it's too unsafe." Explained Mrs Bennett.

"Where ever a slayer is, it's unsafe. Being in the underworld would've been better since I could've done something about the tradition or killed a lot of creatures of the darkness in the Underworld." I told them, honestly.

They all looked at each other than back at me, "But it was what we were told to do. Simon thought it was time to tell you before it would be too late – he wanted to tell you while you were in the plane but he knew that you wouldn't believe him." Nate continued.

"So? What now?" I asked looking at them all. I'm pregnant and I can't do anything about it especially because I signed a contract with Thayer that I will stay with him.

"Divorce." Mrs Bennett said. I turned to her and felt my blood rushing. Hearing that word already made me hate myself.

"I can't," I shook my head.

"Look, I know you love him Evy but this is for your own safety. He can hurt you and you're already pregnant with his child, there is only one option to it and just divorce him but since you signed a contract with him, you have to kill him." Nate said.

My eyes widened. Kill Thayer? I can't do that, I mean, my child need his father. And what will happen if my child finds out that I killed their father. My child would hate me. I can't do that. I shook my head and walked out of the building and ran my way back to Isabel's apartment.

Kill Thayer; can I do that, really? Should I? Is it my destiny not to marry Thayer? I mean, I hate him but it doesn't mean I can kill Thayer.

Once I went back to Isabel's apartment she wasn't home and Ryan was watching television. I walked into the guest room ignoring Ryan and felt tears coming down my cheek.

Why am I crying? I mean, I don't love him and I don't care what happens to him. Maybe it's because I have no choice since I'm the Slayer and everyone I knew and loved lied to me because of my own 'safety'.

I guess it's what my destiny is, to kill Thayer. I know for sure after I have the child he'd turn me into a vampire and turn my child into a vampire if they turn out human. The best option is to do what I've been told.

I whipped the tears off my face and took a long hot bath and got ready for my date with Thayer. I guess I seriously have no choice but to kill him. Tonight is the night when I kill him.


End file.
